Seville Seven Plus
by LoaTurtle00
Summary: Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15.
1. Shocking Revelation

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13(T) for medical stuff, mild sexual references.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany

* * *

 **1\. Shocking Revelation**

Dave woke up after dozing off in the recliner. "Not again..." He mumbled as he glanced at his watch. Luckily, not much more than fifteen minutes had passed since he last noted the time. He still felt guilty, since he was supposed to be keeping vigil over his unconscious young charge in the hospital bed next to him, on an evening in early November.

He turned to his left to stroke his fingers across the pale right cheek. The monitor continued to quietly and steadily beep and buzz. Dave didn't follow the medical field, so he didn't know if the vitals shown on the screen were OK or not. Just in case comatose patients could still hear, he smiled and reassured, "It'll be OK, Brittany. I'm here, it's me, Dave. I've been your father, and you've been my daughter since you were five." A thought occurred to him. "Whoa, has it really been ten years? I can't believe you're fifteen! To think, you'd be learning to drive if you weren't too small to be driving a typically-sized car. According to some standards, you're practically a young woman - or young _chipmunk_ woman. But to me, you'll always be my little girl, and I will love you no matter what. And I'm glad they were able to reach me as your emergency contact, so I came as soon as I could. I think the others are outside in the waiting area, right now."

A knock at the door interrupted Dave's thoughts. "How are we doing in here?" A nurse cracked open the door to the hospital room and gave an empathetic smile.

"She's still out." Dave shrugged. "But you are welcome to come in." As the nurse approached the bed with a clipboard, Dave asked, "Now, refresh my memory on how this happened?"

The nurse glanced at a notebook and read something out of Brittany's chart. "Let's see...she was hit by a car while jaywalking outside a convenience store. The driver didn't see her until it was too late."

"Hmm... I still have trouble seeing how that could happen." Dave scratched his head. "I mean, Brittany usually has enough common sense to look both ways before crossing a street. Something just doesn't match up right..."

"Well, now I'm not the one to diagnose anything..." The nurse began, "but her vital signs look stable, and we have the results of her blood test, and everything there looks stable, aside from mild anemia. Although I think what is to blame for her accident is less oxygen from her blood supply flowing to her brain, since more blood is flowing to the fetus."

" _WHAT?_ " Dave's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me that my daughter Brittany is _pregnant_?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. Congratulations, Grandpa! The doctor plans to come by later to answer any other questions you may have about this."

Dave collapsed in shock in the recliner. "To be honest, I have so many questions about this, but I don't think I can get the answers from you, the doctor, the chart, or anyone or anything else other than Brittany herself when she wakes up."

As the nurse left, she shot one last smile back at Dave. "I'll leave you alone to process the information, but let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

"Thank you." Dave nodded after her. He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

Within a few more minutes, Dave could hear some stirring to his left. "Ohhh..." He heard some mumbling.

He looked up and gave Brittany an encouraging smile. "How do you feel, Brittany, Dear?" He reached his left hand over to reassuringly pat Brittany's right hand.

"Oh, Dave!" She managed to smile, squeezing his hand in hers. "My head hurts, and it won't stop spinning." She let go of his hand to cover her mouth.

Dave rushed for an empty waste bin to hold for her while she vomited. He patted her shoulder until she said she was finished. Dave asked if she wanted to sit up or lie down, and he adjusted the bed and placed some extra pillows behind her so she could sit comfortably. He offered her a drink of water as well, and asked if she would like to see the nurse or get something for her nausea, but Brittany assured him she was OK for now. "Just out of curiosity, Brittany, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Well..." She looked like she was thinking, placing her right hand on her forehead and feeling the crown of bandages. "It hurts to think."

"It's OK, then." Dave found his spot on the recliner and took Brittany's hand in his. He sighed, realizing maybe he should be the one to tell her, rather than wait for the doctor or nurse. "Uh, listen, Brittany... The nurse said they got your blood test results back, and they found that you are pregnant. Do you know anything about that?"

At this revelation, Brittany's eyes went wide and she burst into tears. "Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry! I think I had just found out earlier today with a home pregnancy test. I was gonna go back to the convenience store and get another test, just to be sure. But I was just so freaked out thinking about it that I wasn't paying attention as I crossed the road to the store. I didn't see that car until it was too late. I remember it all now! I'm so sorry, Dave! Now I guess you'll kick me out on the street, expecting me to get a job and support myself and my baby as a single mom..."

Dave held her right hand with his right hand now, while using his left hand to rub her shoulder. "Why would I ever do that, Brittany? You're my daughter, and I love you no matter what. Your baby would be my grandchild. It's gonna be OK. We can work something out. You know that your family is here for you, right?"

Brittany's crying calmed a bit. "I don't know, Dave. I'm still just so scared about this." She glanced up into his eyes. "Thank you for being willing to keep me through all this."

Dave gave her a reassuring hug and kissed her temple, below the bandages. "I've had many issues and adventures with all six of you kids over the past ten years, and despite all the trouble, I've still kept Alvin." Another thought occurred to him. "By the way, Brittany, do you know who is the father of your child?"

Brittany started to chuckle. "There's only one guy I've ever been with, and it's Alvin. But I'm not actually 'dating' him _per se_."

Dave shot her a concerned look. "Do you mean that he _raped_ you?"

"Oh, no!" She assured him. "We both consented. It was honestly just a one-time encounter we had about two months ago. It was during that time that you and he had an argument, and he stayed in the treehouse for the week. If anything, Alvin and I are just friends...with some benefits, but we aren't officially a 'dating couple'."

"OK... I guess that means I'm partially responsible for this baby. Have you told him yet?" Dave asked.

"No. I just found out myself earlier today. I wanted to be sure before I told anyone." She sniffled.

"He should be out in the waiting room right now." Dave stated. "I could go get him so you can tell him now."

Dave stood up as Brittany nodded. "OK." She sighed. "Just please don't kill him. I didn't mean to get him in trouble."

Dave paused before opening the door. He smiled and shook his head. "I was the one who had an argument with Alvin and practically drove him into the treehouse with you. This is partly on me. But this news is big, and I think Alvin should know, so we can hear his thoughts on this before telling the rest of the family. It's OK, Brittany, I don't plan on killing the father of your child - no matter how much he deserves it."

Brittany chuckled to herself as Dave disappeared out the door.

* * *

Dave walked down the hallway and into the waiting area, where his other five charges were waiting. Simon was pacing up and down the area nervously, Jeanette was trying to distract herself by reading a magazine, and Alvin was sitting between Theodore and Eleanor on a couch, who were trying to hug and reassure him that Brittany would be OK. As soon as they saw Dave, they all stood to their feet and looked anxiously at him.

Dave smiled to calm them. "Guys, she's awake. She said she wanted to talk to Alvin before talking to the rest of you."

All eyes turned to Alvin, as he slowly made his way over to Dave. "Why me? Is she mad at me? As far as I know, we were getting along just fine..."

"It's OK, Alvin, just come talk to her." Dave shrugged and motioned for Alvin to follow him. He didn't want to give away too much information just yet.

Dave tapped on the door to Brittany's room to let her know they were coming. "Brittany, I brought someone to see you."

"Alvin!" She smiled when she saw her friend.

Alvin briskly walked up to Brittany's left side and took hold of her hand. Dave helped him find a place to sit on the bed facing her. "How ya doin', Britt? You sure had me worried for a while, Babe." He noticed the IV hooked up to her left arm. "Is this gonna be in the way, 'cause I could sit on the other side..."

Dave had closed the door and resumed sitting in the recliner on Brittany's right side. "It's mostly just to keep her from getting dehydrated, but I think they may be using it to give her pain meds, too. Anyway, Brittany, did you want me to stay in the room while you talk to Alvin? I could leave if you want..."

"No, I was hoping you would stay, Dave." Brittany glanced over to him.

"Just so I know," Alvin began, "are you mad at me or something? Am I in trouble? I guess I'm a little curious what you want to tell me before you tell the others. Is everything OK, Brittany?"

Brittany smiled at him. "Alvin, it's OK... I guess. You aren't in any more trouble than me or Dave. But Dave and I found out something big that impacts you, and we wanted to tell you and let you share any thoughts or questions with us."

Alvin glanced from Brittany to Dave and back. "Yes... What is it?" He took hold of her hand again.

Brittany squeezed his hand. "Uh, Alvin, Sweetheart...the nurse told us that my blood test showed that I'm...pregnant...with your child. How do you feel about that?"

Alvin froze for a few moments. He blinked. "Really? The blood test showed it was _my_ child?"

Brittany squeezed his hand again. "No, all the blood test showed was that I'm pregnant. But I know that you're the baby-daddy because I only had that one...encounter...with you two months ago."

Dave interrupted. "And we realized it happened during that time when you and I had an argument, so I think I'm partly to blame for all this. So rest assured, Alvin, you're not in danger of me wanting to kill you over this."

Alvin blinked again. He continued to hold Brittany's left hand in his right hand. He moved his left hand to where it was hovering in the air near Brittany's middle. "May I?"

It was Brittany's turn to blink. "What?" She shot him a puzzled look.

Alvin's hand rested on her belly, right on top of her navel. "Hi...Daddy's home!" He said in a baby voice.

Brittany laughed. "There's nothing to feel at this point. Especially not there, anyway. It's more like..." She took his wrist and guided his hand several inches further south. "...there."

Alvin blushed and looked away. "Really...'cause this feels like I'm just barely above your..."

"Well, you were goofing around all up in there two months ago, and now it's weird?" Brittany laughed again.

"It's just..." Alvin was still blushing, but he turned over to look at his father. "So, Dave, wanna see a little highlight reel of how you became a Grandpa?"

Brittany playfully slapped his left arm. "You like to mess with me? Well, I like to mess with you, too."

Alvin chuckled, and turned his left ear to where it was a few inches away from the back of his left hand, "What's that?" Sitting fully upright, he said, "Oh, our baby says, 'Mommy, Daddy, stop fighting!'" He pretended to listen to the baby again. "Baby also says he can't wait to play ball with Daddy. That's right - Baby just told me he's a _he_ , and he wants us to name him Alvin, Junior."

Brittany giggled. "As much as I'd like to argue that our baby doesn't know any different at this point, and could just as easily be a girl - we could work on names later. Right now I really just want to know how you feel about being a fifteen-year-old rockstar and a dad." She used her right hand to affectionately stroke his auburn-brown hair behind his left ear and right below his favorite hat. Despite the sideburns and the taller and more athletic figure, he still had the same boyish twinkle in his bright blue eyes that Brittany fell in love with years ago. She had done a good job of suppressing those feelings for him for years, but they still occasionally came out once in a while. She confessed, "I mean, seriously, it hasn't hit me yet that I'm a fifteen-year-old pop star and a mom, but I'm sure once it does hit me, I'll be terrified."

"Yeah..." Alvin sighed. "It's pretty scary when you put it like that. I guess it still hasn't hit me yet, either. But we aren't the first teen celebrity parents, and sadly, I'm sure we won't be the last. I'm also sure you'll be a better mom than I'd be a dad, since you already have me beat with your level of maturity." He sighed again. "But you know that as a baby chipmunk, I never knew my chipmunk father, and I barely remember my chipmunk mother. At least Dave has always been there for me, at least since I was two, and I don't remember much of my life before then. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I want this child to grow up knowing who Mommy, Daddy, and Grandpa Dave are."

"Oh, Alvin..." Brittany pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. I'm sure you'll give our child all your love and your good heart - you know, more than just your good looks." She chuckled and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

He chuckled and returned the hug and kiss. "And just so you know, in case I misunderstood our child, and he's actually a _she_ who wants to be named Brittany, Junior, I'll still look forward to playing ball with her."

Dave stood up to envelop both of them in a hug. "I know there are a lot of things to discuss over the coming months, but I'm gonna be right with you guys through it all, that is...if you need me and want me. I don't want to impose or overstay my welcome in caring for my 'grand-chipmunk', but I hope to help best I can. I'm also willing to keep this a secret from the press, until you decide to tell them. But I think maybe the baby's aunts and uncles would like to be in on this secret. Shall I bring them in, yet?"

Alvin and Brittany glanced at each other before nodding to Dave. "Yes, we should tell them!" They agreed.

* * *

It was just a few moments later that their four other siblings filed into the room to see them. Dave shut the door behind them.

"Brittany!" The four of them came over to hug her before they started bombarding her with questions all at once. "How are you? Are you still in pain? We were so worried about you! We're glad you're OK! How did this happen?"

Brittany chuckled and explained to them, "I was otherwise preoccupied in my thoughts, and I forgot to look both ways before crossing the street to that convenience store, so I didn't see that car coming until it was too late."

"That sounds more like Jeanette than like you, Britt." Eleanor joked as Jeanette rolled her eyes.

Jeanette laughed. "I guess it runs in the family... Now neither of us can wander around town alone, huh?"

Simon looked over the monitors. "Your vital signs look good, you're sitting up, and you seem to be doing OK, now."

Theodore asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was so important that you told Alvin before telling your own sisters? I thought you told them everything first."

Brittany glanced at Alvin, as he took her hand in his. She continued, "Well, we wanted all of you to be here so I could tell you... The nurse brought back results of my blood test which confirmed something I found out this morning. It's what I couldn't stop thinking about when the car hit me... Anyway, guys, it turns out - I'm pregnant, Alvin's gonna be a dad, Dave is gonna be a Grandpa, and you guys are gonna be aunts and uncles."

Everyone looked shocked. Alvin gave Brittany a reassuring squeeze to her hand, before he looked at the others. "We wanted you guys to know, and hear it from us first. If possible, we'd also like for this news to stay between the seven of us. It still hasn't really hit us yet, and we'd like to wait a while before telling any other friends, fans, or press."

Simon pursed his lips and gazed up at the ceiling. He then took a deep breath before gazing back at his brother. "You know we can only keep this kinda thing a secret for so long. I mean, at least until she starts to show in a few months. And we still don't know for sure at this point if the gestation period for a humanoid chipmunk is going to follow the nine-month human gestation period. I guess if she's already two months along, she's deviating from the usual chipmunk gestation period. If she were following that she would've given birth a month ago."

Jeanette reassuringly touched his shoulder. "Simon, the fact that we are fifteen and that we mature and age like humans is proof enough for me that we'll deviate from the typical chipmunk life-cycle. If we aged like regular chipmunks, we would have expired long before now. Anyway, if Eleanor and I can forgive Alvin for getting our sister pregnant while we're still in high school, I'm sure you can, too."

Simon sighed and put his arm around her. "Thank you, Jeanette. I'm just not handling this news very well. I'm not mad at Alvin or Brittany, I'm still just trying to process this information. I mean, not long ago I was afraid we were gonna lose Brittany and be down to five chipmunks, but now I'm hearing we're gonna gain a _seventh_ chipmunk. This is huge, though! It changes so many aspects of our lives as we know it. Our education, our concert tours, our living arrangements, our family get-togethers, our sleep schedule - everything!" He turned to Alvin and Brittany. "I apologize if my reaction to this news hasn't been that great. But I guess congratulations are in order for you guys. So...Congrats!"

Alvin pulled his brother into a hug. "No problem, Bro. And congrats to you, Uncle Si!"

Simon returned Alvin's hug, and used his right hand to gently pat Brittany's left hand. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, Britt."

She smiled and squeezed Simon's hand. She turned to yawn at Dave. "Well, right now I'm kinda tired. I don't know if it's the pregnancy, the accident, or both."

Dave stood to his feet. "I think since Brittany is gonna stay in the hospital another night or so, we can let her rest while I can drive the rest of you guys home. We can't all stay in this room with her tonight, as much as we'd like to do so, the room just isn't big enough for all of us. And while I'm home, I can pack some stuff for Brittany and myself, since I'll come back and stay with her."

"Not me, I'm staying here." Alvin smiled as he glanced at Brittany before giving his father a determined look.

"Are you sure, son?" Dave asked Alvin.

Alvin smiled as he took hold of Brittany's hand. "Somebody should be here with Britt the whole time. Besides, you're coming back to stay overnight with your child, so I'm staying overnight with mine."

Dave chuckled and patted Alvin on his right shoulder. "Alright then, I'll pack an overnight bag for you as well, and pick up some dinner for all of us. Everyone else, come with me." As he headed out the door with the four other chipmunks, he gave one last nod to Alvin. "Take care of her, Alvin!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Pedestrian hit by car is sort-of a nod to "The Road Chip" when Theo saved Miles. When Dave says he won't kill Alvin "no matter how much he deserves it" is a nod to something Simon said to Brittany (also about Alvin) in "Chipwrecked". Alvin deciding to stay overnight with Brittany is also like in "Chipwrecked" when he said, "Sorry, Dave, I'm gonna have to disobey you." When Alvin calls Simon "Uncle Si" is a reference to "Duck Dynasty". I also imagine that it's not easy telling your family that you are a pregnant teen. Luckily I don't know from personal experience, but hopefully I didn't down-play their reactions too much. You also want to be happy for and supportive of the parents, rather than judgemental, since they need love "now" more than ever.

According to what I've read on Wikipedia regarding various species of chipmunks, the typical gestation period is about 1 month (~4 weeks), then the young (aka - "pups") are independent enough to leave mom after about 2 weeks, & they can usually have 3-7 pups in a typical litter. (Remember the 2007 movie? Where Simon tells Dave, "When you're a chipmunk, your parents take care of you for about a week." Then Alvin adds, "Ours were hippies - they left early to join a commune.") They also don't mate for life (Sorry, fans of "Canon Couples"...), & dad usually disappears, & mom alone takes care of the pups. Ironic to learn that & see that these Chipmunks (& Chipettes) have a single dad taking care of them, & they are still dependent on him even after 10 years (Despite how many times Alvin says he's a "grown adult...ish", like in the Nick cartoon episode "The App", etc.). It was pretty fascinating to read.


	2. Clueless In California

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13, mentions of underage (teen) drinking, hangovers, and some insinuating of underage (teen) sensual/sexual activity.

 **Pairings:** Theodore/Eleanor, Alvin/Brittany

* * *

 **2\. Clueless In California**

"Ohhh..." Eleanor groaned as she woke up. "Where am I?"

"What happened?" She heard Theodore mutter behind her. It sounded as if he were just waking up, and he sounded as clueless as she felt.

She noticed she was lying down on her left side on the couch in the Seville living room, her head was pillowed on one of the throw pillows near the arm of the couch. Theodore was facing the same direction, only he was lying behind her, almost as though he had been spooning her last night. He was sharing the same pillow. A small afghan was covering both of them.

"Why does my head hurt?" Theodore asked.

"My head hurts, too." Eleanor groaned. She slowly sat up and looked around them. There were several empty beer cans and some open bags of chips and other snacks scattered on the coffee table. "I think we are hungover." She gasped and started feeling her shoulders and chest area. "Oh my gosh! Did I take off my bra? I'm still obviously wearing my shirt from yesterday, but I don't know what happened to my bra."

Theodore pushed the afghan off of them and started inspecting the waistline of his pants. He felt something tucked into the right side of his pants and pulled it out. "Uh, you mean this?" He held it out to Eleanor.

She chuckled, "Nope, sorry, that's not mine." She smiled as she accepted it. "Well, that's one question answered. But I still have other questions."

"Yeah, me too." Theodore chuckled. "I also noticed that my pants are unzipped, and I think I slept in my tank top, since my hoodie shirt is over here." He seemed to pull it out from under the pillow. "I think we tried to unwind last night by watching some game or movie on TV, and we binge-snacked and binge-drank."

"Huh?" Eleanor wondered. "'Unwind' from what? And if we watched TV last night, why is it off now?"

Theo thought for a moment. "I'm not sure... Maybe Simon turned it off sometime while we were asleep. And maybe we were celebrating that Brittany is OK from her accident, or - wait - maybe we were 'unwinding' after finding out that she and Alvin are expecting a baby. I still can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle, and you're gonna be an aunt!"

"Oh yeah...speaking of babies... Theo, I can't believe I'm asking this, but..." Eleanor looked up at him. "Did we sleep together while we were drunk?"

"Are you asking just because your bra was tucked into my pants? Which were unzipped?" Theodore shrugged. "If I fall asleep in my jeans, like taking a nap after a big meal or something, I always unbutton and unzip my pants. I am still wearing underwear. What about you? Or is that question too personal for this level of our relationship?"

"Oh, I've still got the bottom half of my underwear on." Eleanor's eyes went big. She added sarcastically, "Wanna see?"

Theodore laughed. "Yeah, but I can wait." He sighed. "Oh, I always hoped to be a gentleman with you. I didn't mean to come onto you while drunk, or get you pregnant yet. I mean, we're only fifteen. I know Alvin and Brittany are getting ready to be parents, but I'm not ready for that yet. I'm barely ready to be an uncle!"

"You'll be an awesome uncle, Theo!" Eleanor patted his left shoulder. She sighed, "But yeah, I hear you that I'm barely ready to be an aunt, and I'm definitely not ready to be a mom at fifteen, like Brittany - not that I'm judging her or Alvin for this. I'm still just reeling from hearing we have a baby humanoid chipmunk on the way! And I'm hoping to wait until marriage before...you know."

Theodore chuckled. "Yeah, me too. And I hope while we were drunk last night, we didn't overstep those boundaries and...you know, put a bun in the oven before preheating it." He paused while they shared a laugh. "But the 'sober-me' still hopes I didn't come onto you in an un-gentlemanly manner. I mean, you're my best friend as well as my girlfriend, Ellie-Belle."

Eleanor chuckled hearing him use her childhood nickname. "I'm sure even drunk, you were a perfect gentleman with me, T-Bear." She ruffled his hair, which was already messed up. "How do you know I didn't come onto you?" She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

He laughed and added sarcastically, "Oh, that makes me feel so violated!" He slid to the floor and into a standing position. He blinked and stumbled with vertigo, steadying himself against the couch with his left hand, while using his right hand to hold his throbbing forehead. "Oh, and now I feel really dizzy, and nauseated... What about you, Ellie?"

She slid to the floor to stand, steadying herself against the couch with her right hand. Her left hand rested on Theodore's right shoulder. "Ugh... I feel nasty, too...kinda dizzy, my head hurts, and I'm nauseated. And no offense, Theo, but I'm not sure if I'm either smelling beer on your breath, or tasting the aftertaste of it on mine."

"Do you think we should tell someone, or ask for help?" Theodore wondered aloud. "I think Dave is still at the hospital with Brittany and Alvin. Simon is upstairs, and I know he's up because my head throbs every time he takes a step with his big elephant feet. I'm not sure how understanding he would be when he learns we're hungover. What about Jeanette? Is she in the Treehouse? She's always been very understanding and empathetic, without being judgmental."

"Yeah, I vote we go ask Jeanette." Eleanor nodded, then cringed from the headache it gave her.

"Me too. Let's go." Theodore took her hand, and they walked each other out the front door, with an arm around each other.

Once outside, Eleanor covered her eyes. "Oh man, so bright!"

"I hear ya!" Theodore tried to steady and guide her with his left hand, while shielding the sun off them with his right hand.

As soon as they reached the edge of the house, Eleanor leaned her hands on her knees and heaved. "Ohhh... I don't feel so good..." She then vomited into the flower bed.

Seeing her vomit made Theodore vomit as well. After about five minutes, he stood up and looked at his friend. "I think that's all there was in the tank for me. At least this is good for the flowers."

Eleanor stood up and looked over at him. "Yeah, but I don't want to go through this every day just to make the flowers happy. Do you think we can make it up the stairs to the Treehouse?"

"I think so..." Theodore looked at the spiral staircase leading up to the Treehouse. "Oh, no...as if I wasn't dizzy enough."

Eleanor started climbing the stairs on all fours. "Here, if we stay in the middle of the staircase, and just take it one stair at a time, it's more doable."

"OK, Eleanor." He followed at nearly a stair below her. "You're right, this way isn't as bad. And for what it's worth, it's a little less humiliating to go through this kind of thing together."

"Totally..." Eleanor sighed. "Ugh, this wouldn't be a bad morning workout if I weren't so weak and shaky from barfing."

"Me too." Theodore groaned. "Is it just me, or did this staircase get longer overnight? Seriously, I don't remember it being this long!"

Eleanor laughed. "Don't worry, we're almost there." As she reached the top, she and Theodore crawled to the front door, where they finally helped each other stand up. "Jeanette? Are you here?" She rattled the doorknob of one of the double-doors.

The door seemed to open from the inside. "Ellie? There you are!" It was Jeanette in her satiny purple paisley kimono-style bathrobe and fuzzy purple house shoes. Her hair was twisted into a sloppy Demi-French-twist. "I was wondering if you were gonna come in last night, or if you were staying overnight with Simon and Theodore."

Eleanor collapsed into a hug at her sister's waist. "Oh, Jeanette, I'm sorry I made you worry about me." She started crying a little, but she was so dehydrated that it was more like dry-heaving at this point.

"It's OK, Eleanor..." Jeanette used her right hand to stroke the back of her little sister's hair, as Eleanor tried to catch her breath while leaning her head against Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette also looked up and noticed Theodore leaning against the doorpost. "Are you OK, Theodore? You guys seem like you've had a rougher morning than usual." She extended her left arm out to pull him into the hug as well.

Theodore took her up on her offer as he joined Eleanor in sandwich-hugging Jeanette. "Thank you so much for being so understanding, Jeanette. Sorry if we don't smell too nice right now, but we both just threw up in the flower bed on the way here."

"We fell asleep on the couch watching TV." Eleanor explained. "We also binged on some junk-food and we split one of Dave's six-packs. Right now we are in hangover hell. We're really sorry, Jeanette, we won't ever do this again!"

"Oh, you poor things!" Jeanette hugged them both. "I thought you guys reeked of beer, no offense. Come on in, and I'll get you guys some water, and some cereal. I'll also let you rest. You can also clean up in the bathroom, where I'm sure we still have some mouthwash, that is, if you don't want to share a toothbrush." She rubbed their backs, then shot a questioning glance at her sister. "Uh, Ellie, did you take off your bra?"

"It's in my pocket right now." She shrugged. "When we woke up, it was tucked into Theo's pants, so I don't know if I took it off by myself, or if he helped me. We'll be happy to tell you the rest of the story over breakfast." She headed off to the bathroom with Theodore in tow. "Right now, we _really_ wanna wash this vomit-and-beer taste out of our mouths."

"Yeah!" Theodore called back to Jeanette as he followed Eleanor to the bathroom sink to find the mouthwash.

"OK, I understand." Jeanette called after them as she headed back to the kitchen. "I'll just get some glasses of water and juice out for you, and find some cereal and milk or something to eat. You guys are gonna be OK!"

* * *

 **A/N:** They shared a toothbrush in the last chapter of one of my other fanfics, "The Missed Adventure".


	3. Treehouse Breakfast

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13(T), for parts of the conversation referring to a female not wearing a bra, questions asked insinuating loss of virginity, and mention of nocturnal emissions.

 **Pairings:** Simon/Jeanette, Theodore/Eleanor

* * *

 **3\. Treehouse Breakfast**

Jeanette opened the front door of the Treehouse to see Simon smiling at her. "Good morning, Jeanette. I got your text about Theodore and Eleanor." He showed her the screen of his phone. "Are they OK?"

"Morning, Simon!" She smiled. "We're just having breakfast in the kitchen. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, thank you." He stepped inside, smiling as he took notice of Jeanette's bathrobe, house shoes, and the way her hair was falling out of the Demi-French-twist. He chuckled to himself as he admired her.

"What?" Jeanette looked back at him. "I know I feel kinda underdressed for this breakfast party, since everyone else is fully dressed, and I'm still wearing my pajamas under this bathrobe."

"It's not that." Simon slightly blushed as he glanced into the kitchen to see Theo and Ellie eating breakfast in the same clothes they were wearing last night. He looked back at Jeanette. " _I_ actually feel overdressed. It's just been a while since I've seen your hair like that. It's so long and beautiful." He reached out to smooth a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Aww, thank you, Simon!" Jeanette giggled. "You're so sweet! I really haven't even fixed up my hair this morning. I just held it back with a clothespin. Don't tell Brittany, though. She doesn't like it when I use clothespins to hold up my hair. For some reason, she still thinks it's sloppy or something."

Eleanor overheard their conversation. "I think she's just jealous of how creative and inventive Jeanette is - sometimes even when it comes to fashion, which encroaches on Britt's territory. I think we should take a group pic of all of us with random clothespins in our hair, then send it to her and say, 'Hey, we're thinking about you!' You know, something like that." She glanced up as Simon stood to her right side, between her and Theodore. "Oh, hi, Simon!"

Simon put his arm around Eleanor, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you're OK now, Eleanor. I was a little worried about you and Theo when I got Jeanette's text."

"Thanks, Simon." She hugged him back. "I appreciate that you came over here to check on us."

"Of course I would, I love and care about you guys." He patted and rubbed her back for a while before realizing something. "Uh...sorry if this is kinda awkward, but..."

Eleanor backed off with her right arm covering her chest. "Oh, sorry, Simon. I know, I know. My bra is in my pocket, and I wanted to eat before putting it on. Wanna help me put it back on?"

Simon covered his reddening face with his right hand while holding his left hand out. "No thanks, I'm good."

The others laughed at his reaction as Eleanor continued, "Just kidding, Simon, I just wanted to see the look on your face."

Theodore spoke up once he swallowed a bite of cereal. "Hey, I may have helped you take it off, so I can help you put it back on." As Eleanor looked up at him with a coy expression, as if considering his offer, he shrugged to clarify, "OK, just kidding. I'm too sober right now to be anything less than a gentleman with you."

Simon came over to put his arm around Theodore. "And, Theo, I'm glad you're OK. I went downstairs last night to get a drink of water, and I saw you guys asleep with the TV on. So I turned off the TV and put a blanket over you before I went back to bed."

"That was you?" Theodore asked. "Thanks, Simon! It didn't really occur to us that you covered us with the blanket and turned off the TV for us. Uh, I'm sorry if we went a little overboard and made a mess in the living room. But our hangover has been punishing us all morning."

"Good, you deserve it." Simon pretended to say with a straight and 'holier-than-thou' look on his face, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Theodore's eyes narrowed at him in an attempt to be threatening. He held up the spoon he was using to eat his cereal. "Careful, or those will be your last words before you are found somewhere, stabbed to death with this spoon still stuck somewhere in you."

But Simon burst out laughing, giving his brother a noogie and a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry, Theo, just messing with you. Although, congratulations! Since that has got to be the most adorable murder threat I have ever received."

Theodore hugged him back, still rolling his eyes and laughing. "See, this is why we told Jeanette before telling you. We knew she would peacefully feed us before any talk of death threats or weaponized spoons."

"Here, Simon." Jeanette placed a bowl, a spoon, and the carton of milk in front of him. She also set a few boxes of cereal behind the assembly. "I'm gonna let you pick and pour your cereal of choice, while I run upstairs to get dressed. They can also fill you in with the rest of the story."

"Thanks, Jeanette!" Simon smiled after her as he poured some cereal and milk. Once he was ready to eat, he sat between Theodore and Eleanor. "Are you guys feeling better yet?"

"Better than when we first woke up this morning." Eleanor nodded.

"Good to hear." Simon smiled as he swallowed a bite full of cereal. "If you don't mind me asking, what all do you guys remember about last night?"

* * *

By the time Jeanette came down to join them at the breakfast table, after she was fully dressed and had her hair brushed back and secured with the clothespin in the Demi-French twist - especially since Simon seemed to like it that way - the others had finished telling Simon the story.

"Uh-huh..." Simon nodded after processing the information. "Now, I don't mean to ask this next question to scare you guys, but...is there still any chance that Eleanor is pregnant from this?"

Eleanor looked uneasy and pushed her half-eaten bowl of cereal aside. She patted her stomach. "Simon, this is just what I look like after eating. I mean, you've known me like ten years."

"And I've felt just as nasty all morning." Theodore pointed out. "I even threw up about the same amount. And after I eat, I also look like I'm 'starting to show'. I doubt she could be pregnant when I'm pretty sure the furthest we went last night was 'second base'."

"Yeah," Eleanor confirmed. "From the waist down, we were still fully dressed. If anything more than 'second base' happened, we would've woken up missing even more clothing."

"You guys are probably OK." Simon shrugged. "I may just be worried for nothing. It's just that I've seen and read that pregnancy can still be possible even without...penetration. It's rare, but can still happen."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Eleanor blinked. "Simon, are you suggesting that I could still be pregnant, even if I'm physically still...a virgin?"

"Uh...basically, yes." Simon stammered. "It is possible, although less likely. Do we even know for a fact that you're still a virgin?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "This is honestly the closest I've ever come to _not_ being a virgin. And I'm pretty sure I would be feeling it down there if Theo and I...went beyond 'second base' last night." She shrugged nervously. "But I guess I could still check if we aren't completely sure. Uh...Jeanette...would you mind stepping into the bathroom with me while I check? I'm sorry if that's asking a lot from you this early in the morning, but you don't have to do anything else in there with me besides provide moral support."

Jeanette sighed as she stood up. "Sure, Ellie. I'll think of it as practice for being with Brittany in the delivery room in about seven months. And speaking of 'support', maybe we should also take this time to..."

"I know, I know..." Eleanor groaned. "It's a good time to put my bra back on."

As the two sisters made their way to the bathroom, Theodore glanced over at Simon and sighed. "Well, there goes my appetite." He stood up to place his and Eleanor's bowls in the fridge, next to their juice glasses. Simon helped him clean up before joining him on the couch near the entryway.

Theodore bit his lip nervously as Simon sat down to his right side. "Sorry for all the trouble, Simon."

Simon rested his left arm around Theodore's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Believe me, Theo, you're still less trouble than Alvin." The two brothers shared a brief chuckle before Simon continued, "If it makes you feel any better, do you remember that time we were stranded on that island, during that cruise we took when we were about ten, right before the International Music Awards?"

Theo nodded. "The time where we met who is now our Aunt Zoe? Sure, I remember that. But how is it supposed to make me feel better?"

Simon sighed. "To this day, I still occasionally get nightmares that Simone got Jeanette pregnant, although I was Simon again by the time she went into labor. And I was just realizing at that moment that it meant that Jeanette and I had a physical relationship."

Theodore started laughing. "To think, that was before any of us were physically mature enough to reproduce!"

"I know!" Simon laughed. "At least I know that while I'm awake. But in my sleep, sometimes we're there on that island for years. I'd say 'in my nightmares', but not all of them were unpleasant one hundred percent of the time. In fact, during the next few years after the actual event, some of those dreams about living on that island were actually quite pleasurable and enjoyable - that is, until I woke up and realized I needed to change my sheets."

Theodore put up his hands, but continued to laugh. "Too much information, Si."

At that moment, the girls exited the bathroom. They were both smiling as Jeanette held out a small plastic baggie with a white stick the size of a marker in it. Once she held it out to Simon and Theodore for a closer look, they realized it was a home pregnancy test. "Guess what? Ellie's pregnant!" She pointed to the window on the side of the pregnancy test, where there was a large, dark pink plus sign in the middle.

"What?" Simon and Theodore both sat there in shock, and their faces went pale.

The sisters then glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"The looks on your faces - just priceless!" Eleanor giggled.

Jeanette shrugged and explained. "This is actually Brittany's from yesterday, that we found in the trash bin. And don't worry, neither of us touched or handled this directly."

"Oh, and I'm still as clean as the fresh-fallen snow." Eleanor added. "So, Theo and I are still good to wait until marriage to start a family." She then waved her hands out in front of her. "Of course, no pressure or anything for getting married. It'll be at least three to five years before thinking about that."

Theodore chuckled as he went up to hug her with relief. "Right. At least a few years of college first, Ellie-Belle."

"Totally, T-Bear!" Eleanor giggled as she returned the hug.

Simon hugged Jeanette. "What a relief!" She returned the hug for a few seconds before he suddenly backed away. "Of course, when the time comes, I'd be ecstatic about being an uncle to Theo's and Ellie's kids, or a dad to Jeanette's kids - that is if Theodore and Eleanor end up together, and if Jeanette and I end up together."

Jeanette giggled. "Understandable. But I totally agree with Theodore in that I could wait at least a few years into college first. I'm not ready for the pressure of all that right now, either."

"Good to know." Simon pulled her close again, and absent-mindedly started stroking his fingers through her soft, long, dark-brown hair. He smiled to himself imagining how happy he was to be enjoying this moment as himself and not as his alter-ego and "rival" Simone.

Jeanette rolled her head to the side so she could look up at Simon. "But you're still gonna be an uncle pretty soon to the child Alvin and Brittany are having. Are you feeling any better about that?"

Simon sighed. "Well, I'm still coming to grips with that, and I know I'll be excited about meeting and holding my niece or nephew once they arrive. But I'm slowly processing the information so that I at least feel better about it now than I felt when I first heard the news."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Simon." Jeanette pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"We appreciate everything you guys do for us." Theodore enveloped Simon and Jeanette in a group hug.

"Yeah, thanks, guys!" Eleanor hugged them from the other side.

Simon rubbed both of their backs affectionately. He then turned to Eleanor and stated, "And, Eleanor, if you still aren't sure, you know you can always retake that home pregnancy test in six to eight weeks."

Eleanor gave Simon a playful slap on the arm. "Give it a rest, already, Simon."

"OK, sorry, Eleanor. Just giving you a hard time." Simon patted her back. "Take a joke."

Jeanette glanced at the three of them. "Speaking of rest, why don't the four of us go up to the bedroom for a nap? I'm sure Theo and Ellie could use some rest in getting over their hangover. And I'm sure Simon and I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys for a while."

* * *

 **A/N:** The clothespin in Jeanette's hair is from the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "She's Got Style". The pregnancy seen without actual "conventional" intercourse happened in an episode of a later season of the TV show "Scrubs", which was how JD's (Zach Braff's character) child was conceived. Being stuck on an island during a cruise before the International Music Awards, Simone, and Zoe, are from "Chipwrecked", while I added that they were ten years old in the other fanfic "No Fair Comparison".


	4. Surprising Discovery

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated R(M), for conversation involving sexual and sensual references, and adult romance novels.

 **Pairings:** Simon/Jeanette, Theodore/Eleanor, Alvin/Brittany

* * *

 **4\. Surprising Discovery**

"Now, you guys just lie down and rest here on Ellie's bed." Jeanette helped Eleanor get into the right side her bed, near her nightstand and the stairs leading to the girls' bedroom area.

Jeanette also found an extra pillow for Theodore, who was sleeping on the left side of the bed, nearest to Jeanette's bed. He decided to sleep with his head at the foot end of Eleanor's bed, and his feet toward the head end of her bed, cuddled under an extra blanket. "It's so sweet of you to even tuck us in." Theodore smiled as he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Yeah, thanks, Jeanette." Eleanor giggled as she cuddled under her blanket. "I feel like Theo and I are your kids, and you and Simon are our mommy and our daddy."

Simon sat down next to Jeanette, but on the foot end of Eleanor's bed. "You kids are grounded until you get over this hangover." He shook his finger with a fake stern expression, but spoiled it by laughing.

Jeanette laughed along with him, while she opened the drawer of Eleanor's nightstand and pulled out the first thing she found in there that felt like a paperback book. "Check this out, I'll even read you guys a bedtime story, even though it's barely after breakfast." She opened up the book to where Eleanor had her bookmark, somewhere in the middle of the novel. She barely got a glimpse of the title on the cover. "This bedtime story is called 'Forbidden Love'."

At this, Eleanor's eyes went wide and her face grew red. But she took a deep breath and pretended to innocently look around the room while her sister continued reading.

"Ophelia gasped erotically as Mortimer ripped open her corset and began tickling her deep cleavage with his mustache. The seamstress could no longer control her own hands as they tore off his pantaloons, freeing his colossal, throbbing - " Jeanette gasped, "Oh my!"

Eleanor snatched the book out of Jeanette's hand before she could continue. She sighed and threw the blanket over her head to hide her embarrassment. All Simon and Theodore could do was glance at each other and start laughing along with Jeanette.

After a few moments, Jeanette pulled the blanket back to see her little sister's face, which was still beet red. "Eleanor, just what have you been reading late at night?"

Simon assured her. "It's OK, we're not gonna judge you for it, whatever you say. We're already getting used to the idea of Brittany and Alvin being parents at fifteen."

Theodore chuckled. "Yeah, you just got a lot cooler. I mean, first you and I have a hangover, and now we discover that you have an adult romance novel?" He leaned over and patted her left knee. "Wow! I'm with a real wild woman!"

Eleanor chuckled and shook her head once she felt less embarrassed about her late-night reading material. "OK, OK, I found this book as well as dozens of others like it in Miss Miller's 'secret stash'. It was in a drawer in her study or office or library, or whatever you wanna call it. During one of the first few times she paid me to come over to clean her house and dust her shelves in that room, she told me I was welcome to borrow ' _any_ of the books I found in her library', and that I could return them on my own time."

"Pretty sure she meant like her encyclopedias, atlases, and her travel and gardening books." Jeanette giggled. "You are so busted, Eleanor Francine."

Eleanor glared at her sister. "Oh yeah, Jeanette Marlene? Have you finished the 'C' encyclopedia book, yet? Have you learned all about the mating habits of average chipmunks?"

"Would that be of the Eastern chipmunk, the lodgepole chipmunk, the California chipmunk, or the red-tailed chipmunk?" Jeanette asked. "And, FYI - there isn't just one 'C' encyclopedia, there's the 'C through C-H', and then the 'C-I through C-Z'."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and shook her head. "There is just no turning this on you, is there, Jen?" She sighed. "Fine, it would be in the 'C through C-H' encyclopedia where you could read how chipmunks do it in the wild. Have you gotten to that part yet?"

"Months ago, actually. And they didn't go into _that_ much detail about chipmunk reproduction. I mean, this encyclopedia is from nineteen-eighty." Jeanette shrugged. "Right now I'm working on 'C-I through C-Z'. It's sitting right over there on my nightstand."

"Oooh, so you can tell us all about Czechoslovakia before they broke up into Czech Republic and Slovakia?" Eleanor asked with a faked sense of enthusiasm.

Jeanette shot her a glare. "Ellie! Talk about a spoiler alert for how my book ends!"

"And this is just my hypothesis," Simon stated, "I don't mean to spoil anything by stating this, but I believe I can say with ninety-nine percent certainty, that those characters in the 'Forbidden Love' book were just about to copulate."

"What does that mean, Daddy?" Theodore pretended to ask in a little-kid voice.

"I'll tell you when you're older, son." Simon nodded in his dad voice.

Jeanette stood up and pretended to lead Simon away by his left arm. She called back to Theodore in her mom voice. "Never mind, son, your father and I would be happy to show you a little demonstration over on the next bed." She seemed to be leading him over to Brittany's bed.

"Whoa!" Theodore threw his hands into the air in mock embarrassment.

"Sounds like the nineteen-eighty encyclopedia included a few pictures after all!" Eleanor giggled.

Simon shot a questioning look at Jeanette. "Seriously, Jeanette?"

Jeanette patted his shoulder. "Sorry, Simon, I was just kidding."

Simon exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! No offense, I would just rather be _alone_ with you, and hopefully _married_ to you before...any of that."

Jeanette leaned against him in a hug, while motioning to Brittany's bed. "I know, I know. Don't worry, Simon, I really don't want to defile you on Brittany's bed, you know, the same place where my sister defiled your brother."

"Oh yeah..." Simon chuckled as he looked over at Brittany's bed. "So this is where it all happened?"

"Not all of it." Eleanor interjected. "Brittany told us that some of it may have happened in our shower."

"Still," Simon shrugged, "this is still like 'ground zero'."

"The scene of the crime." Theodore chuckled. "Where our niece or nephew may have been conceived."

Eleanor chuckled. "Makes me wonder if we're getting a niece, a nephew, or some combination of each."

"I know!" Jeanette added. "If they have a boy they could name him 'Mortimer', and if it's a girl they could name her 'Ophelia'." She stifled a laugh as she looked over to Eleanor, who was rolling her eyes.

"Oh man!" Theodore snapped his fingers on his right hand in disappointment as he sarcastically remarked, "If Eleanor was actually pregnant, I wanted to use those as names for _our_ kids." The others laughed.

Once they calmed down a bit, Eleanor pointed out, "Knowing Brittany, she probably wants a girl in the mix, since she already has a lot of pink stuff, and she might like to add a fourth Chipette to our singing sensation."

Theodore sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure Alvin is looking forward to having a little boy, so he can play ball with him." He added a giggle. "And for that reason, I can see him outnumbered with a bunch of girls." The others laughed with him.

Jeanette made her way over to Brittany's nightstand. "Yeah, that's something that will probably scare both Alvin _and_ Brittany senseless."

"Why would Brittany freak out if she knew she was going to double the Chipettes?" Theodore asked.

Jeanette explained while opening the drawer on Brittany's nightstand. "She once told me - I'm not sure if Ellie was there at the time or not - but she told me that as much as she likes - ahem, _loves_ \- Alvin, she gets nervous thinking about a future with him that includes kids. I mean, she likes babysitting, and she's good with and loves kids, don't get me wrong. But she worries about how having kids will 'wreck her body' to the point that Alvin will no longer find her attractive."

"But Alvin is crazy about Brittany." Simon added. "And we know he's not just attracted to the way she looks. I mean, Alvin isn't _that_ shallow. He's told Theo and me on multiple occasions that he has nightmares about Brittany leaving him if she eventually finds him too immature and reckless. He even says he loves her, and he likes how they've stayed by each other's side through so much. She was there for him when he had his skateboarding accident when we were twelve - come to think of it, that's a big reason why their child on the way is such a miracle, considering _where_ Alvin hurt himself at that time."

Theodore winced. "Yeah, that's another reason why he thinks Brittany is way out of his league. He used to tell me that in some of his nightmares he was married to Brittany, but she would leave him because she wanted kids, and he was unable to help her conceive them. All because that skateboarding accident permanently shut down the sperm factory - at least that was the case in his nightmares."

"Looks like Alvin had nothing to worry about in that area, after all." Eleanor shrugged. She gave the others a chance to chuckle before continuing. "And Jen and I have assured Britt that Alvin loves her for more than just her looks. I mean, apparently, he stayed with her when she had some ugly, endangered frog stuck to her face like an eyepatch. Even though a lot of it was for the sake of his grade, she said he rented movies for her, camped out with her, and danced with her as they both crashed parties together. She even said he tried to cook for her using stevia instead of sugar, since she couldn't have sugar. I remember she said Alvin actually burned the cookies, but they both had a good laugh about it." She chuckled. "I know none of us were there when they had this experience - I think we were at space camp - but if Alvin can be there for her at a weird time like that, when she says she didn't feel very attractive at all - in her words, she said she looked like a 'swampy pirate wench'... but after all that, if they can still have fun together..."

"Then I think it's safe to conclude that Brittany and Alvin have more than just a physical and superficial relationship." Simon finished for her.

"Exactly!" Eleanor motioned to him. "Thank you, Simon!"

Jeanette rejoined Simon as she held out a hardcover journal with a picture of a green meadow full of pink tulips on the front. "Maybe we could see if Brittany wrote anything about her feelings for Alvin in her diary."

"Now, Jeanette Marlene, you remember what happened when we were about eight or nine and we tried to read each other's diaries, don't you?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jeanette sighed. "We're about to be aunts, and Brittany is about to be a mom. What we don't know is how our sister feels about their brother and the father of her child. This could be the difference between _us_ helping her as a single mom with the baby - around our homework while we study for the SATs - or her future _husband_ Alvin helping her out with the baby."

Simon nodded. "Right. Good point, Jeanette. While I would normally object to snooping around and invading someone else's privacy, finding out how Brittany really feels about Alvin could also mean the difference in whether our future niece's or nephew's last name is Seville or Chipette." He sat down at the spot he vacated earlier at the foot of Eleanor's bed.

Jeanette opened the front of the journal. "OK, the first entry starts back in February...it looks like after Alvin took her to the Valentines Day dance at school for a date night..." She flipped over to the page of the last entry. "And it ends after the Halloween costume party dance, where she and Alvin went as Judy and Nick from ' _Zootopia_ '." She laughed for a moment, then explained. "I thought they were just a random bunny cop and a fox cop at first, and they had to explain their costumes for me. Of course, we had to explain our costumes to them, since Simon was C-three-PO, and I was R-two-D-two, from ' _Star Wars_ '."

"Oh yeah!" Theodore giggled. "I was a slice of bread with peanut butter, and Ellie was a slice of bread with jelly. That was a fun costume party at school!"

"I liked that your costumes required no explanation." Simon chuckled as he nudged Theodore.

Jeanette continued to read that entry. "Oh, Brittany was pregnant by then, but didn't know it. She says she had to run to the restroom to throw up several times that night. She wonders if it was food poisoning, but she saw other people eating the same food from the buffet, who seemed just fine. And she knows the punch wasn't spiked, since the principal and some of the teachers were there. Awww! She says, 'Alvin was so sweet that night. After the second or third time I threw up, he was waiting there when I left the bathroom with some candy mints and a glass of punch for me. He asked if I was OK, and offered me the mints and the punch. He said, 'Not because I'm expecting us to make-out later, but I thought you'd like to get the vomit taste out of your mouth. Well, that, and Simon wanted to make sure I keep you from getting dehydrated.' Alvin can sure surprise me with his thoughtfulness at times! He's more than just a cute off-an-on boyfriend to me. Ha! Halloween arm candy! Because I wasn't feeling too well that night - and I felt even worse the next morning, as I write this - our make-out session last night was cut short. When he took me home, he actually led me upstairs and helped me into bed, since my sisters weren't home yet. Since I felt so weak at that time, Alvin even got out my PJs for me, and he helped me change out of my costume and into my PJs."

"Oooh, scandalous!" Eleanor giggled.

"I'm sure it was nothing like Ophelia and Mortimer were about to do." Theodore added.

Jeanette continued reading. "OK, as I write this, I realize that sounds hot, but since I was sick, it wasn't as steamy as things have been between Alvin and me in the past. His hands still feel so good against my skin - like, as he helped me get out of my Judy costume and into my PJs. I would've appreciated it a lot more if I wasn't sick. Ever since we were twelve and first started going out, I realized how much I like his hands. Sometimes I watch his fingers as he plays his guitar and relive the feeling of those same, sexy fingers dancing rhythmically and playfully across my bra straps or the spaghetti straps of my tank tops. His hands didn't just stop there!" Jeanette suppressed a giggled, along with Eleanor.

"No kidding!" Eleanor giggled. "Does she say where his hands _did_ stop?"

Jeanette continued reading. "But sadly, I was sick that night, so all Alvin really got to do with his hands was rub my back and my belly, until he heard my sisters coming home. That's when he made sure I was tucked in, then he gave me a small kiss on my lips, with just a hint of tongue, and he said, 'Goodnight, Brittany, My Princess. I hope you feel better soon.' I just waved to him as he left our bedroom area. I don't know if he heard me, since I felt so weak when I waved to him and whispered, 'Goodnight, and thank you, Alvin, My Hero!' But I could see him smile as he left, so I'm pretty sure he heard me. I mean, that's been our 'thing' since Kindergarten - he calls me his 'Princess' and I call him my 'Hero'. Other times he calls me 'M'Lady', and I call him 'M'Hunky-Munk'. I guess some people would find our relationship weird and complicated, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I just love Alvin so much! I only hope I continue to make him feel as loved and cherished as he makes me feel, even when I'm sick as a dog and throwing everything up." Jeanette looked around at the others. "And that's the last thing she wrote - just a few nights ago."

"Looks like Brittany _does_ love Alvin, and she cares deeply about him." Simon sighed. "He would be relieved, if not _thrilled_ to know that."

"Does she say anything in there about...the time that our nieces and nephews were conceived?" Theodore asked.

"Really, Theo, you want to hear details Britt wrote about that?" Eleanor asked him sarcastically, before admitting, "OK, I wanna hear what she wrote about that, too. Keep reading, Jeanette!" She sat up and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Jeanette chuckled. "You want me to find _that_ entry? Well, OK, but I am not responsible for any ensuing nightmares."

Theodore laughed. "Yes! This is an even juicier bedtime story than the one about Mortimer and Ophelia!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Eleanor finding Miss Miller's "secret stash" was inspired by one of my own experiences. While goofing off and exploring my grandparents' "library, or study, or office, or whatever you call it" either while I was in late high school or college, I discovered several drawers full of those kinda novels. I had always thought my grandparents were very conservative  & full of traditional old-world charm, but once I found those I laughed to myself & thought, "Wow, Nana just got cooler!" (But I didn't ask her about her "collection" or say anything to even let her know that I had seen it.) She moved to a smaller house since then, so I don't know if this collection of novels went into storage or got sold since then. (Unlike Eleanor, I had no desire to read about a love affair between "Ophelia" & "Mortimer", or other people I don't even know - I'd much rather read and write about Chipmunks or Ninja Turtles characters!)

I also gave the Chipettes middle names, which are also mentioned in my fanfics "Ted's Teepee" and "Munkin' To The Extreme", since the Nickelodeon cartoon has only mentioned (so far) Theodore's middle name, Jameson. And it was fun making Eleanor attempt to give Jeanette a hard time, but Jeanette keeps deflecting with her heavy knowledge. A reason she's a genius! Alvin's skateboarding accident at age 12 is in my fanfic "Munkin' To The Extreme" (also when Brittany and Alvin started "going out", & calling each other "M'Lady" & "M'Hunky-Munk").

The "endangered frog stuck to Brittany's face" was in the Nick cartoon episode "Suck Toad". At one point, Alvin tries to take Brittany to the movies, but the toad gets dehydrated and starts chirping loudly, disrupting the movie for everyone else. After that fiasco, it would make sense to rent movies and watch them at home, so they could pause the movie if the toad got hungry or thirsty. And it would also make sense to try some stevia or a low-calorie sweetener instead of sugar. The Chipettes tried to read each other's diaries in the 80s cartoon episode "Dear Diary" (that came with the Valentine collection DVD).

A little shout-out to Queequegg with having Alvin & Brittany go as Nick & Judy from "Zootopia". I've been a fan of her work, and she's written several cute "Zootopia" fanfics. Simon & Jeanette as C3PO & R2D2 is from an episode of "Big Bang Theory", where Amy & Sheldon talk about that as one of their costume ideas (but "compromise" & go as Raggedy Ann & "Raggedy-C3PO"). Theo & Ellie's costume is a nod to how (I imagine) they met in Kindergarten in my fanfic "Chip-ergarten".


	5. Gold In Them Thar Mountains

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13(T), for mentions of a girl going bra-less in a tank top, menstruation, and some other mild sexual references.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Simon/Jeanette, Theodore/Eleanor

* * *

 **5\. Gold In Them Thar Mountains**

"Since you insist..." Jeanette sighed as she flipped through Brittany's diary. "Oh, I think I found the entry about the day Alvin moved into the Treehouse."

"That seems like a good place to start." Simon noted.

"Here goes..." Jeanette started reading. "Friday, September second, two-thousand sixteen... Looks like Alvin will be staying with us Chipettes in the Treehouse for a while. It started this time while I was watching TV one evening alone in our living room. I think Jen was off seeing some movie, possibly with Simon, and Ellie was out playing club soccer with Theo. I was already in my favorite PJs - pink PJ pants with red hearts outlined in white, and a white spaghetti-strap tank top with a large pink heart on the front outlined in red. It was still a little chilly that evening, so I also had my red socks, fuzzy pink slippers and my pink satiny bathrobe, which was on me but not tied or closed. Looking back, I could've just worn a bra as an extra layer, but when I'm just lounging around my house, I'd rather go bra-less, so I did. Besides that, my PJ tank top kinda has its own built-in shelf bra. And since my period just ended, I was sorta 'celebrating' by wearing my white bikini-cut panties with little pink musical notes all over them."

"Whoa!" Theodore gagged. "Is she gonna go into much more detail about that? I'm suddenly feeling nauseated again."

"About which part?" Eleanor giggled. "Her wardrobe or her menstrual cycle? I mean, it figures that Britt will go on and on talking about her clothes in her diary. Kind of a win for all of us to get a cameo in there, and before she went into detail about all her clothes and her physiology."

"I've already accepted that this is _Brittany's_ diary, and she'll be writing about what is important to _her_ , whether or not the rest of us care for those details." Simon shrugged. "It's kinda entertaining for me, already. I'm thinking of it as a good insight into the mind of the female of the species. You may continue reading, Jeanette."

Jeanette read on. "So, I was just relaxing and watching TV in our Treehouse living room by myself one evening, when I heard a knock at the door. I knew it wasn't one of my sisters, since they have keys. I looked out the window and could see a red hoodie with a golden 'A' on the front, and baggy-ish jeans, and a red baseball cap turned backwards, so I knew it was Alvin. It seems like the only times he ever knocks on our door or calls is when he wants - but he'll say he _needs_ \- something. I rolled my eyes and sighed, prepared to say, 'What do you want this time, Alvin?' But when I opened the door, he was sniffling, and his eyes were red and puffy, and he had his black duffle bag with the red-striped straps at his feet that I didn't notice earlier. So, I was like, 'Alvin? Are you OK? What happened?' It must've been serious, since he looked like he did some heavy crying. Some people still look pretty or cute when they cry, but Alvin will admit that he's not one of them. So, in order to preserve his 'good looks' (AKA - for the sake of his own vanity!), he reserves crying for the _really_ special occasions. Kinda scary to think that I've known him long enough to know that about him - when school started this year, our friendship officially hit its ten-year anniversary. Jeanette told me that most chipmunks don't even live that long!"

"He really doesn't look good when he's crying." Theodore explained. "He just looks so pathetic, though, that it makes you wanna cry with him."

Simon chuckled. "As his brothers, Theo and I can tell when he's fake-crying to be overly dramatic or when he's really crying. If it's fake, he still looks like a pretty-boy rockstar. If it's real, he looks like a total mess - like some homeless person with a life-long addiction to some hard-core drugs."

Jeanette kept reading. "Instead of saying anything, Alvin just collapsed with his arms around my shoulders and his head down. I led him inside, along with his bag, and let him sit on the couch to my left, telling him that he was welcome to join me as I watched TV. I put the TV on mute, patted his right shoulder, and asked if he was ready to talk. Since he doesn't have a mom in his life, sometimes he can be cute if I baby him a little and let him think for a moment that _I'm_ his mom. But this whole scenario has gotten weird on me before, when he starts to get an Oedipal complex for me. Fortunately, I knew from Jeanette making me watch enough episodes of ' _The Big Bang Theory_ ', that when someone comes into your house under emotional stress and strain, you offer them a hot beverage. I asked Alvin if he wanted some hot apple cider or something from the kitchen. He just nodded. Once I made the drink for him, he sipped from his mug for a few minutes, still not ready to talk. I turned the TV's sound back on and watched, while Alvin laid his head in my lap and looked like he wanted to go to sleep. He looked like he was dozing off, and I just used my fingers to gently stroke his cheeks and move his bangs out of his face. After about an hour of him acting like a scared little boy, he finally said he was ready to talk - using real words."

"Aww!" Eleanor squealed. "I don't know who I'm feeling more sorry for at this point - Alvin, because he's come in all sad, or Brittany, because she's about to get pregnant!" She added a giggle at the end.

"It doesn't work like that, Eleanor." Jeanette went on to explain. "You see, if her menstrual cycle just ended, that means she's only on day seven or eight of her cycle, and she can't get pregnant until closer to day fourteen."

Eleanor rolled her eyes at her sister. "I know, Jeanette. ' _About to_ get pregnant' is a relative term, I mean within the next week or so of this entry. Keep reading, please."

Jeanette sighed. "The first thing Alvin asked once he could talk was whether he could stay in the Treehouse for a while. I just said, 'Oh, sure! You're practically family. Stay here at your own risk. I hope you don't mind feeling like a minority living in a sorority.' He faintly laughed at that joke. Good, I gave him a little relief from his obvious emotional pain. He said he didn't mind being outnumbered at all, he just couldn't stay at his house. I asked him if he had a fight with his brothers or something. He said his brothers were both out of the house at the time, and he had a HUGE argument with Dave. He knew Dave was right about some things, but felt it was still below-the-belt for Dave to point them out and rub them in his face. In his words, he said something like, 'You know, a bunch of stuff about how I'm reckless, immature, irresponsible, a constant disappointment to him, and now that I'm fifteen I should take more charge of my own life and grow up. I don't know, after twenty minutes of his lecture, I felt like I was just nothing but a disappointment to Dave, and he was sorry he had adopted me.' Sometimes Alvin can be a such a drama-queen! But he is still entitled to his own feelings. I tried to assure him that deep down, his father would never stop loving him, but that he was still welcome to stay here in the Treehouse as long as he needed. I hugged him and told him his good points, like he's grown up a lot, and he really does care about others, and he has a good heart, full of such passion for life. And he's feisty, and he's done a lot of things that people have told him that he couldn't do - some because he's a chipmunk, and others just in general."

"Poor Alvin." Simon sighed. "Academically, he's always been in my shadow, at school. Philanthropically, he's been in Theo's shadow. Most people just love Theo and his sweet heart."

"That would be Eleanor." Theodore winked across the bed at her. " _She's_ my 'sweetheart'!"

"Aww! Theo!" Eleanor squealed. "And you're _my_ sweetheart!"

"It's just..." Simon began, "Alvin may be wild, crazy, and erratic, but every time I think life would be less hectic and crazy if he were any different, I realize that life would be too dull. So, I love Alvin, and I am proud to call him my brother and close friend despite the times we clash."

"Me too!" Theodore agreed. "I love him, too. And even though at times he's told me he feels like a lousy brother, and a lousy son, I just give him a hug - since that's when he needs one. And I tell him that I wouldn't ever trade him for any other big brother in the world."

"He's even been like a big brother to me." Eleanor sighed. "Even though I'm not his girlfriend, and I haven't _been_ his girlfriend for quite some time, he's always been the big brother who will stop everything to help me. He's been sweet to me, and given me tips and helped me practice in co-ed soccer and volleyball, and other sports we've done together. My close friendship with him still means a lot to me, even though I'm content for us to be platonic friends. Come to think of it, he's taken me on a few fun and memorable dates, but it was kinda like that episode of ' _Friends_ ' where Joey dates Rachel, even though I'm more of a 'Monica'. Who knows? If I wasn't already in a great relationship with Theodore, if Alvin asked me out, I would honestly say yes, even _after_ he's gotten my sister pregnant."

"I hear you there, Ellie." Jeanette chuckled. "Alvin has taken me out on some fun, memorable dates, too. Then again, so has Theodore, especially during times when Simon and I didn't get to hang out as often as we wanted. Alvin's really been the one who brought me out of my shell over the years. He's been very supportive, and I know he's confided a lot of stuff in me over the years. At one of those early times when he started getting those 'more-than-just-friends feelings' for Brittany, he was coming to me a lot asking if Brittany said anything about him, or how she was doing. I was like his wing-woman. It was kinda cute!"

"Sometimes I've played wingman for Brittany when she started getting some similar feelings for Alvin." Simon admitted. "And she was even my wing-woman when I didn't know how to make a move when it came to my feelings for Jeanette. Kinda ironic that Brittany and I even started getting those feelings for each other while playing wing-person for each other. But, yeah, if things weren't already going great with Jeanette, I'd love to take Brittany out sometime, regardless of the fact that she's carrying a child that isn't mine. I mean, she's still my friend, and I don't think things would've worked out so well with Jeanette, if I didn't have Brittany helping me like she did."

Theodore smiled. "Isn't it nice to know that even though we are all happy in our current relationships, we still all have these other friendships that are still equally important in _keeping_ us happy and stabilized in our current relationships? I mean, I feel like I owe a lot to Jeanette - not just for how she helped Ellie and me in our hangover this morning, but she's been like a fun big sister to me, and we've had a lot of fun together."

"I totally agree, Theodore." Jeanette smiled at him. "I've had fun a lot of fun with you, too!"

"Good observation, Theodore!" Simon patted his brother's left shoulder. "And also, even though Eleanor and I like to give each other a hard time now and then, I enjoy her company, and I consider her one of the wing-women I am proud to have in my corner."

"Totally, Simon!" Eleanor winked over at him with her right hand throwing a friendly gun-point to him. "I still have fun with you, too. I'll confess that the first few times I may have hung out with you like that, I was kinda 'scouting you out', you know, to make sure you were right for Jeanette. Either that or just to see what she saw in you." She added a giggle, which made him laugh.

" _Touché_ , Eleanor!" Simon pointed over at her. "My friendship with you would be too dull if you didn't give me a hard time like that at these times." The others laughed along with them.

Jeanette looked at the diary page still in her lap. "Well, do you want me to finish this entry, even though there's only a page left, and I don't think they're gonna do any mating activities in that small a timeline?"

"Sure." Simon decided as the others just shrugged.

Jeanette continued the diary entry. "Even though there is still a lot to do about helping Alvin heal the rift in his relationship with his dad, I at least felt it was a small victory that Alvin was smiling when I went off to my bed at the end of the day, as he slept on our couch. We were pretty cozy and comfy on the couch for another hour after our talk. We may have had other moments in the past that have been more romantic, but I think he needed a friend more than a girlfriend at this particular moment. I found a pillow and blanket he could use while on the couch, and we even shared a brief kiss on the lips before I started heading off to bed. Before I went upstairs, he stopped me and said, 'Britt, I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for letting me sleep over, listening to my situation, the nice warm drink, and stuff.' I was like, 'Sure, no problem, Alvin. What are friends for?' Then he smiled with that mischievous twinkle in his eye - which I actually find hot and irresistible about him - and he said, 'Oh, and Britt, a special thanks to you for not wearing a bra with your tank top at a time like this. You know how much I enjoy a mountain view of the twin peaks, so that really makes my night!' Now he tells me!" Jeanette paused to allow the others time to laugh hysterically.

Once they recovered from their laughter over the previous section, Jeanette finished reading the entry, "Oh well, at least Alvin enjoyed it, even though the 'mountains' aren't really that big - I'm just a B-cup. But we actually had a good laugh about it. It's not like we've never seen each other naked before. We still haven't gone _that_ far yet. I mean, we're both still virgins in the traditional sense of the word. But at this point, I'd like for my first time to be with him, it's just that I want to wait for the right time to take our relationship to the next level. I know we're supposed to wait until we're married, blah-blah-blah, and all that other stuff they've been saying to us at church and stuff, but we're chipmunks, so I don't think all the same human rules apply. Alvin's special to me, and I can see us ending up together regardless. But this is hardly a time to consider going to the next level with him, since he's having trouble at home with Dave. I hope to be the good friend that he needs in the meantime." The others gasped in surprise at hearing this.

"Wow. Just. Wow." Eleanor gasped. "Thank you so much for reading that, Jeanette. I thought all the heat had burned out of that entry, but you just proved me wrong."

"Yeah, there was still some good stuff left in the tank, to my surprise as well." Simon chuckled.

"I honestly didn't know I'd find anything worth reading in that last paragraph, either." Jeanette giggled. "But that was pure gold!"

Theodore sighed. "I can't wait for you to read us the next entry..."

* * *

 **A/N:** The line about the "minority living in a sorority" is from my friend, Caite (Jones) Hill, who told me around 2007-ish that her dad felt outnumbered at home (with her, her mom,  & her 2 sisters), & would often say that about his living situation.

Alvin does seem to call Brittany a lot in the Nickelodeon cartoon, especially when he wants a favor, but he says he _needs_ a favor. Alvin brought Jeanette out of her shell in the episode "My Sister, The Weirdo". Simon  & Brittany "wing-manned" for each other in my other fanfic, "Munkin' To The Extreme", & they also had some moments in exploring mixed (non-canon) couples, such as their "Marry Couples", "Kiss Couples", & "Kill Couples". I noticed Eleanor & Simon like to give each other a hard time, like in the episode "Warbie", when she called him a "little tired baby" for sleeping through his watch. And in "Monster Madness", where they made fun of each other's reactions to the movie.

On various episodes of " _The Big Bang Theory_ ", Sheldon says that "social protocol" dictates that you offer an emotionally distraught guest a hot beverage.

Sometimes I've watched "Friends", thinking I was still watching "Chipmunks", or some "Chipmunks" moments still remind me of some "Friends" moments. Eleanor's cooking & cleaning makes me think of Monica, Simon is like Ross (the studious paleontologist, since he has a dinosaur backpack on the cartoon), Alvin is like Joey (performing & acting, & a lady's man), Jeanette is like Phoebe (the mysterious & compassionate flower child), Brittany is like Rachel (glamorous & materialistic, even slightly spoiled, but not too much to still be lovable to everyone else), & Theodore is like Chandler (kind of the quiet observer of everything, but has a sense of humor, & he likes Eleanor who is like Monica). Alvin & Brittany's whole relationship on the cartoon reminds me of that of Ross & Rachel - even though Simon is more like Ross, & Alvin is more like Joey. ("We were on a break!") So, maybe for that reason, the Chipmunks are like the season where Joey dated Rachel.


	6. Hats Off To Alv-ittany

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated R(M), for strong sensual content and suggestive references to male and female anatomy.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Theodore/Eleanor, Simon/Jeanette

* * *

 **6\. Hats Off To Alv-ittany**

"Sunday, September fourth, two thousand sixteen," Jeanette began reading the next entry. "Tomorrow is Labor Day, so I'll be sleeping in. Alvin is still sleeping on our couch, which it's fun having him over, don't get me wrong. It's just still sad that he and Dave aren't talking to each other. Our family went to church this morning in separate cars. I rode with Alvin, so he would have some company in his little red roadster, while everyone else rode with Dave. We then said hi to our friends in the youth group - or at least the ones who were still in town - as if nothing happened. Dave usually goes to the singles group, and he was probably sitting with some of his friends from that group, while we sat with the youth group after helping sing with the worship team and the band. Our family usually goes out together for lunch afterwards. Sometimes we join other families or friends and hang out for a while.

"But since Alvin and Dave weren't talking to each other, we took separate cars through the drive-through windows of separate fast-food restaurants. The others opted for Tex-Mex, while Alvin and I had Asian takeout. He paid for it, so it was kinda like a lunch date. We joined the other chipmunks on the Treehouse patio. They said that Dave got lunches for all of them, then dropped them off at the house, and then he himself went out to eat with some other friends. Most likely, Julie Garcia, who he's been dating once in a while throughout the last - what, ten years? In some ways, that is admirable, as it shows they are incredibly patient, but good grief, Dave! Either take a poop or get off the can! Just propose to her already! Or else Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler from ' _The Big Bang Theory_ ' are gonna get married before you do!"

The others had to take a break to roll around and laugh. Eleanor finally noted, "Wow, I didn't know Brittany knew such vulgar words as 'poop' or 'can'. Does she still kiss Alvin with that mouth?"

"Maybe you could lend her some of your books, Ellie." Jeanette nudged her sister, while she and the others shared another laugh.

Eleanor started to blush again, but she shook her head and shrugged. "All my reading material will teach her is just some classy language for male and female genitalia. Still nothing classier to describe excrement or the toilet."

"On another note," Simon started, "Ten years _is_ a long time to go without making a real move in a relationship. Even though it has been more of an off-and-on thing."

"Kinda like Alvin and Brittany." Theodore chimed in. "Only Dave and Julie probably go 'off' for different reasons - like they've both been busy with their kids' extracurricular activities."

"To think," Eleanor added, "That's about to be Alvin and Brittany - taking little kids to soccer practice, scout meetings, and dance recitals. Maybe Alvin will have to trade out his 'little red roadster' for a 'little red minivan' before he's out of high school."

"Yeah," Simon sighed, "While the rest of us are trying to get into good colleges, and study for our SATs. It's amazing how much of their lives will change - and how much _our_ lives will change - within the next several months. Not that I'm against having children, but I hope to have a job or some solid means of supporting a family before then. And for the record, Jeanette, if I'm still with you by then, we can talk more about having as many kids as you want. You'd be a great mom, whether you are mom to my kids, or some other guy's kids." He did a small sideways glance in Theodore's direction.

"Aww..." Eleanor and Theodore giggled simultaneously, before Eleanor nudged her sister, "Simon's a real keeper! Hubba, hubba! I totally approve of him if you and him wanna procreate someday. And I'm only saying that because I have dibs on Theo." She briefly used her feet under the covers to flirt by rubbing against Theodore's feet.

"No problem, I like my woman strong and direct, even though I like my coffee with lots of cream and sugar." Theodore giggled as he let his feet dance against Eleanor's with a flirty smile on his face. He glanced over at Jeanette, "But, Jeanette, maybe you should keep reading, before Ellie and I make some 'feet-babies'."

"Oh yeah, sure." Jeanette looked back at the page. "Where was I? Oh yeah, we were eating our takeout on the Treehouse patio on Sunday afternoon... As we all got to talking and discussing our plans for the extended weekend, Simon mentioned some vehicle project he was working on in the basement. Alvin's eyes lit up, and he asked if Simon needed any help from a 'dumb-blonde lab assistant other than Theo'."

"Hey!" Theodore interrupted.

"Sorry, Theodore." Jeanette shrugged. "I'm just reading what Brittany wrote. Apparently Alvin said it, so if you're gonna be mad at anyone, be mad at him. Anyways, when he said it that day, I don't remember you saying anything about it then, even though you were right there at the same table."

Theodore rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What can I say? I _really_ like the potato-cheese-bean-rice-guacamole-and-salsa burritos from that Tex-Mex place, and I must've been eating my second one. It was so good, it transported me to another world."

Jeanette smiled. "Oh yeah, they do make amazing other-worldly burritos that can have a noise-canceling effect."

Eleanor playfully nudged her sister. "Use your own boyfriend for your 'food-fantasies', Jeanette. Either that or keep reading."

Jeanette giggled. "Sorry, guys. Let's see...I was at the part about the 'dumb-blonde lab assistant'... Simon just rolled his eyes at Alvin's comment, pointing out that Alvin's hair is more auburn, while Alvin was like, 'I'm not technically a blonde, but I'm mentally and emotionally a blonde. And you, of all people know that any of the blonde people at this table are better at math and science-y stuff than me. I'm dumber than all of them put together...or something like that. But I just really wanna hang out with you, Simon, my awesome big brother, and Teddy-Boy is still welcome to tag along. It'll be the ' _Three Munk-sketeers_ ' together again. Whaddaya say?' Simon was like, 'Sure, you can hang out with us in the basement.' Good thing, for his own sake, he was done with his talk about 'dumb-blondes', or I would've wanted to kill him!"

"That's right!" Eleanor was pounding her fist into her hand. Theodore was nodding in heartfelt agreement.

Jeanette continued reading. "So anyway, Alvin got to hang out with his brothers in the basement for the rest of the afternoon, while I read my fashion magazines out by the pool. My sisters were playing badminton off to the side. Well, it was more like my athletic sis, Ellie, was teaching my quieter sis Jen how to play. Not that she was ready for the Olympics by the end of their session, but as Jen started to get it, it was more interesting to watch them play. I asked if I could play winner, but they weren't really keeping score, just goofing off. But Jen gave me her racket and said she was ready for a break, anyway. Ellie was like, 'Don't worry, Britt, I'll go easy on ya!' I was like, 'Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you!' Ellie and I are usually the more competitive ones. Jen returned with some lemonade for all three of us. Ellie and I kinda needed a line judge, and it was nice to have her as an audience. Ellie beat me, of course, but I didn't go down that easily - it took her three out of our five rounds to do it! And Ellie was even tired out by the end of that final round - Ha! Thanks to me! - so she took a break while Jen actually wanted to play me.

"Apparently, I was tired by then, too, so I thought, 'Oh good, Jen will probably go easy on me.' Instead, she actually beat me in the first round! I was like, 'Who is this girl, 'Jeanette Two-Point-Oh'?' It was like Jen upped her game just by watching Ellie and I play. Little did I know, she was studying and learning my moves! My big sis really _is_ a genius! Even though I was tired after playing Eleanor - since my little sis is her own force to be reckoned with - I finally managed to beat Jeanette in three out of five rounds. It wasn't easy, and I was even more tired afterwards. Yeah, the whole thing would make a weird story for Olympic champions, but it was good bonding with my sisters. Afterwards, we ended up pushing each other in the pool - fully dressed. Then we walked up to the Treehouse to clean off and dry off."

"Wow, Jeanette," Theodore marveled. "All I can say is...respect!" He thumped the left side of his upper chest with his right fist. "I wish I could've been there to see you almost beat Brittany in badminton. Whoa, say that last part three times fast. Anyways, swimming in the pool in your clothes is also fun. I wished we _had_ joined you for that."

"I remember that." Eleanor sighed happily. "We weren't swimming very long, maybe fifteen minutes tops, and we thought you guys might come out and join us soon, so we kept our clothes on."

"Maybe that was the problem." Simon chuckled. "If Alvin knew you girls were skinny-dipping in the pool, I'm sure we would've definitely joined you."

"Hey, we don't skinny-dip in your pool." Eleanor scoffed. "Well, maybe my sisters do, but I'm above that. Curvy chicks like me, though - I 'chunky-dunk'!"

"That's right!" Theodore crawled over to share a high-five with her. As he returned to his spot on the bed, he sighed. "I'll admit that the times my brothers and I have swam naked in our pool were during weekends when you girls were out of town."

Eleanor laughed, "We Chipettes do the exact same thing when we know _you_ guys are out of town!"

"To think that we used to take baths together ten years ago." Simon began. "But since then we have never coordinated a co-ed nudist pool party."

"I have a feeling Alvin and Brittany may have done that, if you'd just let me read some more." Jeanette chuckled. When she saw some nods from the others, she continued. "Before I knew it, my sisters went out to eat with friends, while I was watching TV in my pajamas, robe, and house-shoes again, also bra-less. I suddenly heard a brief knock on the door, but instead of letting me get up to answer it, Alvin just let himself in. All the Chipmunk guys have a key to our Treehouse by now, as often as they visit. But Alvin just wanted to make sure he wasn't interrupting us, jokingly asking if we sorority girls had started any naked pillow fights without inviting him. I originally just rolled my eyes, but then I noticed he had a rip in his left sleeve, and his shirt was kinda greasy. I asked him about the rip, if he needed any bandages or anything. He said he didn't even remember getting that, so he might also need to be checked for a concussion. I offered to sew it back up, since Eleanor has taught me to sew over the years. He took me up on that offer and just took off his shirt right there next to me on the couch - but naturally he kept wearing his hat. Not that I've never seen Alvin shirtless - or even naked - before, but there's just something about his muscular shoulders and athletic bod that just makes me wanna stare. He's just so hot! He was like, 'What? You've seen more of my skin than this.' Gee, thanks for putting me on the spot. But I just told him that he had a mild scrape and a bruise on that part of his shoulder where the rip was on his shirt. I asked if he'd like a bandage for it. He said sure, as he followed me to the bathroom for the first aid kit. I helped him clean it and put a bandage on it. Once again I had fun 'mommying' him, so I even kissed that part of his arm on top of the bandage."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Eleanor squealed. "It's like she's his mama _and_ his baby-mama! Sorry to keep interrupting."

"No problem, Eleanor, I always thought listening to the commentary track made us die-hard nerdy fans of something." Simon chuckled.

Jeanette shared a high-five and chuckled with him before she continued. "Once Alvin's arm was bandaged, we went back to the couch. I also got some sewing supplies so I could fix the rip in Alvin's shirt while we watched TV and talked. I asked him what he was working on in the basement with his brothers, and if he remembered how his shirt got ripped. He said they were working on some electric-biodiesel hybrid motorcycle or dirt bike, and that something must've fallen on that part of his arm at one time. At least he had a great time with his brothers. Still not talking to his dad. I finished the sewing job on Alvin's shirt in a few minutes and set it aside. I let Alvin know it was done, and asked if he wanted to wear it. He inspected it, and seemed to appreciate my sewing job. So I went to return the sewing supplies.

"When I got back to the living room, Alvin was still shirtless, and he was lying across the couch on his belly, with his head end on the ottoman and his legs resting against the back of the couch, with his feet where someone's head would normally be. He said he liked my sewing job, but the shirt was still dirty, so he just put it with his laundry. He also said he was pretty comfortable showing more skin around me, since the time I did some nude drawings of him this past spring semester toward the end of that art class I took. Good times! I had felt bad enough about seeing him so vulnerable, that I decided to let him see me naked. We both seemed to enjoy that, but nothing happened at that time, since we were somehow too close as friends to go all the way with having sex, even though we had a great time petting each other and feeling each other up back then."

"So, isn't that considered foreplay?" Eleanor asked. "Not to judge or anything, since Theo and I may have also done everything but the actual intercourse."

"And we're pretty sure we kept ours above the waist, too." Theodore added.

Simon laughed. "Sometimes I've wondered if every interaction Alvin and Brittany had before their 'actual intercourse' was just foreplay. There were times I thought, 'Oh, come on! For people who hate each other as much as you say you do, you sure spend a lot of time together, and a lot of time obsessing about each other'."

"Good grief!" Eleanor shook her head. "I mean, Simon and I give each other a hard time every now and then, whenever we think we deserve it, but we don't obsess over each other like that."

"We don't?" Simon pretended to be surprised, causing Eleanor to laugh. "That's because we have a brother-sister relationship. I'd say about seventy percent friendship, with thirty percent healthy sibling rivalry. I mean, we've even played wing-person for each other once in a while. Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany are flopped, and include an attraction component that overlaps with and is often indistinguishable from their rivalry - it's so weird that I have a hard time explaining it with the math and science that I know."

"And Brittany and Alvin think _I'm_ weird?" Jeanette shrugged before continuing the reading. "Back to our time today, we were just watching TV quietly for a few minutes, I was sitting to the right of Alvin's feet. Since his head and hat were between me and my view of the TV, but still not blocking my view of the TV, during some more boring commercials my eyes would drift over to shirtless Alvin. His tail was kinda up, and twitching back and forth, almost calling to me to check him out. Was he doing it on purpose? Or is that just something he does when he's comfortable? It was cute, either way! So during the next commercial break, I reached out with my left hand and gently started rubbing his back along his beautiful stripes. He seemed to enjoy this, as he was humming - almost purring - and his tail twitched even faster, but he wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were closed, and he was just basking in the sensation.

"I liked how soft his fur was under my fingers. He's such an animal! And I mean that in a good way, and I often forget how wild he is. My hand got tired of moving, so it just rested at the bottom of the stripes, at the top of his jeans, right before his tail begins - basically at the small of his back. He finally turned around and looked at me, smiling. He was like, 'Oh, thanks, Britt!' He even got up and gave me a hug. It may have been a brief, uneventful hug, but at the end of it his head was in my lap and he was on his back, looking up at me with those beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Naturally, with my right hand I played with his hair, around the hat of course. With my left hand, I rested it on his chest over his heart. His right hand came up and rested on top of my hand. I could really feel his heart beating. Mine was probably beating equally fast. I could also feel it whenever he talked or laughed. He even started humming in his 'sexy voice', an art he has perfected since he first learned how to do that voice at twelve, and we officially started a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

"Aww." Theodore smiled. "Somehow that brings back memories of the first time Ellie-Belle gave me a belly-rub back in Kindergarten. Only we were both fully dressed in our school clothes, goofing off in the school cafeteria."

"Ah, Young love..." Jeanette smiled before she kept reading. "Alvin was just adorable at that moment! Was I thinking of him as a mommy would think of a little kid? Or as if he were some wild, muscular hunk that I wanted to make out with? In some ways, I couldn't decide! My hand found its way to the ridge of fur in the middle of his chest and belly, where fur from the right side of his body meets the fur from the left side of his body. It was soft, like the fur on his back.

"This ridge of fur is another thing that fascinates me about Alvin's body. I first noticed it when we were eight, and we had been competing against each other in a balloon race around the world, that just turned out to be a hoax and a front for diamond smuggling. My sisters and I saved the three boys from being sacrificed by a tribe in Fiji. It was a long story, but Alvin was wearing a loincloth at the time, and the two of us had called a temporary truce to our usual rivalry. Anyways, I fell asleep with my head pillowed on Alvin's upper chest and shoulder that night, rubbing Alvin's belly before I knew it. Since then, of course, his fur has become darker, thicker, and even a little coarser - about the same time his physique got so lean and muscular, and he found his 'sexy voice'. Yeah, we officially started our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship about the same time he was going through puberty. Is it weird that I felt a bit turned on by watching Alvin's body grow up? Plenty of other girls are disgusted by hearing about male puberty issues, but for some reason I enjoyed seeing it on Alvin.

"About that same time, he had a skateboarding accident where he basically got a serious injury to his crotch, and he couldn't even walk. He even let me view his injury a few hours after it happened, scandalous as that was. We haven't told Dave to this day! But our siblings all know about it. To be honest though, I didn't get a very good look at his thing, there was too big a bruise in the way, and quite a bit of bleeding. Poor thing! No pun intended there, LOL. As I witnessed him heal and grow over the following week, we became closer. I didn't think it was possible, but Alvin seemed to blossom and become even more handsome and attractive to me, even though I witnessed him at his most awkward stage.

"Hey, he was there at my awkward stage the year before. We were wrestling and goofing off, even though he still had his head bandaged and stapled from an accident at the beach - he sure gets into a lot of accidents, reckless as he is. One advantage I had over him at the time was that I already hit my growth spurt, so I was actually bigger than him. I had him pinned down and everything, feeling quite cocky. Then Simon and Jeanette pulled me off him, since they saw blood on our clothes. They were worried that I had accidentally disturbed the staples on Alvin's head. To our surprise, the blood was actually from me, as I first got my period. Funny that Alvin was a little more embarrassed about it than I was, later on, once he learned what really happened. But he showed a lot more maturity and concern over my well-being at the time than I expected."

"Yikes." Theodore shuddered a little. "Brittany sure goes on and on about that kinda stuff."

Simon patted his brother's back. "Get used to it, Theodore. Menstruation is just another natural and normal biological process for females."

"Not so much that." Theodore clarified. "But all her talk about Alvin's 'perfect' and 'sexy' body. I'm a little worried that by the end of this, I'll actually be attracted to my brother Alvin. It's already hard enough to look at him the same, knowing that he's a non-virgin who is about to be a dad. Any time I see him shirtless from now on, I just know I will think of this."

"So, do you want me to stop reading?" Jeanette asked him.

"Oh no! Please don't!" Theodore begged. "I can always seek counseling later."

"Atta-boy, Theo!" Eleanor crawled over to give him a high-five.

Simon and Jeanette also cheered. "Looks like we're still in this crime together!" Simon shrugged. "And, Theo, if it makes you feel any better, from now on when Alvin takes off his shirt, I'll distract you by taking off mine."

"That'll make _me_ feel better!" Jeanette giggled, throwing a flirtatious wink at Simon.

"Whoa, Jeanette Marlene, keep your panties on! I don't need another pregnant sister." Eleanor laughed. "Keep reading, please!"

Jeanette continued. "So, there I was, stroking my fingers along this sexy ridge of fur on Alvin's body. If you follow it, like a river made of auburn fur, it 'flows' downward into Alvin's belly-button. Interestingly, from south of his belly-button the fur 'flows' upward to his belly-button. Sometimes I still like to continue petting him and stroking his fur below his cute belly-button, but I save it for times when we are alone. He even likes that, too. I know, since I usually get a nice twenty-one gun salute from his Southern Hemisphere - if you know what I mean!" Jeanette paused to give the others and herself some giggle-room.

But she continued reading. "I honestly don't know how Alvin would feel if I told him that he has a cute belly-button. Probably the same way he's reacted when I've made the mistake of calling his thing 'cute' while I drew him nude last spring. Hmm...maybe _that's_ why we've never gone all the way. After that day last spring, I've learned that if I call any part of Alvin's body 'beautiful', 'pretty', or 'cute', I have to add 'in a very masculine way, of course.' This usually makes him feel better. He eventually thanked me and said he liked my job of drawing him nude, while he was lying across my pink, girly bed, still wearing his hat and a gold chain with a large bling-y 'A' on it. He compared it to Michelangelo's _David_ meets the drawing in ' _Titanic_ ' that Leonardo DiCaprio did. 'As if it were drawn by a different Ninja Turtle - Michelangelo DiCaprio.' Or so Alvin remarked once he saw it. Ha! Oh please! I wouldn't say I'm _that_ good after one art class! Alvin was sweet anyways to say that, so I let it slide that he actually thinks our friend Leo Hamato, the Ninja Turtle, was named after DiCaprio instead of DaVinci. Once upon another time, I would've loved to give Alvin a hard time about that, but I was just too busy enjoying the sentiment behind it."

"Don't worry, Brittany, your secret is safe with us." Simon snickered.

Jeanette kept reading. "Wow, gazing at Alvin's bare skin just makes me daydream and reminisce! It was at that moment, as I started tickling Alvin right below his belly-button, that I realized his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped to where his golden boxers with the white A's outlined in red were visible - and my sexy, swashbuckling, hunky heartthrob was starting to hoist the 'Jolly Roger'."

"I wonder if Britt has been reading some of Miss Miller's 'secret stash', too." Eleanor thought as she laughed with the others. "I mean, so far I've heard at least two instances of imagery for Alvin getting a hard-on that I've liked. I was honestly starting to worry that she needed to read the books when she just started calling it his 'thing'. I'm glad to know she's tapped into her more creative powers."

"Not that she ever intended for anyone else to read this." Simon pointed out. "If she did, she would probably make the sexual stuff more poetic. But I've known her to be creative enough that I doubt _any_ of it will be boring."

Jeanette continued once again. "But we heard something outside, and wondered if one or both of my sisters was home. I looked out the window, and just saw some kids several houses down the street goofing off. When I looked back at the couch to tell Alvin that it looked like we still had the Treehouse to ourselves, he was gone. He had gone to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks for both of us. By the time he returned, I decided to lose the robe and just stretch out across the couch and ottoman just like Alvin did earlier, in his exact spot. It still smelled all musky, like him. He sat where I was, and he later told me that he enjoyed watching my tail twitching as his had done earlier. Before long, he was petting the stripes on my back and rubbing my shoulders. I'm sure it was no accident that he brushed the cami straps to where they fell off my shoulders. I even felt him move over on the ottoman next to me so he could kiss the back of my neck. I could feel him caressing my neckline with his fingers and his lips. I rolled onto my back, letting him kiss along my collar bone and then a few inches below there for a while. He then looked at me and asked, with that sexy mischievous twinkle in his eyes, if I had 'let my girls out of their padded prison cells on account of their good behavior'."

"Wow, Alvin is getting poetic with the mammary gland metaphors." Simon chuckled. "Maybe he's been reading from Miss Miller's 'secret stash', too."

Jeanette chuckled as she read. "I answered by moving my arms out of my cami straps, as if I were just wearing a tube-top. It was starting to fall, since nothing was left to hold it up, but I didn't really care. Alvin has met 'my girls' before, and he's seen it all - I let him see me naked as 'payment' for his cooperation while I drew him nude. But it sure was steamy at that moment - we were just making out while I was nearly topless. I definitely had to change my panties before bed! We were interrupted by another noise outside. Alvin was such a gentleman, as his first reaction was to take off his hat and try to use it to keep my boobs covered. We thought once again that my sisters came back. Alvin checked the window this time, since he was on top of me, and it was easier for him to get up - unless you consider that he was also trying to walk with a mighty oak tree and some ripened acorns between his legs!" Jeanette paused for giggle-room.

She continued the saga. "Same stupid neighborhood kids. I've probably babysat them before and I know they've never given me as much trouble as now! Alvin just rolled his eyes and sat in his usual spot on the couch. I noticed he was sitting near where I had cast off my robe from earlier. So I just walked over to him to give him back his hat and sit in his lap - where I could feel that Alvin was still having a good time! My head against his right shoulder, my legs still lady-like and across his left thigh. I also put the robe over us like a blanket, telling him that if we get interrupted again he can use it to cover me, since it may be more suspicious if Alvin is seen without his hat. He joked that using the robe as cover made him look like a nursing mother using a 'Hooter-Hider', only it was weird that he had to cover his 'baby' rather than himself."

Theodore laughed. "Kinda funny in an ironic way that they mention kids and a nursing mom during a topless make-out session that may lead to something more."

"I know." Simon agreed. "It's almost a foreshadowing of things to come for them in the next several months."

Jeanette chuckled. "Once we calmed down, almost back to where we left off, his hands were caressing and stroking - even _cupping_ \- my boobs, and his mouth started kissing my face. Eventually, our lips met, and he even slipped his tongue into my mouth, so I let my tongue dance along with his. I could hear him whispering, 'Oh, Brittany Charlene, M'Lady and My Princess, I love you so much.' I was like, 'Alvin Michael, M'Hunky-Munk, and My Hero! I love you, too!' He stopped kissing me for a brief moment to look into my eyes and ask me, 'Does this mean we are getting back together? The 'Alv-ittany' is back on?' I blinked in slight shock and said, 'Oh, Alvin, I didn't even know it was ever off! I guess we just got so busy that we forgot about us. I'm sorry if I made you feel ignored, with my schoolwork, cheerleading, my summer job with Marina Rodentia, and my school-time job working with the principal.' He rested his forehead against mine, letting our noses meet, as he said, ' _I'm_ sorry if I made _you_ feel ignored! With my football practice, trying to keep my schoolwork and grades up so I can _stay_ on the football team, my 'back-breaking' job as a rockstar, and my side-job posing for _Playgirl_.' I was like, 'What?' And he laughed kinda cute and sarcastically, saying, 'Ha ha! Just kidding! To be honest, the thought has popped up since I posed for your drawing a few months ago. But I'd rather give you the sole pleasure of seeing me naked.' I was like, 'Yeah, and I want _you_ to have the same sole pleasure of seeing _me_ naked.' I then realized something, so I gasped, 'Hey, Alvin, did we just agree to make the 'Alv-ittany' an _exclusive_ relationship?' For a moment there, I was worried that I had scared him off, but he started smiling and nodding, 'I think we did! And it also sounded like we both want to take our relationship to the next _level_. Sorry, Britt, I hope that doesn't scare you off.' I just shook my head like, 'Not at all, Alvin, I kinda want that, too.' We started lightly kissing again for a few seconds, when we heard our siblings on their way up the stairs to the Treehouse - for real this time.

"I realized, 'Hey, Alvin, that's both of your brothers with both of my sisters, and I'm practically topless.' Alvin helped me get the robe in place so that I was decent by the time they all came in the front door. He was trying to pretend I was asleep cradled in his lap, joking to the others, 'Shh! I just put her down for a nap.' As it turns out, Theodore and Simon mostly came up to the Treehouse to give Alvin a goodnight hug, since he would be sleeping on the couch at our Treehouse instead of in his bed. I felt bad to be in the way of the family reunion, so I ended the charade and laughed as I stood up, telling Alvin to hug his brothers while I hugged my sisters on my way to bed. Ellie was nudging me and smiling, throwing me the playful eyebrows like she could sense something was going on. She can be so horny sometimes - both for Theo, and just in general - and I think she could smell the pheromones a mile away. I don't know where she gets her sixth sense for it! But right now I am _way_ too tired to talk about what a nymphomaniac my sister Eleanor can be." Jeanette giggled with some of the others. "And that concludes that entry. Still no actual mating."

Everyone was busy laughing and watching as Eleanor buried her reddening face in her hands. Theodore patted her knee. "That's my girl!" He stated proudly.

* * *

 **A/N:** On a side-note, this entry takes place on my sister's birthday this year (and also Beyoncé's birthday).

Julie is from the Nickelodeon cartoon, especially the episodes "Mancave" and "Slipping Through My Fingers". I gave her a last name. I hope it's not a spoiler alert for my fanfic "Chip-ergarten", but I included her as a cameo in a later chapter, as also their teacher's sister, explaining how she and Dave met. And still coming is the story of the baths with all 6 chipmunks. Nicknames Alvin and Brittany have for each other are also in "Chip-ergarten", as well as "Munkin' To The Extreme" (the story of Alvin's skateboarding injury and his "adventure" starting puberty). Also some references to "The Missed Adventure" (the untold story after the Chipettes rescue the Chipmunks in Fiji in "The Chipmunk Adventure"), as well as a fanfic still in the works called "Chip In The Head" (about the beach accident, with Brittany hitting her awkward stage, and in some ways a prequel to "Munkin' To The Extreme"). I even included a reference to the Chipmunks being friends with the Ninja Turtles, since they meet in my fanfic "Munks Meet More Mutants".

The "Three Munk-sketeers" is a nod to the Nick cartoon episode "Held Back". Brittany admiring Alvin's fur is a spinoff from "The Road Chip", where the babysitter was talking with someone (possibly Eleanor?, as that would explain her flirty "Bye, Theo-dorable!"). The reference to Alvin's "acorns" is from "Chipwrecked".


	7. Start Your Engines!

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated NC-17(M), for nudity and explicit sexual content

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany

* * *

 **7\. Start Your Engines!**

"So, Jeanette, what does the next entry say?" Eleanor laughed as an attempt to take the attention off of herself.

"Oh, right..." Jeanette glanced back at the diary after turning the page. "Saturday, September tenth, two thousand sixteen. It finally happened! Alvin and I finally sealed the deal and took our relationship to the next level! It was awesome! And I want to remember everything about it, like the way it's fun to replay a favorite scene from a favorite movie in slow-motion."

"So do we, Brittany!" Theodore giggled. The others shot him a questioning look. "What?" He asked. "Ellie-Belle sure knows how to get my motor running!" He shot her a quick wink with his smile.

Jeanette continued. "As I write this, I actually miss Alvin already, since he patched things up with Dave and went back to sleeping in his own room of the main house. I'm happy for them, but I still miss M'Hunky-Munk. My bed still smells like him, since he slept here with me last night, instead of on the couch. Is it weird how I like the way Alvin smells all musky and manly? To think, I can remember a time when he was the guy that stunk the worst. I mean, Simon and Theo would complain about his stinky socks, and tell him to hit the showers."

Simon glanced over at Theodore. "It's so true!" The two of them shared a laugh before Simon finished, "But, hey, if Brittany likes his scent now, she can have 'Mister Stinky-Socks'."

"And as long as Alvin doesn't mind _her_ smell," Eleanor added, "He can totally have 'Miss Gassy-Lassie' who still eats gluten despite her gluten-sensitivity, then covers it up with too much perfume and body spray." She shared a laugh with Jeanette for a moment.

"Wow, 'Gassy-Lassie' - that's gold!" Simon laughed with them, along with Theodore.

Once they calmed down a bit, Theodore commented, "Wow, I'm feeling sorry for their poor kid already! Do you think we should call Child Protective Services - or ' _Chipmunk_ Protective Services', if there is one?"

"There should be, since all six of us could've used one back in the day when we lived with Uncle Ian." Jeanette pointed out before she kept reading. "It all started yesterday after school. Simon wanted to test his hybrid dirt-bike project that he had been working on all week. He made a chipmunk-sized one, and a human-sized one. We all wanted to see if this hybrid project performed like the traditional dirt-bike in terms of speed, safety, maneuverability, wheelies, as well as how it handles air and jumps, and how it handles different surfaces like dirt, gravel, mud, or ice. Whoa, I kinda feel like I'm turning into Jeanette writing this. We got our friend Derek to drive the human-sized one, while Alvin naturally volunteered to drive the chipmunk-sized one. We even offered Derek a pizza as a 'payment' for working with us. And his girlfriend Nessa tagged along with us to the dirt-bike track. We were all wearing these biker and auto-mechanic jumpsuits, complete with boots and helmets. Derek's biker jumpsuit was silvery-gray with purple stripes on the side and a purple helmet, Alvin's was black with red stripes and a red helmet, mine was black with pink stripes and a pink helmet, Nessa's was silvery-gray with sunny-yellow stripes with a yellow helmet, Simon's auto-mechanic jumpsuit was a royal blue, Jen's was all purple, Ellie's was aqua-teal, and Theo's was olive green. Oh, good, I feel like myself again talking about clothes and fashion!

"We all played a part in this experiment. Derek drove the human bike, Alvin rode the chipmunk bike, Ellie was like the emcee who waved the racing flag as a signal to go, Theo brought the pizzas and other food and soft drinks, Jen helped Simon with the measurements and mechanical adjustments, if and when they were needed. Sometimes Nessa and I would act as pit crew for our guys, getting them water and stuff during breaks, or cheering for them on the sidelines, since both of us are cheerleaders this year. We even got to ride with the guys to see how the bikes handled passengers. Oh, how I loved hugging Alvin as I rode with him! Holding his warm, musky-scented, muscular body close! And the way I could feel his tail twitching as it was sandwiched between his back and my stomach! Wow! There were even times when the guys took longer breaks for drinks and pizza, while letting Nessa and I drive the bikes solo. Simon was curious to see how we ladies enjoyed solo rides on these bikes.

"It was kinda nice seeing Alvin get along so well with Derek. They haven't always been the best of friends, and they used to fight a lot in middle school. To be honest, the same could be said about Nessa and me. But all eight of us were friends at that moment and having a lot of fun together. Alvin and Derek even joked about starting a biker gang together called the 'West Eastman Chippers' instead of the 'West Coast Choppers'. I thought that was funny, since we go to West Eastman High, and most of our 'biker gang' would be made up of Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Once this entire experiment was done, we all went our separate ways. Some were going to the movies, some out to eat, some to watch some sporting event, but I don't really know for sure. With Simon's permission, Alvin took me around the track a few more times on the bike, then we took it out around town and the park. It was quite romantic! We stopped on a bridge overlooking a beautiful stream to enjoy some sodas that he saved from earlier. His strong arm was around my waist, my head was on his shoulder. We had taken our helmets off to just enjoy the sunset. He looked into my eyes and smiled, reminiscing about how he used to say that 'looking into my eyes is like getting lost in the Bermuda Triangle, and he hopes he is never found.' He put his arms around my waist, basically at the small of my back. Mine hugged around his shoulders and neck, and we kissed on the lips. Soon, our tongues were slow-dancing together, and his hands started to wander. One hand wandered upwards in an attempt to unhook my bra, to 'free my girls from their padded prison cells', as he likes to say. His other hand wandered downwards and started petting my butt and my tail, as if he could take off my panties as easily as my bra! Who knows? Maybe he wanted to liberate my lady-parts, too. I mean, his munk-hood - as he calls it - was knocking hard on the other side!"

"And here we go!" Eleanor giggled while enthusiastically rubbing her hands together. "I always wondered what kinda wording Britt would use to describe her genitalia, since we heard how she poetically described Alvin's in the last entry."

Simon shrugged. "It's Brittany. She's more artistic and creative than..." he started speaking in a higher-pitched sultry impression of Brittany, "Oh, Alvin, let's have intercourse, where you just put your erect penis into my vagina..." The others laughed.

Theodore asked, "Well, who would wanna read that? It sounds like something straight out of a biology textbook."

Eleanor giggled. "That's how I would imagine Jeanette's diary would describe her wedding night with Simon. Why don't I just read the biology textbook, or the C through C-H encyclopedia?"

Theodore added, "Ellie and I could make ours sound like a cookbook. 'Place bun in oven. Heat at ninety-eight-point-six degrees for nine months. Serves one...or two...or six or more.' However many kids we want, hopefully."

"Theo!" Eleanor giggled again. "You sure know how to 'preheat my oven'."

"I guess I should take this conversation back to Brittany and Alvin..." Jeanette announced. "Where was I? Oh yeah...'I started giggling, asking Alvin if that's what he was trying to do. He was like, 'Well, I was trying to take our relationship to the next level. Sorry if you're ticklish on your butt or under your tail.' I was like, 'It's OK, Alvin, M'Hunky-Munk, keep your hand there, I'm enjoying it. I'm laughing because I enjoy it. It's making my panties all wet and creamy.'"

Theodore squealed and placed a hand over his mouth. When the others looked at him, he explained, "Sorry, I was just thinking that it's a good thing we didn't have cinnamon rolls with the white, creamy frosting this morning."

Simon patted his brother on the shoulder. "Theodore, it's OK, you're gonna have to get over this phobia of anything that comes out of a vagina one way or another. I mean, fifteen years ago we came out of our mom's when we were born, and in about seven months we will hold our niece or nephew - or some combination of both - moments after they come out of Brittany's. You know, unless she has to have a cesarean section, but I don't wanna think about birth complications at this point."

Eleanor shrugged, "Hey, if Theodore wasn't here to get uncomfortable about female stuff, it would be me. Despite the fact that I am a girl, I get uneasy talking about certain subjects in larger groups of an all-female environment. In school or church youth group stuff when they separate the girls and guys for those sex-ed topics, I get really uncomfortable, like, 'No, guys, please don't leave us here listening to some older lady baby us as she preaches to us about sex, or female stuff.' Yeah, I may have been the last of my sisters to reach female puberty, but I'm still afraid I'll be the first to turn into a dude, like the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic Park'. Despite my sisters assuring me that won't happen. It's weird that there are some things I would rather discuss with Simon, or Theodore, or even Alvin or Dave, before going to some lady who is probably gonna baby me or treat me like some delicate flower. I don't know. But I'm somehow fascinated by some of this at the same time, and I like talking about it with you guys. I'm complicated like that."

Theodore patted her knee. "You and me both, sister. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who will need months of counseling and therapy after this." They shared a smile before he continued. "But you definitely have me beat, since I know I've heard you say 'vagina' before I could ever say it. Hey, it's not so bad now that I said it out loud. Vagina, vagina, vagina."

This made Eleanor laugh. "My turn to say it! Ahem... Wow, Theo, when you talk like that you really make my vagina feel - "

"OK, we get the picture." Simon interrupted.

Theodore shot his older brother a smug expression. "Well, well, well, look who's afraid of vaginas now?"

Jeanette circled them back to the diary entry. "Let's see...we were just reading about Brittany's wet and creamy panties... 'Then Alvin was like, 'Cool! I do that to your panties? If you keep leaning against me, I think it's obvious what you're doing to my munk-hood.' I was like, 'Oh, Alvin, that's hot! Say it again!' He was like, 'Munk-hood?' I playfully slapped his arm and said, 'No, Silly, the part about my panties.' He giggled and said, 'Really? You think it's hot the way I say 'panties'?' Of course he made me giggle some more, so he just kept repeating 'panties' in different ways, using his sexy voice. We continued to make out, while he was almost purring and growling like the sexy animal that he is! I could definitely feel his munk-hood growing like a mighty oak tree beckoning me to climb it. To be more vulgar, my pussycat really wanted to climb so far up his oak tree that it would take more than the entire fire department to get it down!"

"Wow!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Respect to Brittany and her poetic analogy that even rivals Ophelia and Mortimer."

Jeanette kept reading. "So I even had my right leg climbing up his leg to his left hip to feel his growing munk-hood. His hand was holding my butt right under my tail, so he gave me a boost. It was at that moment while we were making out and he was holding me, that a large truck drove by the bridge and hit a muddy puddle, splashing mud all over us. Alvin even nearly dropped me. We were pretty ticked off at that point, but it only took a few seconds before we looked at each other, and saw all that mud all over us, and we started laughing. Alvin smiled at me, stroking his hand across my cheek. He said, 'Whaddaya say we take this party back to your place? And maybe hit the showers?' I thought that seemed like a good idea, so we rode back to the Treehouse on the bike.

"Dave's car wasn't even in the driveway, so he must've been out somewhere. But we were all nasty and dripping wet mud all over the place. I knew Eleanor would kill me if we tracked all that into the Treehouse, so we used the garden hose to spray most of the mud off each other before we drip-dried enough to go into the Treehouse. We left our helmets and boots on the porch, and we were both shivering by now, and ready to get into a nice warm shower. Just so one of us wouldn't be shivering and freezing while the other showered, we decided to shower together. But we were going to keep most of our clothes on while we showered, so that we could wash our biker jumpsuits. Two birds with one stone."

"Yeah, _that's_ the reason." Theodore giggled.

Jeanette picked up her reading. "But, hey, we're friends - well, much more than _just_ friends - and we've seen each other naked before. And we were both kinda hoping to get some of that 'more-than-friends' action, like maybe pick up where we left off while making out on the bridge - only without the biker jumpsuits in the way. The jumpsuits were the first to go, along with our other clothes underneath, so we were in our underwear, and we kinda looked like we were in our bathing suits. I couldn't believe how much mud got on us - a bit from the track, and a lot from the truck. Under each layer of clothing we seemed to find more mud lurking, like when you go to the beach and you get all this sand bunched up in weird places under your bathing suit. It was even in our hair! We just _had_ to take off our helmets before the truck splashed us!

"Once we had our hair all washed out with shampoo and conditioner, we were having some other conversation. At some point I turned around talking, while Alvin was all nodding absentmindedly. It was kinda funny, since he wouldn't stop staring at my bra. I was like, 'What? Do I have more pockets of mud in my bra that I don't see?' Alvin just blinked and smiled while looking away and blushing. The next time I caught him staring at my bra while I was talking, I had to point with two fingers up towards my eyes like, 'Hey, Alvin, I'm up here.' It was funny - especially that he's seen my boobs before - but he just couldn't stop staring. I still find it flattering, since he just giggled as he looked away and blushed while he said, 'It's just...you're so beautiful... Especially with your hair down like that.' I was like, 'Aww, that's so sweet of you, Alvin.' We paused and smiled at each other for a moment before I said, 'Kinda brings back memories of when we first took a bath together in Kindergarten. Doesn't it?' Alvin laughed and said, 'Yeah, and we threw off our pool towels and saw each other naked for the first time!' He pointed at my bra and said, 'Well, your landscape sure didn't have a mountain view back then!' I gently stroked him with my fingers along the ridge of chest and belly fur that flows into his belly-button and said, 'I didn't notice this until we were eight, and even then it wasn't this dark, thick, or textured.' He stopped me as I started petting his belly fur below his belly-button and said, 'Hey, Britt, to paraphrase what I said in Kindergarten...Whaddaya say we lose our underwear and just...shower _alfresco_ together?'

"And so it begins!" Theodore exclaimed.

Simon smirked. "Whoa! Who saw that coming?"

Jeanette giggled before continuing. "I was like, 'Oh yeah!' And sorta in the 'tradition' we had going in Kindergarten, we decided that we would both see each other naked at the same time. So we turned our backs to each other and removed our underwear. We were still talking to each other as we placed our underwear out of the way with the rest of our clothes. I think at some point during this time, we both started getting nervous - but an exciting kind of nervous - as we both realized this may be _the_ time where we go all the way in our relationship. I could see out of my peripheral vision that Alvin had extended his right hand with his palm up toward the shower curtain, and he said, in a slightly more humble voice than his sexy voice, 'Britt, my hand is over here by the shower curtain, if you want to hold onto it. Just so you remember that...before we were boyfriend and girlfriend, we were very close friends...maybe best friends...maybe even soulmates...and my love for you since then has only grown.' I was like, 'Oh, Alvin! That's your sweetest line ever!' I took hold of his hand that was over by the shower curtain, and squeezed it. I also said, 'I don't wanna turn around while I'm about to start crying!' Then he said, 'Well, I think you might want to turn around soon, because I hope my back is facing away from you - not if, but _when_ \- I have to fart.'

At this, all four of them doubled over and cackled for several seconds. Eleanor started wiping away some tears from laughing so hard. "How romantic! You know it's love when he was holding in a fart for her!"

Theodore laughed. "I'm sure Mortimer would do the same for Ophelia."

Once they calmed down, Jeanette resumed reading. "I was like, 'ALVIN! Now you're making me cry for a different reason - because I'm laughing so hard!' He was like, 'Well, I got you to laugh. I was actually trying to make you _stop_ crying, but I guess I tried too hard. Anyways, where were we...Oh yeah...' Together, we counted 'One, two, three...go!' And on 'go' we turned around to face each other, my left hand was still clasped in his right. We smiled at each other silently for a few short moments before we both just released a happy sigh together. We were also checking each other out a bit, while we also started reminiscing about the time I drew him nude, which was the most recent time we had seen each other naked. During a time while he was talking, my eyes just started wandering along the ridge of fur from his chest to his belly-button, and naturally below that to his munk-hood, which was at ease between his muscular upper thighs as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his acorns looking quite ripe for the harvest. M'Hunky-Munk sure is nicely endowed! Not that I know how his compares to those his brothers have these days, and I really don't care."

"Whew! Thank goodness." Simon muttered.

Theodore heaved a sigh, "Awkward..."

"No pressure there, guys." Eleanor assured them. "We think both of you are cool no matter what that looks like. And we - or at least I - haven't seen any of yours in years, aside from seeing Britt's nude drawing of Alvin, and there's no rush to see it now. I can wait - or I'll at least _try_ to wait - until marriage, which may not happen until at least a few years into or after college."

Jeanette shrugged. "Yeah, back in Kindergarten when we had communal co-ed baths, we saw everything, but we didn't really care back then. And we know that was way before anyone had any secondary sex characteristics."

Simon added, "Absolutely, it was before our software got upgraded." He gave Theodore a playful nudge.

"To firmware?" Jeanette giggled, causing the others to share a chuckle for a moment. She kept reading. "As I was staring at his munk-hood and daydreaming, Alvin interrupted my thoughts by pointing with two fingers up from his munk-hood to his bright blue eyes. Ha! From one set of balls to the other!" Jeanette paused, allowing for some giggle room. "He was all, 'Hello, Brittany, I'm up here.' I was like, 'Sorry, Alvin, it's just so hypnotizing. I forgot how much I enjoy seeing your body...touching and feeling your body. You're just a work of art!' He was blushing by this point, like, 'Brittany, you're a work of art too - just beautiful. And you come with a lovely mountain view - _yodel-ay-hee-hoo_!' Pretty sure I was rolling my eyes at this point and playfully slapping his shoulder. But I've come to appreciate his cheesy sense of humor. He may be a dorky idiot at times, but he's _my_ dorky idiot, and I wouldn't want him any other way!

"But he still makes me laugh, so I just curled up to his right side, where I was still holding his hand, and I rested my head against his right shoulder. With my right hand, I started petting his chest, starting at my favorite ridge of fur. My heart was just racing, and I could feel that his was racing just as fast. Suddenly I had an idea that I shared with him. 'Hey, Alvin, how would you like for me to wash you with your washcloth from head to toe?' He was like, 'Awesome! Then you'll know where all I'm ticklish.' Oh, pretty sure I have an idea on where that is. But he also asked, 'Wait, do you really wanna stop at my toes?' As I lathered up his washcloth with the soap, I was like, 'I realize 'head-to-toe' is just an expression, as I plan on saving the best for last.' Of course I was smiling with that smirk as I lowered my eyes from his face down to his munk-hood. I pretended to bring the washcloth to that right away, as if I would start there, but I pulled it away when it was just an inch away from it and said, 'Ha! Just kidding!' And we laughed for a moment before I started with his face and worked my way down his body. It was tough for me, but once I got to his belly-button I skipped down to mid-thigh and went down. After I did his toes, I went back and washed his tail and his cute butt.

"Then there was only one thing left to wash, so I started back at his belly-button, working my way down from there. He would giggle once in a while as I washed the rest of him, especially if I touched some sensitive skin. I glanced at his face to see how he was doing, since I really don't want to hurt him in such a sensitive - and spectacular - area. His eyes were closed as I started stroking the washcloth - and oftentimes, my fingers - all over his munk-hood. He also looked like he was starting to shiver with pleasure. Suddenly, there was an explosion as milky-white lava spewed from 'Mount Saint Munk-hood' onto the shower curtain. Alvin and I froze and glanced at each other for a moment. I could tell he didn't mean for that to happen, since he was blushing and covering his face. It made me blush, too. I was like, 'Uh...do you want me to stop?' He was like, 'So sorry...no, please don't stop. I like that...a lot. It's just...so you know...Britt, aside from what Uncle Giorgio did to me, I'm a virgin, and you're the first girl who has ever touched me there...like that. That's probably why Uncle Giorgio's pet name for me was 'Li'l Squirt'. It's just a 'power surge', since I'm still full of nervous energy mixed with my excitement.' I just gasped and blinked, unsure what to do next. With one hand I squeezed Alvin's hand and smiled up at him, while I used the other hand to gently pet his furry ridge between his belly-button and his munk-hood. I just tried to comfort him like, 'Hey, it's OK, Alvin. I actually thought it was kinda hot. I honestly don't see why Uncle Giorgio called you 'Li'l Squirt', since there was nothing 'little' about that 'squirt'. And despite what Uncle Giorgio did to me, I'm still a virgin, too.' Then I handed him my loofah and asked him in my own version of the sexy voice, 'Wanna wash me, now?' He started smiling as he accepted the loofah, and started snickering with that sexy mischievous twinkle in his eye. I guess that helped cheer him up!

"While he washed me, he used the same 'road map' to wash my body that I used to wash his body. His hands felt heavenly as he stroked my skin! Once in a while I could tell he was tickling me on purpose, then he was all, 'Oh, I'm sorry, are you ticklish there?' I was like, 'Ya think?' Of course, he enjoyed 'hiking' around, exploring, and 'summiting' his favorite twin peaks, even planting little kisses there, like most explorers plant flags - once the soap washed off, of course. I enjoyed that, too. And I would rather have Alvin's lips kissing me in places like that over Uncle Giorgio's lips any day. I let him know that, and Alvin said as he motioned to my boobs, 'Good thing we got you away from him way before these grew in, right?' He continued washing the rest of me, and I could tell he also enjoyed washing my butt, since he got that same mischievous twinkle in his eyes. And I liked that, too. When all he had left to wash were my lady-parts, he started blushing again. I opened my legs so he could get there easier, and he even knelt on the floor of the bathtub, but it was like he still couldn't look directly there.

"This was starting to remind me of a doctor's appointment - good thing I remembered to shave throughout this past week! I was like, 'What? Did some mud actually get down there? Or did I miss a spot shaving?' He was like, 'No...it's just...the last time I was this up close and personal with one of these, I was coming out of it while being born.' I was giggling, not just because he kinda tickled, and I said, 'But what about this past spring, when I drew you nude? I remember you saw mine at that time. You even pointed out that it was even pink, to match my bed and the rest of my clothes.' He was like, 'I was mostly talking about the screen-door that's in place as long as you're a virgin, but I've never been on the other side of yours. And when I was being born, there wasn't one in place, since Simon left the door open for me on his way out.' I laughed, 'Like Simon was being a gentleman at birth, keeping the door open for you...hoping you'd be a lady.' We both laughed, then I said, 'Obviously, you aren't a lady. And I'm sure it wasn't in place for Simon, either, since your dad had been there nine months - or one month before that, since they were regular chipmunks back then.' He was all sarcastic like, 'Are you saying that my mom isn't a virgin?' I laughed as I rubbed the top of his head, 'My mom isn't either! Hey, we have something in common!' We laughed again, and I was like, 'Please don't stop, Alvin, what you're doing feels nice.'

"We also started reminiscing about our baths back in Kindergarten, and how sometimes when Dave wasn't in the room, we'd occasionally put our foot out there to casually check each other out, usually pretending it was by accident. It may have even started accidentally, until Dave realized our legs were long enough for that to happen, so he had us take separate baths. Good times! Alvin was adorable back then, he would look at me like, 'Uh, Brittany, is that your foot? That kinda tickles!' Then I'd be like, 'Oh, I'm so sorry! Clumsy me!' Eventually, his toes would wander and start checking out my girly-bits, and we'd have the same conversation again, but in reverse. Also funny how back in that day we had no shame just calling it a 'penis' or a 'vagina', and now it feels weird to say that. I even felt weird writing it just now!"

"So true!" Simon agreed.

Jeanette continued reading, "Soon Alvin stood up and started stroking me down the middle, below my belly-button. Once he reached the underside of my lady-parts, he was going, 'Knock, knock, may I come in, M'Lady?' I was like, 'Please enter, M'Hunky-Munk!' And he got brave enough that he fingered me - but gently, of course. He let his finger just dance around in there, figuring out what I liked and what tickled. I felt brave, so I reached out and started tickling his munk-hood to see what he liked. I leaned up against his body and kissed his cheek. He turned his head, letting his nose meet mine. He took his finger out of my lady-parts and started using it to stroke across my hip, holding me with both hands at the small of my back again. I could feel with my hand that his munk-hood was starting to grow into an oak tree, so I moved my hands up to his chest and shoulders. We kissed on the lips, while I opened my mouth a little, letting his tongue dance along mine. I could also feel that his oak tree was getting harder than ever. My right leg climbed up his leg, up past his hip so that my knee was practically by his tail. He's about two or three inches taller than me, and I obviously wanted climb that tree, so his hands cupped my butt as he gave me a boost. With both of his hands now supporting me - under my butt - I was able to lift my left leg to where my knee could wrap around him.

"Both of us gasped at the moment when we could both feel that my kitty had found a cozy branch of his oak tree. He paused, smiling with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and said, 'Awesome! I guess this means we're no longer virgins.' He kissed me again, but then paused again and asked, 'Am I hurting you, Britt?' I was smiling and breathing hard, we both kinda were. I was like, 'It kinda hurt when you first broke through there, but it kinda feels nice now, like a good stretch. But please don't stop, Alvin. I don't want this moment to end! Unless I'm hurting you. Am I?' He shook his head and said in his sexy voice, 'This feels so awesome! It's like we belong to each other, and with each other. I love it! And I love you, Brittany Charlene, M'Lady, My Princess...forever.' All I could do was hug and kiss him at that moment and say, 'I love you, Alvin Michael, M'Hunky-Munk, My Hero In Shining Armor - even though you're in your birthday suit now.' We both shared a laugh as we continued making out - both with our mouths, and with our junk. We were interrupted by a stream of cold water from the shower head. We both screamed, and he almost dropped me. I put my feet back down on the floor of the tub, noticing how eerie it felt down there as he backed out of me. I was missing him already! But the water was now periodically warm and cold, and I was a little worried that my twin peaks would turn on him and stab him if we hugged again while the water was cold. So we turned off the water. We were both missing the closeness and the intimacy by the time we were drying off and wrapping towels around us, but my sisters would kill me if we didn't leave any hot water for them.

"But we sorta took it as a 'break' or as a 'halftime'. We did the rest of our nightly bathroom routines in our towels, and I asked if he wanted to sleep in my bed instead of on the couch. He was definitely up for that! He went to the couch where he had been sleeping this past week so that he could get his duffle bag - including his hat, of course - and put it next to my bed. While he did that, I pulled out the portable accordion fold-out walls to put up some barriers around my bed so that we could have some privacy once my sisters came home. He helped arrange them, which was considerate of him. I also liked getting to see his muscular, athletic arms hard at work! Once the privacy walls were in place, we turned out the lights except for the lamp on my nightstand. He started to sit on my bed, but immediately got back up, apologizing that he forgot about the wet towel. I gave him a hug around his shoulders while he held me at my waist. I told him how sweet he is, and how much I had looked forward to taking our relationship all the way. He just squealed excitedly, 'Oh, Britt, you're awesome! And I love you so much!' He's so cute when 'awesome' is just his go-to word! His hands started wandering upwards so that he was able to 'accidentally' knock my towel off. He was like, 'Oops!' And he giggled in his sexy voice, with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. What else was I to do besides knock off his towel? 'Oops! Clumsy me!' I decided to hang the towels over one of the privacy walls, since my sisters might not be too thrilled if I just left wet towels in a pile on the floor. He asked me if I had a preference for a certain side of the bed as he pulled back the covers. He said, 'Unless you say otherwise, I'll put you further in, you know, for protection.'

Theodore giggled. "Is _that_ Alvin's idea of 'using protection'?"

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Apparently so. And how Britt still managed to get pregnant is beyond me!"

Jeanette continued, "Before I could really say much else, Alvin picked me up bridal-style and then started walking across the bed on his knees to lay me a little beyond the middle of the bed. I was like, 'Oh, that's OK by me.' After he set me down on my back, he hovered over me for a moment, letting his nose rub against mine, and whispering with his lips against mine, 'Goodnight, Brittany, My Princess.' I just whispered back to him, 'Goodnight, Alvin, My Hero.' He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth, and he started moving his head further down to where he slowly kissed and licked my chin, my neck, my collar bone, across my boobs, down my belly, even below my belly-button. I could feel his nose rubbing further down, so I parted my legs to encourage him to keep going. I was like, 'Are you really gonna do what I think you're about to do?' He said in his sexy voice, 'I want to make sure you get hot and wet, like in the shower, since I didn't bring any lube to bed with me.' He kept going, using his nose and lips at first. He was a little shy at first about using his tongue, but he soon got that going very well. He was even drooling and dribbling all over my girly-bits for extra lube, and he was breathing hard in sort of a purring and growling sound. But in case he wanted to kiss my face again, it was well worth all the extra drooling, so his mouth didn't taste like my lady-parts. It was so hot! Once I got hot and wet enough, I started crying out, 'Oh, Alvin... Alvin! ALVINNN!' He stopped and just blinked at me for a moment. I was like, 'Aww... Alvin, why did you stop? I was _really_ enjoying that!' He was kinda shocked, but kinda relieved. He said, 'Ohhh... when I hear my name screamed like that, it's usually because I'm in trouble.' We looked at each other for a moment, then we started laughing together.

"With his right hand he started petting my cheek along my jawline, and with his left hand he started stroking his fingers along my inner and upper thighs as well as my lady-parts. He said kinda sadly, 'It's just...I don't want to hurt you, Brittany. You're My Princess, and I love you so much.' He looked like he might start crying, so to cheer him up this time, I sat up, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him on top of me in a playful manner, almost like we were wrestling for a brief moment. I was like, 'Oh, Alvin, My Hero, M'Hunky-Munk...I think you got me wet enough, and since the shower I have an 'Alvin-shaped hole' there. So go ahead and park your munk-hood where we both know it belongs.' He was like, 'Are you sure you don't want _your_ mouth to meet it first?' I was like, 'Well...I guess that's only fair...' So Alvin rolled onto his back, while I rolled on top of him.

"Since I knew where his mouth had just been, I started with his chin and neck. Hmmm...this might not be as easy, since I realized I would be tasting fur if I just copied what he did to me. I let my nose run along his neck and chest, as I occasionally licked him. He started giggling again, saying, 'Britt, your long hair is tickling me!' Oh yeah, I forgot I left my hair down. I used a lock of my hair as if I were dusting down his body with it, even dusting along my favorite ridge of fur down beyond his belly-button. It was making him laugh. Once I reached his munk-hood, I may have felt a bit shy about this at first, but I decided to let my animal instinct take over. Dusting him with locks of my hair, kissing his munk-hood and watering it with my drool and my tongue until it grew into a mighty oak tree once again. I even felt extra playful and almost hungry for him, so I even nipped him a little with my teeth on his inner upper thighs, as well as his munk-hood. I had to make sure to balance being gentle with being playful. I said in my sexy voice, 'Do you like that?' All he could do was gasp and squeak out in a high-pitched voice, 'Oooohhh yeeeahhhh!' So then I started stroking his munk-hood with my fingers, in a feeble attempt at an impression of what he did earlier, I looked at him with some sad eyes and said, 'Oh, Alvin, I just don't want to hurt you, My Princess...'

"But I couldn't keep it up, I started laughing, which made him laugh, too. He was like, 'That's not hurting me - at least not too much. It feels awesome!' I straddled his hips on my knees, hovering my lady-parts near the top of his mighty oak tree. He placed his hands on my open thighs and started rubbing upwards to my hips. My hands were holding his elbows. I then sat down on him and we heaved a sigh together as he breached me. I giggled, 'Oops, looks like we lost our virginity again.' We laughed for a moment, then just smiled at each other.

"I didn't want that moment to end! But we could hear my sisters walking up the stairs to the Treehouse at that moment. Alvin sat up and hugged me closer to him. He whispered, 'We'll have to be quiet, and pretend like we're already asleep.' I chuckled and said, 'Good idea, I was just about to suggest the same thing.' I reached over and turned off the lamp on my nightstand. He pulled the blanket up over my shoulders and rolled back onto his back, pulling both of us down. He was still 'parked' in the garage, and I was in no hurry for him to pull out. I rolled onto my back, but pulled him on top of me, since I was curious to see if that was more comfortable. It actually was. I could hear my sisters still on the front porch, talking with Alvin's brothers, saying goodnight to them. Neither of them seemed in a hurry to come inside, and I may have fallen asleep by the time they actually came inside. I guess they thought we were already asleep at the time and they wanted to continue talking outside. Alvin continued to stroke my skin with his wonderful, guitar-hero fingers, as he started kissing my neck. He rolled to my left side, pulling out as he did so, but we were still facing each other. He whispered again, 'Britt, I'm actually getting tired after all that awesome fun I just had with you.' I was like, 'Yeah, me too. I curled up with my head on his chest, next to his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the cheek, along his jawline. He hugged me close, while we continued to pet each other and snuggle a bit throughout the night. It was the best night ever for both of us!"

* * *

 **A/N:** At least with this chapter, I already knew the rating without having to comb through it, looking for hidden adult references. Derek is "the bully" from the Nickelodeon cartoon series, multiple episodes, Nessa is the character in the episode "Tattle Tale" (or "Tattle-Tail"(?), since it's about her pet Birdie), and she talks bad behind Brittany's back in the episode "Brittany The Body-Snatcher" (or at least that girl who isn't Annie looks like Nessa). Maybe there's a bit of a friendly rivalry going between Brittany and Nessa, like there is between Alvin and Derek. Simon calls Alvin "Mr Stinky Socks" in the episode "A Room Of One's Own". Brittany's gluten-sensitivity is something I made up in some other fanfics ("Ted's Teepee", etc). Brittany's biker jumpsuit of mostly black with pink stripes is a nod to the 1980s cartoon episode "The Greatest Show-Offs On Earth" (where she said, "...But I look horrible in black!"), and also to the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Al-Brittina" (where she said, "...although, I'm not horrible in black!"). But I think she looks cute no matter what she wears! They attend West Eastman High in the live-action movie "The Squeak-quel". In one of the earlier episodes of a YouTube channel called "The Munkcast", they had a joke going where Alvin could say the word "panties", and it would make Brittany laugh no matter how mad she was at him. The idea for the truck splashing mud on them is from the Kate Hudson movie "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days". The fart joke is from a time when I was in junior high, talking with my friend Amanda, and she wondered, "What if some people were doing it, and one of them tooted?"


	8. Aftermath

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated R(M) for explicit sexual content

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Theodore/Eleanor, Simon/Jeanette

* * *

 **8\. Aftermath**

Jeanette paused her reading for a moment to glance at the others and see how they were handling everything she just read. Eleanor was blinking fast as if she were in shock. Simon was curled into a fetal position, hugging his knees, and rocking back and forth nervously. He also seemed to be mumbling a chant of some kind under his breath. And Theodore was practically catatonic, staring wide-eyed straight ahead, hugging the pillow in his lap. Jeanette giggled and shook her head. "Whew! Is everyone OK? Thoughts?"

Simon chuckled nervously while fidgeting with his shirt collar. "That sure was...incredible. Brittany did a wonderful job writing about all of this." His voice cracked a little before he cleared his throat. "I know there was some information in there that was new to me, that Alvin didn't tell us."

"I hear you, Simon." Eleanor sighed. "That was incredible, I agree. Some of those things Brittany didn't even tell _us_. But I was wondering if...I could get copies of those pages, since it all makes for a good porny romance novel that even rivals some of the ones I've read from Miss Miller's stash." She closed her eyes and sighed. "OK, I'll admit that reading those books is my biggest recent vice, as you all probably know by now. My name is Eleanor, and I'm addicted to pornographic romance novels. There, I said it."

Theodore smiled at her. "I don't judge you for that at all, Ellie. I even think it makes you cooler, and I didn't know it was possible for you to get cooler. I mean, after today, I think I'm gonna be addicted to this stuff, too. And I would also like to borrow your copy of these pages sometime. Ha! I'll think of it as 'exchanging recipes' for making babies, which we could use for our wedding night or whenever we want to start a family."

Eleanor laughed. "That's awesome! Not that we'll forget this story, but reading it sure 'preheats the oven', even though I'd rather... How shall I say this? Invent our own unique recipe for that, rather than just use someone else's."

Theodore beamed at her. "Well put, Eleanor!"

Jeanette giggled. "I can make copies of these pages for you guys sometime. And I don't mean to sound like I'm judging either of you for enjoying this, since I'm enjoying it too, but do you guys _really_ want to read this stuff again when this pornographic story costars our sister, and your brother?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Hey, we could always change the names."

Theodore chuckled. "Yeah, how about we change the names to 'Ophelia' and 'Mortimer'! Those names are so random that no one will ever figure out it's Brittany and Alvin." He paused to let the others giggle, then he glanced downward. "Oh, and on a not-too-unrelated subject, I will totally get you girls another pillow, since I probably got this one in my lap pregnant by now."

The others laughed and threw up their hands. Simon said, "Whoa, Theodore, TMI!"

Jeanette laughed. "Aww, does this mean we're gonna have some baby pillows?"

Eleanor added, "That look like Theo!" The others laughed at the thought of Theodore siring a litter of tiny pillows that jumped around all over him and called him "Daddy".

Once they calmed down, Simon asked Jeanette, "Now, was what you just finished reading in the diary the end of that entry?"

Jeanette looked back at the diary in her lap. "Well, it was at least the end of the page..." she turned the page and said, "Oh wait, there _is_ more..."

She let the others eagerly resume their positions before she continued reading. "The following morning as Alvin and I woke up, I started kicking myself for not at least taking my bathrobe to my bed area last night. All of my clothes were now on the other side of the portable accordion barriers we set around my bed last night. 'No worries.' Alvin said, letting me wear one of his red hooded sweatshirts with a golden 'A' on the front, while he put on some of his jeans and his hat and just went shirtless. His shirt came down nearly a few inches above my knees. With a few adjustments, I could probably wear it out of the house as a shirtdress. He smiled and said he thought I looked so cute in just his shirt, with my hair down and kinda messy either from sleep or from sex. I took off his hat and ruffled his hair, which was also messed up, but I said he still looked cute - especially without his shirt. We kissed on the lips, with a hint of tongue, for a few seconds, but then both cringed and turned away laughing and gagging as the aftertaste of our morning breath hit us. And we also remembered where else our mouths had been last night - as in, all over each other's junk. So, we went downstairs and to the bathroom to brush our teeth. We held hands on the way, but our free hands were covering our mouths. At least neither of us threw up! We had a little longer of a make-out session in the bathroom after brushing our teeth, but then I had to pee. So did Alvin, but he was a gentleman and let me go first. Even though we just had sex last night, peeing in front of each other was still kinda weird and awkward to where we couldn't stop laughing about it. But good thing that's _all_ we had to do! I really don't think we're ready to poop in front of each other yet!"

"Oh, gosh!" Simon slapped his hand on his forehead as he and the others doubled over laughing.

"Whoa..." Eleanor shook her head. "This account of the morning after is so far the best testimony I've ever heard for being abstinent until marriage. I mean, Theo, I love you, but you would probably leave me if I did certain bodily functions in front of you before saying 'I do' to especially the 'for better or for worse' vow."

Theodore shrugged. "Not unless I scare you off first! But, yes, I love you, Eleanor, I just hope to save any activity below the waist for marriage - and that includes pooping and peeing in addition to baby-making."

"Good idea!" Jeanette agreed before she kept reading. "So, after washing our hands, Alvin and I left the bathroom smiling at each other as we entered the kitchen. He held my hand and walked a little behind me. My sisters were in the kitchen in their pajamas making pancakes. Well, Ellie was doing most of the cooking, while Jen was sitting at the bar reading. They both smiled at us, while Ellie was all, 'Good morning, love birds!' She threw in a few more snickers and giggles, like she knew what was _really_ going on. Alvin and I smiled at each other, and we both just started laughing as our faces continued to get redder and redder. I think Jen even commented about how we were both 'glowing bright red for our walk of shame'.

"Alvin just hugged me from behind, while resting his chin affectionately on my left shoulder. Eleanor giggled again and said she and Jen first noticed the hybrid bike parked under our outside staircase last night, along with our boots and helmets on the front porch, so they assumed that meant we were home in the Treehouse. Then they noticed the lights were out, so they thought we were asleep, but when they came inside they didn't see Alvin curled up asleep on the couch like he had been for the past week, so they were confused. But once upstairs they saw the privacy barrier, which was when they started to put two and two together to figure out what was going on. They also admitted they could hear the sound of the two of us breathing throughout the night, and sometimes we would both sit up to cough or turn over at different times. Seeing how we were dressed right now, with our hair still kinda messy, just confirmed everything they thought. As much of a hard time as they were giving us, they both admitted they were happy for us, and didn't judge us. Do I have the coolest sisters ever? Oh yes I do!

"But since there were four of us, but only three barstool chairs, we worked it out so that I sat in Alvin's lap on the middle chair, with Jen to our left and Ellie to our right. She set out some pancakes and orange juice for us. As soon as she sat down, Jeanette jokingly asked us in a sing-song voice, 'So...how was your date last night?' Alvin kinda giggled as he smiled over at me, then he said, 'Well, we got a little dirty - some at the track, and then some more on our romantic bike ride around town afterwards when we got splashed with mud as a truck drove by. So then we decided to come home and take a shower...' then he smiled at me and said with that sexy mischievous twinkle in his eye, '...where we got even _dirtier_!' I just rolled my eyes and gave him a playful slap on the arm, while Eleanor and Jeanette laughed hysterically as their jaws dropped to the floor. Jen giggled, 'Hey, that's a good one!' And Ellie was like, 'That's awesome!' Later, she patted my shoulder and said, 'I always had a good feeling about the two of you.' Jeanette was like, 'Yeah, me too, and I'm so happy for you now. And don't worry, I won't tell Dave.' Eleanor nodded, 'Neither will I.' And Jen stood up and hugged Alvin around the shoulders, but I got caught in some of that hug, since I was in his lap.

"And she was like, 'I kinda feel like this is the time to say, Alvin, welcome to the family, since this practically makes you my brother-in-law.' Eleanor hugged us from the other side and squealed, 'Yeah, my Big Brother...in-law!' It was so sweet, and Alvin seemed so happy, that I didn't have the heart to point out that Alvin and I weren't even married. But since he's already been living with us, and the two of us slept together, I wondered if it made us what they call 'common-law spouses'. Funny that last week I wasn't sure how Alvin would feel about living with three women, especially since he grew up in a home with three other men - his two brothers and his dad. But at this moment he seemed to enjoy being 'man of the house', or the 'minority living in the sorority'. We enjoy having him around, and I can see that the feeling is mutual!

"A few more uneventful minutes went by while the four of us ate a nice, Saturday morning breakfast in peace. Alvin and I were naturally in a great mood after our wonderful night together. But then, Alvin's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to look at who was calling him. He gasped, 'It's Dave...' It was hard to tell if he was more nervous or more excited to hear from his dad after a week of giving each other the cold shoulder. But I got off of his lap and let him slip into the living room to let him talk to Dave. My sisters and I were anxious to know how it was going for him, so we waited at the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Every few sentences, Alvin would cover the mouthpiece of the phone to tell us what was going on. He would whisper updates to us like, 'It's Dave... He wanted to make sure I was OK... He wants to have lunch with me to catch up!' He would also smile over at us or give us a thumbs-up. He seemed excited, and we were excited for him. And we could hear him say to Dave over the phone, 'Oh, Dave, I miss you, too... I'm sorry about everything... Yes, the Chipettes have been great to me this past week, and I've had a blast with them!' He even winked at me as he said that! 'Yeah, I'd love to have lunch with you, Dave! I definitely feel like we need to catch up... I saved a big hug for you, too! I can't wait to see you!... OK, see you soon, let me just grab my stuff and I can be right over... I love you too, Dave!' My sisters and I were cooing a chorus of 'Awww...' for him. We were just so happy that Alvin and Dave wanted to reconcile. Once he hung up, he jumped up all excited and pulled the three of us into a group hug. He was like, 'Oh, girls! Thank you for taking care of me and letting me stay with you this past week. It's been fun! I'll miss sleeping on your couch - or in Brittany's bed, but I am excited to see Dave again. I'll tell him all of you said hi. But don't worry, I won't tell him about my wild date night with Britt.' We laughed and hugged him back.

"As happy as we were for him to make up with his dad, things now started feeling more bittersweet. I realized this meant that he would not be sleeping in my bed again tonight. I helped him pack some of his things in the duffle bag he brought, telling him that he could still come back over at any time - he doesn't just have to wait until having a fight with Dave or one of his brothers. I wanted to spend every last precious moment with him, but at the same time I tried not to seem too needy or clingy. As we stood at the doorway of the Treehouse, I felt even more sad by the second. Good grief! I know he's just gonna be right next door, but I was so deep in 'Alvin withdrawal' that you'd think he was being shipped off to war overseas! We shared a prolonged goodbye at the front door. I wondered if he was missing me as much as I was already missing him. He set down his bag on the porch, and came back to hug me. He just silently held me at waist-level for a few moments, while I just rubbed the back of his neck and his muscular arms, trying my best not to break down crying. Too late! I got a stream of tears on his left shoulder. I whispered to him, 'I miss you already, Alvin. But I am happy for you to make up with Dave. I know he loves you. And so do I, My Hero, M'Hunky-Munk.' He whispered back to me, 'I will miss you, too, Brittany. I love you dearly, and I will come back for you, My Princess, M'Lady.' He sniffled a little, so I could tell he was about to cry too."

"Awww!" The other three chipmunks shared a sympathetic sigh. Jeanette paused reading the entry, noticing that the others were all sniffling and wiping away a few stray tears. Simon leaned over to comfort Theodore by patting his shoulder, while Eleanor reached over to squeeze his hand. Theo thanked both of them for their concern, as he sniffled again.

"Are you guys gonna be OK?" Jeanette asked the group.

"We will eventually...after months of therapy!" Theodore cried.

Simon shrugged. "It's still sad, and I still feel Brittany's pain, even though we all know she's carrying the ultimate parting gift from Alvin - like his DNA that combined with her DNA to make a baby chipmunk in her uterus." The others chuckled around their tears.

Jeanette sniffled before she continued reading. "We continued to silently hold each other for a few more moments. Once he finally - albeit reluctantly - released me a little, he whispered to me, 'Last night was incredible, and very special to me. You know I won't tell Dave about it. Just so you know, I might eventually tell my brothers some things, but I definitely want to keep it our secret - it was _our_ night.' I nodded, 'Yeah, and I'll tell my sisters some things, but of course not _everything_. This is the best secret we've ever shared in ages!' He giggled, 'Yeah, totally! Sorry if I sound like Uncle Ian or Uncle Gi-gi asking you to keep such secrets!' I laughed a little, realizing he was starting to cheer me up.

"We shared a happy sigh, and he looked down and said, 'You know, Britt, I wonder if Dave will get suspicious if he sees me come home shirtless. I think I'll be needing my shirt back right now.' He started acting like he was gonna undress me right there on the front porch, so I started backing away with my legs kinda crossed, and trying to hold down the shirt. I was like, 'ALVIN! You know I'm not wearing anything underneath.' He started giggling and backing away with his hands up, 'I know, I know, just kidding, Britt! Take a joke!' He came back and held me in another hug. We laughed a bit for a moment, and then he whispered to me with the familiar sexy twinkle in his eye, 'I just wanted to see you naked one last time - you know, for the road. And it's not like Jeanette and Eleanor have never seen you naked.' I just rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his arm again. We laughed a bit, before he sighed and said, 'All joking aside, Brittany, I'm OK with you keeping that shirt. You actually look better in it than I do.' I was like, 'Aww, Alvin...I _know_ I do!' We laughed again, before we both sighed again.

"He started stroking his left fingers down my jawline to my chin so that he could look at my face. He was like, 'Oh, Brittany...', and as our noses rubbed across each other and we looked into each other's eyes, our eyes started closing again. I was like, 'Oh, Alvin...' Soon our lips met, and we shared a quite passionate kiss, with our tongues starting to slow-dance. His body was really leaning into mine, and his hands started to wander from the small of my back to below my tail, while my right leg started climbing up his left leg. He whispered in his sexy voice, 'Am I making your panties wet and creamy, yet?' And I whispered to him in my sexy voice, 'You would be...if I were _wearing_ any panties right now.' He giggled in his sexy voice and whispered, 'I know that, I just also know how much you like hearing me say 'panties'.' For a moment there, I thought we would go all the way right there on our porch, we both wanted each other so bad! But we heard Eleanor clear her throat, so we both glanced over to see that she and Jeanette were still watching us about five feet away. Eleanor laughed and said, 'Keep going, and we won't _have_ to tell Dave anything - since the whole _neighborhood_ will know.' Alvin and I looked back at each other, kinda blushing, his hand still fondling my butt, and my leg up by his hip, ready to open wide the doorway to my lady-parts to welcome him in - all with my sisters watching us! Alvin gave me one last quick hug and kiss before picking up his duffle bag and heading across the rope footbridge to the balcony by the boys' room.

"My sisters each had to take me by an arm and lead me inside, otherwise I would've watched him walk all the way back to his house. As soon as Jeanette shut the front door, she looked back at me and asked, 'Are you gonna be OK, Britt?' I sighed and nodded, 'I will eventually, but I'm still gonna miss him.' Eleanor took hold of my left hand and started to smile, 'Good to know. And look on the bright side - now that Alvin's gone, you can tell us details!' Jeanette came over and took hold of my right hand, squealing and smiling. Eleanor started jumping up and down hugging me, and the three of us had a few moments of jumping around hugging and holding hands while squealing like the teenage girl chipmunks that we are.

"Naturally, they had lots of questions for me: 'Did you guys actually go all the way? (Eleanor asking me while making a motion of the pointed finger of one hand moving in and out of the hole she made with fingers of the other hand.) Did it just spontaneously happen, or was it premeditated? Was that your virginity? Was that _his_ virginity? Was it every bit as exciting as you hoped it would be? Was it as exciting and fun as it looks on TV? Are you at all worried he won't call you? Don't worry, it's Alvin, you know he will! Is this a one-time thing, or do hope to make a habit of this?' Eleanor finished with, 'Congrats, Brittany! You actually bagged yourself one of the Chipmunks in the sack! Or will we say that you ' _sacked_ a Chipmunk'? He's a keeper, so don't throw him back, or kick him to the curb.' I assured them I wouldn't.

"The three of us soon started cleaning up after breakfast, while they continued bombarding me with their questions. At one point, Jeanette's questions really started to worry me. She asked me, 'Aren't you the least bit sore down there? Did Alvin break your hymen? Are you bleeding? Any cramps?' She even acted like she wanted to lift up the hem of my shirtdress - well, Alvin's borrowed shirt - to take a look at my 'used goods' right there in the kitchen. Good grief! It's always the shy, quiet ones that surprise you like that!

"I was like, 'Jeanette, not in the kitchen! We eat in here!' She was like, 'Sorry, you're right. Why don't we go into the bathroom to get the small hand-held mirror. That way you can see what your vagina looks like after your first time of having intercourse.' (Oh, gosh! My shy sister just said the 'V-word' like it was no big deal!) She was like, 'C'mon, Britt, aren't you the least bit curious? I just want to know for the sake of science. I mean, Ellie and I are in happy heterosexual relationships with Theodore and Simon, so we are not looking for cheap lesbian experimentation.' Eleanor was like, 'Yeah, and it's just the three of us. It's not like we've never seen each other naked or seen each other's junk before. I mean, we were swimming around like that inside our mom before we were pushed out of her vagina. We've all got one, and we'll let you see ours again if you let us see yours.' I just rolled my eyes and groaned, 'Ugh! Fine.' I'll admit I was getting curious, especially wondering if I could actually _see_ the Alvin-shaped hole that I could still _feel_. So I went into the bathroom with my sisters for what would be...another awkward female bonding experience.

"After all, it wouldn't be the first one we've ever had. I can still remember the time we were twelve, just a few months after Eleanor started 'womanhood' that she actually brought home a box of tampons. She is very active in sports and she wanted to try them out, but she still didn't know how to use them. The three of us read over the instructions, even looking at the 'lovely' pictures that came with it. We sighed nervously as we all looked at each other, still not sure we understood the mechanics of it. But we decided to take our sisterhood to a really weird level, spreading out towels and newspapers on the bathroom floor while we 'practiced' inserting and changing out tampons together. We even did this again when Jeanette discovered and bought some reusable internally-worn silicon cups that were 'better for the environment'. That was at least a less painful experience than the tampons, especially since we could wet them before inserting them. Come to think of it, those tampons were still smaller than Alvin's munk-hood, but they were dry, so I think my girly-bits hurt more after our 'tampon training' than they did after Alvin and I had sex. But Jeanette's questions were on track - turns out that Alvin _did_ break my hymen, and I was cramping and spotting a little. My sisters sent me back to bed, after giving me some Midol and some clean panties lined with a fresh, thin pad.

"And now, here I am, sitting in my bed, snuggled under my covers that still smell like Alvin, as I wear Alvin's shirt. I'm starting to get tired, and I'm also getting some writer's cramp in my arm. Oh, but it's been worth it to write down this wonderful adventure I've had while it's fresh on my mind, so I won't forget my first time with M'Hunky-Munk and My Hero. My Alvin!' And that concludes the entry." Jeanette looked at the others. "I was starting to worry that I was making Theo sick from all that female stuff at the end."

Theodore shrugged. "I'll admit that reading Brittany's diary has been a real eye-opener for me. I mean, certain female bodily functions that used to be a mystery to me, are not quite as mysterious anymore. But don't get me wrong, I still think it's pretty magical and even miraculous that God can create a whole new person from...all that mess. Even though males can be messy, and females can be messy, and together...things can get even messier. But in the end, out of all the messiness, there is a baby to hold and love, which makes life exciting despite how messy it is."

"I hear ya." Simon sighed. "I've heard _of_ and known _about_ all those female functions from biology, anatomy, and physiology books - and that book we all read when we were on the threshold of adolescence, but I think I've definitely learned some new things hearing a firsthand account of a sexual experience from a female perspective. It's been good for my scientific curiosity. And I now feel like I have a newfound respect for the female of the species. I mean, you girls do all the bodily functions we guys do - like breathing, sleeping, eating, digesting - but then you do all this other stuff - like menstruating, pregnancy, childbirth, lactating - that we don't do. I'm definitely not strong enough or smart enough to handle doing all that, even if we could. So, you ladies never cease to amaze me."

"You're sweet, Simon!" Eleanor giggled. "But I don't know why you're so impressed. I mean, Jeanette and I have never been pregnant, or given birth, or lactated yet. And Brittany is just barely pregnant. But maybe sometime years down the road, we _will_ get the chance to impress you."

Jeanette smiled. "Yeah, but you guys can still do something we can't do. I mean, we're born with however many eggs we're ever gonna have, and those eggs _do_ have an expiration date on them. We can't make more, while you guys can still make sperm on into your much later years."

"We'll have to give you the recipe for it sometime." Theodore laughed, causing the others to laugh with him.

Simon added, "But I'm afraid that if we did, the male of the species would be phased out, since he would no longer be needed to propagate the species."

"And what fun would that be if we could all do that without a mate?" Jeanette chimed in. "We'd all be the same down there, and there would be no genetic variation for our progeny."

"Yeah, and variety is the spice of life." Eleanor added. "If we were all the same, it wouldn't be as much fun to read our sister's diary to learn the intimate details of what she sees in Alvin during their first time of having intercourse. The point is, we love you guys and your quirky masculine ways. You add a sense of humor and comic relief to our lives."

"Thank you." Simon smiled. "And you females sure bring life into our world - in more ways than childbearing - even those of you who haven't literally had kids yet." Theodore was nodding in agreement with him.

The four of them smiled and shared a satisfied sigh, followed by a few moments of peaceful silence. Eleanor interrupted the silence by asking, "So, circling back to Alvin and Brittany...I'm curious about how, when, and what all Alvin told you guys about it."

Jeanette nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I know he told you, I just don't think I've ever heard the story of _how_ he told you."

The brothers looked at each other, before Simon began, "Now, Theo, you can interrupt me at any time if I forget anything. But it was later that same Saturday, after Alvin had lunch with Dave."

"Probably while Brittany was writing the entry we just read." Theodore added.

"Yeah." Simon continued, "Theo and I were playing a video game in our bedroom, when shirtless Alvin walked in. We knew he and Dave patched things up and that he was moving back in, since his duffle bag was resting at the foot of his bed. I think we were in the living room when he first came in - eating breakfast and watching TV - but we didn't see him that day until after lunch. He was like, 'Hey, guys, guess who's back and better than ever!' We were excited to see him again, so of course we both hugged him. While hugging him, Theodore noticed his scent was different than usual."

Theodore chuckled before adding, "I was like, 'Good grief, Alvin! Are you wearing enough cologne for a Saturday afternoon lunch with Dave?' And he made sure the door to our bedroom was closed and he said, 'Oh, guys, I'm just dying to tell you something, but I don't want Dave to know. I feel bad keeping such a secret from him when we just became close again.' He even asked for an ice pack, so I left the room for a few minutes to get one for him. Simon, did I miss him telling you anything before I got back?"

Simon thought for a moment, but shook his head. "I think he just told me that he needed to lie down, and I just said, 'Well, your bed is right where you left it.' Once he got there, he set his phone to charge, then kicked off his shoes, hung up his hat on the bedpost, and got under the covers. And that's when he took off his jeans. I started wondering, 'Since when is Alvin shy about undressing in his bedroom, in front of his own brothers?' That may have been about the time Theo came back into the room with the ice pack. Alvin accepted it and thanked Theo, but then he removed his boxers, setting them on top of his jeans. It also looked like he was setting the ice pack on top of the sheet over his crotch. I was like, 'Alvin, are you OK?' Theo was like, 'Because if you hurt yourself where we _think_ you hurt yourself, we really should tell Dave. I'm surprised you didn't tell him already, while you had lunch with him.' He was like, 'Please don't tell Dave! I'm invoking our Brotherly Pact!' So we knew he was pretty serious about this, so we sat on his bed holding his hands."

Theodore recalled, "He was like, 'It's about my relationship with Brittany...' Of course I thought he said something that offended her, so she kicked him there. I was like, 'Oh, Alvin, what did you do wrong, this time?' He started smiling and he said, 'Oh, this time nothing went wrong. In fact, things couldn't be more right between Brittany and me. Remember that time at the beginning of this summer when she drew me nude? Oh that's right, you guys were at Space Camp! But when you got back you guys discovered her drawing and the song I wrote about...her, and her divine body. Well, this time Brittany and I were so crazy about each other last night that we actually...slept together. There, I said it.' I think Simon and I just sat in shock for a few moments, not sure whether or not he was actually serious."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Once it finally occurred to us that he wasn't joking, we were like, 'OK...now we know why you don't want to tell Dave - since he still refers to that area as your 'boy parts'. It would kill him to know that you are sexually active. And this also explains why you are wearing cologne - to mask the pheromones.' We still had lots of questions for him: Did she _want_ it as much as you did? Did she _enjoy_ it as much as you did? Did you guys plan for this to happen, or was it so spontaneous that you were having sex before you knew it? When are you planning on calling her again? Was this your virginity? Was this _her_ virginity? What did she specifically do to you that hurt you? Was that an accident? Is there a chance you may have hurt her too - even by accident?"

Theodore laughed. "It was kinda funny and some fun brotherly bonding to ask him all those questions. The whole time Alvin was just glowing with a big smile on his face. We knew he loved Brittany, and he's still crazy about her. We also hoped she was glowing and smiling just as much. And we were actually happy for him, and promised him we wouldn't tell Dave. But he stopped smiling when Simon asked him, 'What kind of protection did you use?' At that point, Alvin even started to look terrified. But he just blinked and dismissed the question by saying, 'Oh, relax! The Chipettes are all taking birth control anyway so they can coordinate their monthly cycles. How I know that is kinda scary, as I'm sure my cycle has synced with theirs by now.' I was like, 'That was Eleanor about two or three years ago, when her cycle was lasting longer than a week, and starting sooner than a week after it ended. I think she stopped taking it after six months, once she got into her own rhythm again.' And Simon may have said, 'But none of the girls are currently taking oral contraceptives, they are sisters who are so close that they naturally trigger each other's hormone cycles.' And I had to break up a fight between my brothers before it got big enough to bring Dave into the room. Simon was kinda mad at Alvin for having unprotected sex, and Alvin was mad at Simon for raining on his bragging parade. Ugh...another day in my life with my older brothers."

Eleanor giggled. "It's funny that I didn't know you guys actually talk about stuff like the menstrual cycles of the girls in your lives, even when we aren't around. I mean, I may have been dating Alvin during the time I took birth control for my cycle irregularity problem, so I don't know if I actually told you about it, Theo."

Theodore thought for a moment. "I think you told all of us in your family so we could pray for you. And I was dating Jeanette at the time, and I remember she gave me updates on you. It's funny that I started spending all that time with her as my wing-woman, asking her about you, while she asked me about Simon, but then we both ended up liking how well we hit it off."

"Oh yeah..." Eleanor remembered. "I think I was trying to block out those painful memories of dealing with dysmenorrhea and menorrhagia. Poor Alvin! That must also be the reason I forgot what it was like dating him. But maybe the most painful memory of that time period - no pun intended - was that I wasn't around Theo as much. I was missing my T-Bear and best friend. Maybe that's why my cycle was so off. But I guess I'm still surprised to learn that you guys remembered all that and that you actually had a brotherly conversation - even almost a fight - about our female cycles and stuff."

Theodore smiled at her. "Much like I was surprised to learn from reading Brittany's diary, that you girls have gotten together to...compare your 'equipment'. I mean, up until today I thought that was exclusively a guy-bonding thing. But since Simon, Alvin, and I all know what each other's looks like, the mystery is gone. We don't even have to get naked anymore to know how we compare to each other. But thankfully, you girls don't really care to know those details, much like we don't really care to know the results of your 'vagina contest' in the bathroom that Brittany wrote about. We think you girls are awesome regardless what that looks like, and we haven't seen that in years, either."

After a few moments of silence, Simon pointed out, "Well, it's good to know that reading the pornographic material in Brittany's diary can cure hangovers. I mean, Theodore and Eleanor, you two seem to be doing much better."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about our hangover." Eleanor laughed. "More painful memories I blocked out."

Theodore shrugged, "Well, come to think of it, by now I'm a little hungry."

Jeanette glanced at her watch as she got up to return Brittany's diary to its place in the drawer of her nightstand. "Yeah, it is just about time for lunch."

Simon offered, "Why don't the four of us eat lunch together, as sort of a double-date? Then we could call Dave to see how Brittany is doing. But we'll obviously keep everything confidential - like the hangover, the reading of Brittany's diary, or Eleanor's late-night reading material. Oh yeah, and we still need to clean up the mess in the living room."

"Thank you, Simon!" Eleanor grinned. "And I'd love to have a double lunch-date!"

"Me too!" Jeanette chimed in.

Theodore suggested, "And if it's the four of us again tonight, I'd also be OK with letting both of you girls stay over in the big house for a sleepover. But just to be clear, we'll be wearing our _pajamas_ , and not our birthday suits. Even though thinking about Alvin and Brittany doing it really preheats my oven, I still want to wait until marriage. And for some reason, having another couple around while I'm with Eleanor helps hold me accountable."

Simon chuckled. "Fraternal supervision? I'd be happy and honored to be one of your chaperones. As long as you hold me accountable while I'm with Jeanette."

"Absolutely." Theodore patted his shoulder.

"Count us in! And we'd love to sleepover!" Eleanor and Jeanette simultaneously exclaimed as they shared a group hug with Simon and Theodore.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alvin and Brittany peeing in front of each other was inspired by an episode of "How I Met Your Mother" called "Zip, Zip, Zip", where Marshall and Lily hide out in the bathroom during their nine-year anniversary, and reach a new level in their relationship when they have to pee.

The rope footbridge between the Treehouse and the balcony outside the boys' bedroom is also mentioned in my fanfic, "Munkin' To The Extreme". It replaces the zip line from the Nickelodeon cartoon, since it's more versatile. And sometimes I'm confused by how the zip line works. Is it attached to something inside the bedroom? (It is in "Alvin's Got A Brand New Bag".) Or is it attached to the outside of the window? (It is in "Who Ghosts There?".) Different episodes give me different impressions. So, as the chipmunks get older and more sophisticated in some of my stories, I decided to upgrade their zip line system by replacing it with a footbridge and a balcony.


	9. Accepting Responsibility

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13, for some non-explicit insinuations of genital regions or sexual intercourse.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Theodore/Eleanor

* * *

 **9\. Accepting Responsibility**

"WELCOME BACK, BRITTANY!" The homemade banner poster called from its place as it hung in the arched doorway between the Seville living room and kitchen.

"Aww, you guys!" Brittany beamed from where Dave carried her bridal-style with one arm as he walked into the living room. She released her hold on his shoulders to wipe some tears that fell from her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just very emotional from the pregnancy hormones."

Dave set Brittany down on the couch to rest while Alvin followed the two of them carrying their bags from their stay at the hospital. He set them at the foot of the stairs while smiling at the other four chipmunks. "Thanks, guys! So sweet of you to show such kindness to the love of my life...and mother of my child."

"Are you sure she's not the 'mother of your _children_ '?" Simon chuckled as he pulled his brother into a hug. "Sorry to freak you out, Alvin, but I'm thrilled you're back home." He glanced over to his left. "And so are Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

The girls came over to envelop Alvin in a sandwich-hug. Eleanor giggled, "And there's the daddy-to-be!"

Alvin chuckled as he returned the hugs. "Oh, you girls are gonna be better aunts than I will be as a rockstar teen dad. It's like you thought of everything - the food you cooked... Which reminds me, the smell of food makes Britt feel nauseated."

"Got it!" Jeanette pulled out a pack of saltine crackers stashed in her left jacket pocket, then some ginger-flavored hard candies stashed in her right pocket. As she left the group with Eleanor in tow, she called out, "Britt? How are you feeling, Sis?"

Alvin smiled at his two brothers after he motioned to the hanging banner. "Nice banner. Although it's only welcoming Brittany, when Dave and I were there, along with...at least one baby."

"Didn't you read the fine-print on that banner?" Theodore pointed out. Sure enough, right below the printed word "BRITTANY" was some smaller hand-written print that said, "...And Company."

"We were afraid it would be too obvious to any visitors that a baby was coming along if we listed all of your names on there. 'And Company' can include you, Dave, and anyone else." Simon shrugged. "We have seen a few neighbors and friends drop by who heard she was in the hospital after being hit by a car. We're not wanting word to get out just yet that she's pregnant."

Alvin smiled. "Yeah, a few came by to visit us in the hospital. It was so sweet and thoughtful of them, that I almost felt bad that we couldn't share our 'news' with them yet."

"But thank you for keeping it secret for now, for the sake of Brittany's current injury." Simon sighed. "I'd worry that the paparazzi would badger us with so much negative attention if they knew, that she wouldn't get much rest. That wouldn't be good for her or the baby." He changed the subject. "I know she probably wants some time with her sisters right now, but I kinda want to check on the mother of my niece or nephew. Do you think that would be alright, Alvin?"

Alvin smiled. "Totally. I'm sure she would love to see you guys too, or anyone who isn't me or Dave."

As they started walking over to the couch where the others were, Alvin pulled Theodore into a playful headlock. "Hey, Teddy-Boy! You've been extra quiet this afternoon. And you're usually the first one to hug me. You OK, Little Bro?"

Theodore closed his eyes and returned the hug. "Huh? Oh, sure I'm OK. I just got distracted and forgot to hug you." It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't bring himself to look his brother in the eye. He giggled so as not to worry Alvin. "I guess I have been a little out of it since we got the call that Brittany was taken to the hospital. But Ellie and I made dinner for you guys."

Alvin patted his back. "Thanks, Theodore! Now that you mention it, I'm getting kinda hungry. Brittany and Dave probably are too."

When they joined the girls on the couch, Brittany was in the middle with her head on Jeanette's right shoulder, while Eleanor rubbed her back from Brittany's right side.

Simon knelt on the edge of the couch across from Jeanette, while his hand patted Brittany's left knee. "Hey, Britt. Welcome back. Feeling any better? Can I get you anything?"

Brittany smiled at him and took hold of his hand. "I am feeling better, thanks for asking, Simon. Jeanette just gave me some crackers and some ginger candies so I'll be able to keep down the dinner that Ellie and Theodore cooked." She smiled at both of them.

"Are you ready to eat, yet?" Dave asked from where he sat in one of the chairs.

Brittany took a deep breath. "Well, I am kinda hungry. But I also don't mind sitting here for a few more moments, just to let my stomach settle a little more."

"Can you walk?" Eleanor asked her.

Brittany smiled. "Pretty sure I can still walk. But I don't go very far, or very fast."

"Well, it's not like you really should go anywhere in your condition. I mean, shouldn't you make a nest somewhere, and let the baby-daddy provide for you and spoil you?" Alvin asked with concern.

Brittany chuckled. "I'm OK, Alvin, thank you. It's more because of my injury that I don't feel like walking around. But I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get during the third trimester."

"Are you sure it's OK?" Alvin asked again.

"Yes!" Brittany rolled her eyes and explained to the others, "As you can all see, the baby-daddy has been very protective of me since he found out. It's like he has to be there to follow me and check up on me every five minutes, since he's afraid the baby will just 'fall out' or something. He's also afraid to let me go to the bathroom alone, thinking I'll accidentally pass the baby while peeing."

Eleanor laughed. "I _wish_ it were that easy!"

Brittany continued as she squeezed Alvin's hand, "But Alvin has been helpful and sweet so far. The baby will just love having him as a dad, but I wonder if baby's first words will be, 'Back off, Daddy, you're smothering me.' Oh, I have a sweet-but-funny story about Alvin during this hospital stay. He's been great enough that he actually gave me a sponge-bath for the past two nights."

She glanced over at Alvin, who was blushing. "Really, Britt, do you have to tell _that_ story?"

She laughed while squeezing his hand. "Relax, Alvin, it's not like they don't all know what we've done."

Under his breath, Theodore muttered so that only Eleanor could hear him, "Yeah, we do!"

Brittany continued her story, "I mean, Dave was OK with Alvin giving me a sponge-bath, since he is the baby-daddy, and it was not near as wild and crazy as...well, during the making of this baby, mostly because of my injury. But he was a wonderful nurse, and there was nothing he hasn't seen before, other than some bruising in various places." Alvin started burying his face in his other hand as Brittany continued the story. "Well, as he started washing me...there, you know...he looked really nervous. I was like, 'It's OK, Alvin, you've been there before, you know it won't bite you.' He was like, 'I'm just afraid I'll accidentally wash out the baby.' I'm like, 'The baby is _waaay_ up in there, and you can't wash it out just doing what you're doing. I mean, I've heard some pregnant moms can still be...more sexually active than we plan to be.' Sure, Alvin means well, but I still thought it was pretty funny."

Dave shared a chuckle with the others. "Yeah, it must be a universal new-parent thing to ask odd questions that are common knowledge to the rest of the non-parenting world. I know when I first took in the boys, I was wondering some pretty bizarre things about them. Like: Would they rather sleep in a tree? Will they shed? What do they eat? Can they be house-trained? Will they bite me once they get more teeth? If they get sick, should I call a pediatrician or a veterinarian? Sorry, fellas, but for those first few weeks I wasn't sure if I should think of you as my 'pets' or as my 'children'. I mean, as I was growing up I never would've imagined having a family like ours, but now I couldn't imagine it any other way. You kids are the best. And even though the timing is again not as I imagined, I'm excited about seeing my first grandchild."

Alvin added, "And in case it wasn't clear from what Britt said earlier...in her own way, she was letting you guys know that...we hope to start over with a clean slate in the area of 'saving ourselves'. After giving her the sponge-baths in the hospital, the next time I'll see anything...down there on her...is probably gonna be when there's a baby making an exit. Only sooner in case of emergency. Then we can wait until our eventual wedding night for...well, you know..."

Simon patted Alvin's shoulder. "Let us know if there's anything we can do to keep you guys accountable to that. Sure, it's an admirable pledge that the rest of us want to keep as well - it's like a great gift for each other as future spouses. I mean, I'm sorry the rest of us left the two of you alone long enough to allow the temptation to get to you to break it in the first place."

"Thanks, Simon." Brittany smiled at him. "Well, I am getting hungry, but right now I don't really feel like walking."

"It's OK, I can still carry you." Dave got up and offered his hands out to her. The others made their way to the dining room table.

"Thanks again, Dave!" Brittany slid into his arms and let her father carry her. As Dave set her down in the seat to his immediate right at the table, she smiled. "And thank you, Theo and Ellie for making dinner for us. I'll do my best to keep it down. But if not, that is no reflection on you guys or your cooking. I mean, your cooking has sustained me well for years."

"Comfortable?" Alvin asked from her right side as he rubbed her back. He chuckled, "Wow, it's weird that we're gonna be parents when we are still sitting on books or booster seats, ourselves."

"My babies having babies..." Dave smiled as they started passing around plates and food for everyone. "I know most parents of expectant teens have a lot of regrets and their heads swim with many 'if-onlys', and the 'where-did-I-go-wrongs?' Did I send them to the wrong school that preached 'abstinence-only education'? Did I restrain my kids with too many rules, causing them to rebel? Was I too lax with rules?... With me, I know exactly where I went wrong, and that was that night I had an argument with Alvin to where he didn't feel loved around me. That drove him to the Treehouse, where he found love elsewhere. In some ways I'm grateful to Brittany for letting him have a place to stay, and for Eleanor and Jeanette for also welcoming him into their home. I just wish I wasn't so full of pride and self-righteousness for so long, so I could've apologized to Alvin sooner."

Alvin blinked. "Aww, I've forgiven you a long time ago, David. I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest and open during our 'catch-up lunch' and didn't tell you about going to the next level in my relationship with Britt, or that I even kinda hurt myself...there while...having fun."

"Sorry about that, Sweetie." Brittany patted his left hand. "But if it makes you feel better, I took quite a beating there myself. But I still had a lot of fun with you." She shrugged and said to the others, "But I'm glad for the sake of all of us with regrets during that time...that we've decided to keep the baby a secret from the public for now, and as long as possible."

Simon added, "By my calculations, we can probably get in two or three of our scheduled monthly concerts done before Brittany starts to show enough that we can't keep the secret anymore." He was sitting to Alvin's right.

Across from Brittany on Dave's left sat Jeanette. "At some point, like the third trimester, we might have to let her stay home from school. You know, so her water doesn't break while at school, and so she doesn't accidentally get stepped on in the crowded hallways and have a miscarriage."

Brittany chuckled, "If getting hit by a car didn't cause a miscarriage, I think I'll be OK."

Jeanette smiled back at her sister. "Still, I don't mind filling in for your job as the principal's assistant when the time comes. That is, if you'd like, Britt."

"Aww, Jen!" Brittany looked near happy tears again. "That's so sweet of you! And I feel like I can trust you with that without checking up on you or undermining you this time. I'm not as nervous about letting you fill in this time while I'm on maternity leave."

After a few moments, as the others ate, Eleanor asked, "So, while you guys were in the hospital, did you have time to discuss the living arrangements after the baby comes? Like, do we need to build a nursery wing in the Treehouse? Or will you make room over here? And do we need to baby-proof the Treehouse, or this house, or both?"

"We did talk a little about that." Alvin assured her. "And we decided to prepare a place for the baby to sleep in both houses, since we could see times they may need to be able to sleep in either place. You know, if the Chipettes go on tour without the Chipmunks, we can take care of them over here. Or if Dave or Miss Miller needs to come here to watch them while we're at school."

"Just curious, but do you mean 'them' in the singular sense that the baby could be a 'he' or a 'she'? Or do you mean 'them' in the plural sense that there could be more than just one baby in there?" Jeanette asked. When she saw their eyes grow wide, she apologized, "Sorry if the idea of twins, triplets, or more scares you guys, but do you know for sure? I mean, both of you come from families of triplets. And what will we all do if you have multiples? Did you guys talk about _that_ in the hospital, even as a remote possibility?"

Alvin looked at Brittany, then back at Jeanette. "I guess we'll each pick a favorite - like Dave did with Simon a long time ago - and we can sell any left over." Everyone looked over at him to see if he was serious, while Brittany rolled her eyes and slapped his left arm. Alvin then doubled over laughing. "Sorry, guys, I couldn't resist. But, good grief, take a joke! I wouldn't sell a baby - especially our own kids." Looking over at his father, he added, "And, Dave, I know all six of us are tied for your favorite."

Dave chuckled. "Well, from my experience talking with grandparents, all of you might get dethroned as my favorites while my grandchild becomes my new favorite. And this baby will share the favorite spot with any siblings...and eventually cousins someday. You know, if and when, but no pressure or rush or anything."

"Aww, Dave..." Brittany patted his right forearm. She looked back at her older sister. "But, as you can see, Jeanette, whether we have one baby in me right now or a dozen babies - " She sighed, "Oh, Dear Lord, I hope not near that many!" She cleared her throat. "The point is, we'll love and care for what we get, and we can get some extra help if needed. One day, one step at a time." She sighed again. "I may seem calm-ish on the surface, but I'm still freaking out internally."

As Alvin rubbed her right shoulder to reassure her, Simon asked from his other side, "Since the two of you aren't officially married, and you have different last names - what will the baby's last name be? Seville, Chipette, or even Miller?"

"Well..." began Brittany once she regained her breath, "I was thinking that since eventually...someday... _years_ from now...Alvin and I _may_ get married and have other kids - I don't know, we'll see how this one goes - and since those later kids would have the last name Seville... I wouldn't want this child to feel singled out as 'the accident' or - God forbid - 'the bastard'. So it makes more sense to make this baby's last name Seville, just to avoid confusion."

Alvin placed his hand on her belly and said in a baby voice, "Don't let anybody call you an accident or an illegitimate child. It's not your fault if Mommy and Daddy aren't married yet. You're no accident, oh, no, no, no! You're a happy surprise, and Daddy can't wait to meet you!"

Brittany chuckled as she seemed to brainstorm a little more. "Although...as I think about it...if we have a boy, 'Miller' would be a nice first name for him. And if we have a girl, maybe we could call her 'Chipette', or 'Chippie' for short." She smiled over at Alvin, who was blinking with wide eyes. "But we can always have other discussions on ideas for baby names. We don't know what gender, or even how many we are having, yet."

Alvin smiled at her. "I kinda like those names. Keeping alive some extended family traditions by naming them after Miss Miller, or your chipmunk parents...uh, Mister and Missus Chipette. I wonder if they somehow know that they are about to be grandparents."

Simon blinked. "You know, it's even possible that our biological chipmunk parents had other, average, non-mutant litters of other siblings or half-siblings before us. They could easily be looking down on..." he did some rough calculations in his head, "...anywhere from seven to eighteen generations by now. And when I say 'looking down on', I don't necessarily mean in a morbid way, like from a heavenly afterlife. I meant more figuratively, like from higher branches on the family tree, since we don't know their location with absolute certainty."

After a few more moments, Eleanor spoke up. "So, earlier as you guys mentioned you may 'eventually' get married, did you guys actually set a date for that or get engaged?"

Brittany and Alvin glanced at each other before Brittany waved the back of her empty left hand in Eleanor's direction. "Uh, nope."

"Ellie-girl, you ruined my surprise!" Alvin gasped in mock disappointment. "I was gonna hide the ring in her dessert tonight."

Brittany groaned. "Ugh, I don't even know if I will be having dessert tonight, I'm starting to get full."

Alvin chuckled as he smiled back at Eleanor. "Sorry, just kidding. Britt and I are still several years away from even getting engaged. I mean, we're only fifteen - neither of us have a real driver's license, or access to our trust funds yet. I honestly can't get a good ring, unless Davey gives me a _huge_ raise in my allowance." He jokingly winked over at his father, before facing Eleanor again. "Ha! But that's not happening. I'm sure we'd rather save money for baby needs for now. One step at a time." He looked back at Brittany and placed his left hand on her right hand. "Don't get me wrong, I love Brittany very much, and I hope she knows that, and feels that I care very deeply for her. But I just don't feel a rush to marry her just because she's knocked up with my child. We've learned the hard way that some scary stuff can happen when you rush a relationship, and we kinda need to slow down and catch our breath if we really want this to work. And I really do want this to work, since I can't imagine my life without Brittany. She's my soulmate."

"Aww!" Brittany squeezed his hand in her right hand, while wiping away a few tears with her left hand. "Alvin, that was beautiful!"

Theodore leaned over and whispered to Eleanor, "Careful! We know by now that Alvin always says the sweetest things before he has to fart."

Eleanor stifled a laugh while patting his forearm. She whispered her own reply to him, "So true!"

Brittany glanced around the table at the others once her eyes were dry enough. "And I love Alvin very much. But it's OK with me if I'm not married to the father of my child for now. Come to think of it, I'd hate to start a registry for wedding and baby shower stuff at the same time. And I'm not ready to plan a wedding where I won't be able to…" She motioned with her hands out in front of her belly. "…fit...into a white wedding dress - you know, in more ways than one."

As some of the others laughed, Theodore still seemed confused, so he spoke up, "Excuse me for a moment while I go get a drink refill in the kitchen."

He nudged Eleanor on his way out, and she took that as a hint to meet him in the kitchen. "Oh, me too. Is anyone ready for dessert when we come back?"

The others shrugged in a chorus of "Sure!" "OK." Or "Why not?"

Once she arrived in the kitchen, behind the island and out of sight from the dining room table, Eleanor looked over to her best friend with concern. "So, what's up, Theo? Are you OK?"

At first, he was facing away from her, but he turned around and started laughing awkwardly. "Sorry about that, Ellie. I'm having a hard time keeping it together after reading the diary entries. I feel like one of those kids who accidentally walked in on their parents having sex. Now I just can't look Alvin or Brittany in the eyes without picturing them...you know. How are you keeping it together so well?"

She patted his shoulder and smiled. "You poor, innocent thing. I really don't know _how_ I'm keeping it together, what, with my new favorite porn writer and porn stars at the table. It's like I want to tell Britt, 'Awesome job! You should get that published!' But I'm afraid she'll feel more violated if she found out that we read her diary. I feel like we should tell them, because she's my sister, but today is just not the right time. I don't want to stress her out while she's still recovering from her head injury. So, I really don't know what to tell you that would help, other than some cliche, 'Hang in there a little longer'."

He smiled as he went about refilling their drinks. "I guess that kinda helps for now. But, you of all people, know me well enough by now to know that I've lived - and in some ways still live - a sheltered life. I've kinda blocked out a lot of those memories of being abused by Ian and Giorgio and the nights I went hungry in the Punishment Cage." He paused. "But I have to ask - and I feel comfortable asking you this - but, did I miss something when Brittany said she wouldn't be able to fit into a wedding dress in more ways than one?"

Eleanor giggled as she got out the dessert from the fridge - cups of chocolate pudding with whipped topping and candied cherries. "That's cool, Theo. I'd be happy to explain that. You see, not only will she have a hard time physically fitting into a wedding dress with a large baby-bump in the way..."

"Yeah, I got that part..." Theodore shrugged.

"...But she also wouldn't be allowed to wear a _white_ wedding dress." Eleanor explained. "Since the white of the dress is supposed to be symbolic of the purity of her being a virgin."

Theodore started to smile as the information sank in. "Ohh... I get it now. It would be ironic for her to walk down the aisle in a white dress with a baby-bump. Sorry, I'm a little slow. Alvin says it's the blonde hair."

Eleanor giggled. "Hey, my hair is blonder than yours." She set the tray of desserts down so she could playfully ruffle his hair. "I like that you are so sweet and innocent, and that you think a lot more with your heart than with your head, T-Bear."

He giggled while setting down the drinks to pull her into a hug. "But I'm pretty sure I think with my stomach a lot, while Alvin obviously thinks...a few inches south of there. Not that I've never been guilty of thinking with that, or waking up with my pants unzipped and someone's bra tucked into my pants..." He playfully nudged her.

She giggled and threw him a wink. "Someone's sure coming out from his 'sheltered life'."

Theodore giggled. "Well, it's nice to know I can trust you, Ellie-Belle, as you have been learning such helpful stuff from your choice of late-night reading material." They shared a laugh as he affectionately took hold of her hands. "OK, sorry for giving you such a hard time about Ophelia and Mortimer." He sighed. "It's not fair that if a guy is into those porny romance novels or other porn, he's considered a pervert. But a girl into that kinda stuff is actually cool." He squeezed her hands as he leaned in to whisper, "So cool, it's hot!"

Eleanor giggled in surprise. "Theo, you're making it even tougher to wait until we get married when you talk like that!" They shared another laugh as he went back to get the drinks and she went back to get the tray of desserts. "And for the record, that look on your face was _exactly_ as I pictured how Britt sees the 'mischievous twinkle in Alvin's eyes'. It makes me wonder what else you and Alvin have in common, since you share the same DNA."

The two of them went back into the dining room to pass around desserts and get some drink refill orders for water, tea, or lemonade. Even Brittany felt OK enough to try a few bites of dessert. Her head was starting to hurt, so Dave went to get some Tylenol for her, as well as some barf bags, in case she couldn't make it to the downstairs half-bathroom in time. Jeanette even passed her some ginger hard candies to curb a bit of her nausea. Alvin stayed by her side and rubbed her back.

Once Brittany caught her breath, she blinked away a few tears. "By the way, I'm sorry for putting everyone through all this at the dinner table. I mean, if I weren't such a slut, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

Alvin continued rubbing her back. "Britt, it's OK, no one in this family thinks you're a slut. Even if they do, I'm no more innocent than you in this matter. And we decided to start over with a clean slate and a clear conscience, right?"

"Yeah, we don't judge either of you." Simon smiled. "We're all in this together with you, and we want to welcome this baby - or babies - into this family together."

"Thanks, everyone." Brittany smiled. "Sorry if I'm still emotional from all the hormones. But strap in, since it's only gonna get even more intense!" She placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, please pass me a barf bag!"

* * *

 **A/N:** It's funny that in many episodes of the Nickelodeon cartoon whenever it shows them sitting at a human-sized table, they always sit on a stack of several books. Jeanette filled in for Brittany as principal's assistant in the episode "The Temp". Alvin thought Simon was Dave's favorite in "Playing Favorites", while he thought both Simon and Theodore were Dave's favorites in "Alvin's Wild Weekend". Seeing as my own parents now have three granddaughters, the granddaughters are now tied for their "favorite", while you mention their children (myself  & siblings) to them and they are like, "Who?"


	10. Cloudy Picture

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13, for mentions of medical and pregnancy-related content, as well as some sexual references.

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Theodore/Eleanor, Theodore/Brittany, Simon/Jeanette, Alvin/Jeanette

* * *

 **10\. Cloudy Picture**

Alvin wolf-whistled as Brittany entered the main part of the clinic room in her custom-made maternity patient gown that Eleanor designed for her. She had just changed into the gown from her usual clothes behind a curtain in the corner of the clinic room. It was over a month after Brittany's stay in the hospital when she found out she was pregnant. With their school final exams done, and Christmas just a few days away, the five other chipmunks and Dave were present with Brittany for her first ultrasound visit. At the moment, they were waiting in the exam room with her for the doctor.

The patient gown was rosy pink - of course - with some tiny yellow flower buds in a pattern. It enveloped her small frame like a wrap-around bathrobe, but with snap-up short sleeves like a hospital gown. The waistline of it was empire-waisted for comfort, similar to a Victorian nightgown, but with a slight V-neck and a few snaps below that. The hem of it came just below her knees, and there was also a small hole in the back to leave room for a chipmunk tail.

Brittany rolled her eyes, but smiled and beamed at Alvin's wolf-whistle, taking it as a compliment. To her little sister, who stood to Alvin's right, she said, "Thank you for making this for me, Ellie. It's very cute, and comfortable. The material is also...so soft. And since it covers the back better than conventional hospital gowns, I won't mind wearing it walking around the house, even if we have visitors."

"Glad you like it!" Eleanor squealed as she patted her sister's arm. "I had a feeling you would as I made it for you. But I figured, since this is only the first official OB-GYN visit, that this would be a good test-run, and I would have time to make any necessary adjustments before the third trimester."

Brittany chuckled and leaned in for a hug. "Oh, Auntie Ellie is already spoiling us! Watch out, though. I may get so comfortable in this that I'll even wear it a few years after Baby comes."

Alvin smiled as he hugged Brittany from the other side. "In that case, Ellie-Girl will have to make a matching one for me."

Eleanor motioned to the snap-closed V-neck. "I'm sure Alvin will especially need this feature after Baby comes, so he can breastfeed more conveniently."

Alvin giggled, "Well, I want to help any way I can." Looking at Brittany, he asked, "Are you ready to get comfortable and relax on the exam table?"

"Sure." Brittany chuckled as Alvin hopped up to sit on the padded exam table so that he could pull Brittany up, while Eleanor helped steady her from below. Brittany heaved a sigh as she leaned her head against Alvin's left shoulder.

He placed his arm around her, rubbing her back as he did so. "Are you alright, Britt?"

"Yeah, I think so." Brittany sighed again, as she made some room for Jeanette to sit on her left side and rub her back. Brittany chuckled again as she glanced at the stirrups at the foot of the exam table. "Do they expect my feet to reach those while I'm sitting here? Uh, that's not happening!"

Jeanette suggested, "Well, if we need to, Alvin can hold your right leg out of the way, and I can hold your left leg. You just lie down and relax for now."

Alvin helped her lie down. He held her right hand in his left hand, while he used his right hand to rub her belly - which still didn't show. "Oh, I think I just felt Baby moving!"

Brittany smiled at him. "Oh, Alvin, I wish I could tell you that wasn't just my stomach growling, but I think that's all it was."

"I'm a little concerned." Simon started pacing the floor at the foot of the exam table. "I mean, Brittany should be starting to show at least a little more by now. She's entering her second trimester. But she's actually _lost_ some weight."

Brittany answered him, "That's because I haven't been able to keep much food down, I've had so much nausea." She seemed to think for a moment. "Although, if I crave something weird at odd hours of the night, like a peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwich on rye bread, I can actually keep that down. Thanks, Theo!" She glanced over at Theodore, who shared a brief chuckle with her.

* * *

Theodore smiled as he remembered his bonding moment with Brittany and Alvin. It was almost three weeks after Brittany came home from the hospital. Late one night, around one or two in the morning, everyone else was in bed. Theodore started coming downstairs for a late-night snack, but he thought he heard a noise downstairs, so he returned to his room to get a baseball bat and a flashlight-and-lantern combination.

After stealthily making his way down to the kitchen, he shone the flashlight in the direction of the noise.

Brittany gasped mid-bite as she was caught in the beam, like a deer in the headlights. "It's just me. I'm sorry, I'll replace the food when I can, I was just hungry!"

Theodore lowered the flashlight, switching it into lantern mode. "Oh, it's you, Brittany. Sorry if I scared you. But if you were so hungry, why couldn't you just eat at the kitchen in the Treehouse?"

Brittany sighed. "We were out of mayonnaise. But you're welcome to join me for a late-night snack." She motioned to an empty bar stool next to her at the kitchen island.

As he sat down, he chuckled, "So, what have you been craving tonight?"

She motioned to the food she put on a plate in front of her. It looked like she made some small sandwiches out of some pieces of dry rye cracker rounds. "It's peanut butter and mayonnaise on various kinds of crackers and bread rounds. I think I like the rye ones the best." She glanced at him. "Sorry if I'm grossing you out."

Theodore blinked without looking her in the eye. "Actually, you're not grossing me out. I mean, I've heard of plenty of other things that have made me lose my appetite for a few hours." To take his mind off the most recent thing that caused his loss of appetite - hearing Brittany's diary entries - he motioned to the sandwiches on the plate. "And you're actually not the first person I've heard of who combined peanut butter and mayonnaise. I'm also really glad you made small cracker-sized sandwiches, since I've been kinda curious about trying it. But I didn't want to make a full-sized sandwich in case I didn't like it. I would feel bad about wasting two whole slices of bread. Is it OK if I try one?"

"Sure, Theo." Brittany shrugged.

After Theodore took a few bites, he shrugged. "Hmm... Not that it's my new favorite food, but that's not bad. Next thing they should make - peanut butter salad dressing."

Brittany giggled. "That actually sounds delicious!" They shared a laugh for a moment, followed by a simultaneous sigh. A slightly more concerned look crossed her face. "Can I ask you something, Theodore? I mean, I haven't really spent much time hanging out with you since I got home after my accident. And, I'm not sure if the hormones have made me a little more perceptive, but I kinda feel like you haven't been yourself. You've seemed more withdrawn and distant than usual. Is everything alright?" She placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

Theodore sighed. "I'm sorry if I've been so distant from you...and from Alvin, since your stay in the hospital. It's just...difficult to look you guys in the eyes...now that..."

Brittany blinked. "Theo, please tell me that wasn't the first time you learned about how babies are made."

He chuckled. "Oh no! I had that talk with Dave when I was about nine. And I remember Alvin telling Simon and me that he...went to the next level in his relationship with you. I mean, I had known several weeks before your accident that you guys...slept together. But there were just some things that Alvin didn't tell us - like his premature blast in the shower, that he almost farted on you, that you guys' mouths got so much action that you had to brush your teeth vigorously the next morning, or even that you were on top of him for a lot of it..." He clapped his hand over his mouth and winced, realizing he said too much.

Brittany just blinked in shock. "Wait... How would _you_ know about all that stuff? Unless you..." She buried her reddening face in her hands. "Oh my gosh! Did you read my diary? Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed! Oh gosh, oh gosh..."

Theodore rubbed her shoulder. "Uh, _I_ didn't actually read your diary, but Jeanette read it out loud for Eleanor, Simon, and me. I'm so sorry, Brittany! Sorry for taking part in invading your privacy like that, and for not telling you about it until now. At the time, we were looking for clues to make sure things were OK between you and Alvin, and that he would take responsibility for his baby, and not ditch you." As he noticed her catching deep breaths, he also prayed aloud, "Oh, please don't go into labor right now. I have no experience delivering a baby. I wasn't even conscious for my own birth!"

Brittany sighed deeply, but started laughing a little. "It's OK, Theodore, I'm not going into labor. I'm sorry if anything in my diary...robbed you of some of your innocence. I never intended anyone else to read it. It was just so important and so meaningful to me that I just wanted to..."

"To remember every detail of it, like a favorite movie played in slow-motion?" Theodore finished for her. When he saw Brittany blink in surprise, he shrugged. "Sorry, I liked that line. And if it's any consolation, I thought you did a great job of writing it - we all thought you could change the names if you ever wanted to have it published. Eleanor still refers to you as her 'new favorite porn author', or you and Alvin as her 'new favorite porn stars'. She said your diary entries even rivaled some stuff she found in Miss Miller's private stash - and by that, I mean the stash of books poetically describing interactions of people's privates."

Brittany blinked again. "Wow, as I was taking my relationship with Alvin to the next level, I had no idea that I would be taking you and the others to another level with us. I mean, now that I know that you know, I kinda have a whole new respect for you, Theodore. You know?"

Theodore chuckled. "What do you know? I can look you in the eyes again! And without also imagining the look of 'blank-wonderment' on Alvin's face as you directed his gaze from your 'bra area' to your eyes." He clapped his hand over his mouth again. "Oops. That lasted two seconds. Oh well...total respect to you, though. I mean, you've got a great set of..." he motioned to her chest area, but couldn't do it without blushing uncontrollably. "...Uh, you know...a great physique. But you're also blessed with a good, kind heart underneath that. And I'm blessed to know you and count you as one of my friends and family members. Alvin is even a better person because of his relationship with you - no matter what level that relationship is."

Brittany placed her arm around Theodore's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Theo! How can I ever stay mad at you? You're so sweet! Even when - or _especially_ when you deliver such a heartfelt and adorably awkward apology. I totally forgive you for reading my diary. And I hope to include you more in the sequel."

"Really? Your diary has a sequel?" Theodore giggled as he returned the hug.

"You know, God willing, of course." Brittany chuckled. "We plan on making you and Simon godfathers, while Eleanor and Jeanette are godmothers. Oh, if Alvin and I have a little boy, I hope he'll be sweet like his Uncle Theodore!"

"Aww! I'd love that!" Theodore giggled. "I'm so glad things are good between us, Brittany. Now, the real test will be whether or not I can look Alvin in the eyes - especially when he gets out of the shower and he's just wearing a towel. I guess until the reading of your diary, I always wondered what you saw in him. And now that I know, I still can't look directly at it. You know, Alvin just doesn't care about covering up if just Simon and I are in the room with him, that towel just comes right off!"

"OK, OK." Brittany laughed awkwardly. "Good grief! I think we've hit all the highlights of the awkward times between Alvin and me. Do we want to talk about anything else? Like, how are things between you and Eleanor?"

"Well..." He chuckled with a slight blush. "Eleanor is amazing! And we have so much fun together. Oh, did she tell you about the time _we_ went to a new level in our relationship?"

" _Whaaat?_ " Brittany slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry if that was a bit loud. I won't tell Dave, I promise. But, Theodore, you dog, you! I can't believe Eleanor didn't tell me! When was this?"

Theodore giggled. "Well, since we all know about you and Alvin by now, I thought I'd share the crazy awkward thing Eleanor and I did. It was when Alvin and Dave stayed with you in the hospital that first night. But before you freak out, it wasn't that level you and Alvin took your relationship, but it was still a big step for us. Ours was more of a...'rounding second base, stealing a bit of third', and our action was mostly above the waist, so we're still virgins. We shared a six-pack of beer that Dave left in the fridge, then we fell asleep on the couch watching TV. When we woke up the next day, we had some bad hangovers. I was in my tank top, with my pants unzipped, and her bra was tucked into the waistline of my pants. We went to the Treehouse, where Jeanette took care of us with some breakfast, then Simon came over, and they tucked us into bed, and read us a bedtime story."

"My diary, right?" Brittany giggled.

"Yeah, that's when we read it." Theodore nodded. "Only that wasn't the first book Jeanette picked up. The first book was one of Miss Miller's stash, which Eleanor was reading, but we all enjoyed your diary more. It was also found to be a good cure for hangovers. We also thought that your account of the morning after gave us some good reasons to...you know, do a better job of saving ourselves."

Brittany was laughing some to herself. "Wow, just wow... I have so many questions for Eleanor right now." She lightly pounded her right fist into her left palm. "Sounds like I need to have a 'sisterly chat' with her."

"Oh please go easy on her, Brittany." Theodore begged. "I won't find another girl like her anywhere else in a million years. And going to bed angry is never a good thing..." He gasped with an idea. "Since it's probably cold outside, would you like to sleep over here? You could sleep in Alvin's bed. I'm sure he would like the surprise of waking up to find you snuggled next to him."

Brittany smiled as she thought about that. "Sure, Theodore, I would love to sleep over. Let me just put up the food I got out." As Theodore helped her put up some of the food and remembered to grab the bat and lantern, she turned to him as they left the kitchen and went upstairs together. "You know, I'm so glad you could join me for a late-night snack, Theodore."

"Sure, it was a sacrifice for you I was happy to make." He giggled. "I mean, you're sacrificing your figure to have Alvin's baby, so I thought I could sacrifice my figure and share a late-night snack with you." They shared a laugh as they came into the boys' bedroom.

Brittany sat on the right side of Alvin's bed and pulled the covers back so she could lie down next to her boyfriend - and the father of her baby. His back was to her. She could hear the steady sounds of his breathing, and she pecked a little kiss on his right cheek. "Sleep well, M'Hunky-Munk." She whispered.

Alvin rolled over to face her. "Brittany! M'Lady! Am I still dreaming?" He mumbled.

Brittany chuckled as she rubbed his chest. "Nope. I came to your house for a late-night snack. Theodore joined me, and invited me to sleep over."

"That's awesome!" Even though he was still sleepy, he put his arms around his girlfriend in a warm hug, which picked her up and dragged her over him so that she was now lying on his left side. "Oh, Britt! I'm so glad you can sleep over! Is Teddy-Boy still awake?" He glanced over at Theodore's bed, where his little brother was sitting on the edge, still watching them. "Teddy-Boy! Come join us!"

"OK." Theodore shrugged as he came over to Alvin's bed, snuggling under the covers on Alvin's right side. "But we'll have to keep it down, since we don't want to wake Simon or Dave."

"Right." Alvin muttered as he pulled Theodore and Brittany into a sandwich-hug. He chuckled over in Theodore's direction, "Oh, Teddy-Boy, thank you so much for inviting Britt to sleep over with us. And I'm _really_ sorry about the smell on your side of the bed."

"The smell?" Theodore raised an eyebrow.

Alvin explained, "Yeah...that spicy food we had for supper tonight is getting its revenge on me. Why else do you think I moved Brittany to my other side?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, you'd rather fart on your own little brother than on your girlfriend. We all know that by now."

"Huh?" Alvin seemed more awake as he sat up and looked from Theodore to Brittany and back. "Did I miss something?"

Brittany chuckled. "Well, Alvin, apparently while I was in the hospital, your brothers and my sisters got together and - long story short - they read my diary entries that I wrote about you and I...and our...time we slept together..." She explained the rest of the story to him, along with Theodore's occasional help chiming in.

Afterward, Alvin just stared straight ahead, blinking his eyes rapidly, while his mouth was agape. "Wow... I didn't even know Britt wrote about it, much less that everyone read about it. I don't really know what to say, or where to go from here."

Brittany squeezed his left hand. "I'm sorry, Alvin! It's just...that night meant - and still means - so much to me, and I didn't want to risk forgetting any part of it. I'd love to let you read it sometime, if that helps. I mean, our siblings have all seen the nude drawing I did of you last spring, and they've seen the sheet music and lyrics of the song you wrote called 'Her Divine Body' about me. If it's any consolation, apparently they all enjoyed the read. And Theodore couldn't look us in the eyes without blushing! He especially couldn't look directly at you whenever you got out of the shower."

Alvin placed his hands over his face and started laughing awkwardly. "Not that it would be the first time that seeing me naked has made Theo uncomfortable." He shared a chuckle with his brother as he glanced to his right. He looked back to Brittany. "And it wouldn't exactly be the first time I've read your diary, Britt. But the last time I did that was years ago, when you couldn't stand me enough to be in the same room with me. We sure have come a long way since then!"

Brittany chuckled as she rested her head against his left shoulder. "So true. And now, ready or not, we're bringing at least one baby into the world together. But I can assure you that my diary doesn't trash-talk you now, like it did back in the day."

"Yeah, she had plenty of good things to say about you." Theodore added. "I always wondered what she sees in you, Alvin. And after reading that...I still don't know why she's settling for you when she could clearly do so much better."

Alvin made a fake-out move to make Theodore think he was going to hit him. When Theodore ducked, Alvin chuckled and glanced over at Brittany. "I would get mad at you, Teddy-Boy, but I totally agree." He pulled both of them on top of him in a sandwich-hug and just held them like that for a few moments. He suddenly gasped. "Wow, I just felt the baby move! This is awesome!"

Brittany blinked. "Wow... Alvin, how can _you_ feel the baby move when _I_ can't even feel the baby move?"

Theodore released a sarcastic sigh. "Alvin, you _do_ know that's my belly you're feeling?"

"What?" Alvin pretended to be surprised, so he rubbed his hand a few inches upwards. "Oh man! Where did my favorite mountains go?" To be sure, he moved his hand back to belly-level, then a few inches downwards. "Oh yeah, I've got one of these, too - "

"Hey!" Theodore quickly slapped Alvin's hand away. "I'd ask 'How do _you_ like it?' But I already know the answer to that - all too well!"

Brittany groaned in mock annoyance. "Hey, boys, please no roughhousing. There's a lady with a baby present. Can we just go to sleep?"

"Sorry, Brittany." Alvin and Theodore apologized together. The three of them shared a happy sigh as they snuggled back down to get some sleep.

* * *

"Just breathe, Britt." Alvin assured her back at their present clinic visit while patting her right hand. " _Hee-hee-hoo, hee-hee-hoo..._ "

Brittany smiled at him. "Careful, Alvin, you might go into early labor."

Eleanor giggled, "Gee, Alvin, at least wait until your cervix dilates ten centimeters. And we don't want you to get there before Britt does."

Everyone laughed as Alvin pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked. "OK, OK, those breathing exercises are more for me than for Britt, as I'm obviously very nervous. To think, this is only the first ultrasound! Imagine what a wreck I'll be in when Baby Seville actually comes!"

Jeanette reached across Brittany to pat Alvin's back. "It's alright, Alvin. I've been studying up on this stuff, and I'll be right there with you and Britt the whole time. Just relax...close your eyes...find your happy place, just like we've talked about..."

* * *

Alvin remembered just the previous weekend. He knocked on the door of the Treehouse to bring Brittany a smoothie she could enjoy while they studied for finals together. But Brittany wasn't the person who answered the door.

"Oh, hey, Jeanette!" Alvin smiled. "I stopped by the smoothie place for lunch, and thought I'd bring one back for Brittany. Maybe then we could study for finals."

Jeanette smiled. "Come on in, Alvin! Brittany isn't here right now. Eleanor took her to the pizza parlor, where they were also going to meet Theodore. But you can still hang out and study with Simon and me. I'll put the smoothie in the fridge."

"Oh, Simon's here, too?" Alvin blinked as he wandered up the stairs into the sitting and living room.

"Oh, hey, Alvin! I just finished." Simon waved as Alvin came up the stairs, followed by Jeanette. He was currently shirtless, but was putting his button-up shirt back on, along with his glasses. He also straightened his hair a little, which was a bit messy.

Alvin's jaw dropped and he started blushing as he looked from Simon to Jeanette and back. "Whoa! I'm so sorry. Did I come at a bad time? Oh, I see what Britt and I started!"

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and started laughing. Simon explained, "It's alright, Alvin. Honestly, Jeanette was just giving me a back and neck massage while we studied." He winked over at Jeanette. "But I'd be lying if I said my sciatic and pudendal nerves weren't stimulated in some way."

"Likewise." Jeanette winked back at him. She chuckled as she explained to Alvin, "But I still kept it professional - to the best of my ability. I mean, the others barely left ten or fifteen minutes ago. We've just been studying anatomy so far."

Alvin had a smug expression on his face. "I bet you have! 'Studying anatomy' - is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Oh, Alvin, you sick munk. Are you going to kiss your baby with that mouth?"

Simon chuckled. "And for your information, Alvin, we were studying up for our A and P class, while she massaged me, if it isn't obvious by our notes lying around near the massage table."

"Oh..." Alvin stepped over to look at the professional-looking massage table, custom-made to fit a humanoid chipmunk. "Oh yeah, the massage table that you and Jeanette actually made several years ago. I'm glad to know we can still fit on it, since we've all grown since then."

Simon explained, "Well, we have adjusted it a few times since then."

"Would you like a back and neck massage 'appointment', Alvin?" Jeanette offered. "Simon just finished his appointment. Now he's not as stressed about studying for finals."

Alvin thought for a moment. "Well, I have been a little stressed lately, not just about finals, or Christmas preparations, but... Well, I guess I can tell you all about it while you massage my back and neck."

"That's the spirit!" Jeanette made her way over to the massage table.

Alvin removed his shirt and sat on the edge of the table. He pretended to cover his bare chest as he glanced over at his brother on the couch. "Oh, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable shirtless with Simon in the room."

Simon just rolled his eyes and looked back at his notes.

"Wow, Simon," Alvin marveled as he assumed a prone position on the table. "I think you were _really_ enjoying your 'appointment' - and Jeanette must've stimulated your 'A' so much that your 'P' was trying to drill a hole in the middle of the table."

Simon groaned and slapped his hand over his reddening face. "Alvin! Quit thinking so dirty! The 'A' stands for anatomy, the 'P' stands for physiology, and I had my pocket-sized utility tool kit in my pocket for a while. Jeanette's massages are so great that it made me forget that my utility kit was still in my pocket." He shared another wink and a chuckle with her as she started rubbing Alvin's shoulders.

Jeanette changed the subject. "So, Alvin, I can feel some tension in your shoulders. You said earlier you've been stressed about finals, Christmas preparations, and... Is anything starting to scare you about your impending fatherhood?"

"Pretty much." Alvin sighed. "I guess this time next year, I'll be studying for finals while trying to get Baby ready for his - or her, or their - first Christmas." He chuckled. "I know this time of year the radio stations start playing a lot of our early recording of 'Christmas Don't Be Late'. Wow! We were...what...two or three when we recorded that?"

Simon nodded. "Yep, we were two. But we were five when we did a remixed recording with the Chipettes."

Alvin chuckled. "To think, we could do another remix in a few years, once our baby learns to sing... Oh... As exciting as it is to think about what our baby will be like, it's starting to get real to me this time of year. I mean, this upcoming Mother's Day, Brittany will actually be a mother! And this upcoming Father's Day, I'll actually be a father! We're actually gonna be parents! We're actually gonna be holding a baby...maybe with Brittany's eyes...and my...last name."

Simon and Jeanette chuckled with him. Jeanette assured him, "We'll all be there to help you in welcoming this baby into the world, if you want."

"Thank you so much, Jeanette...and Simon." Alvin sighed again. "I really can't imagine going through all of this without a family like you guys. I've heard of other teen parents who had to run away together, or get married in a hurry, and have to raise a baby on their own - without the help and support of parents or siblings. Yikes! I can't imagine how they do it!"

"We couldn't imagine you and Brittany running away together, and you needing to get a job and be the breadwinner while she's on maternity leave." Simon shrugged. "We aren't sure if we even trust you guys raising our future niece or nephew alone - especially after the 'Slammer Cuddle Bug Incident' in middle school." He winked and chuckled at his brother to make his sarcasm more obvious.

Alvin chuckled with him for a moment. "Hey, Jeanette, you understand some stuff about psychology and meanings of dreams and stuff, right?"

Jeanette blinked. "Yeah, somewhat. Have you been bothered by any unusual dreams, Alvin?"

Alvin seemed to think for a moment. "Well, in the most recent one - that's kinda been recurring - I walk into a nursery that looks empty, except for some baby cooing sounds I hear coming from a small crib. When I look in the crib, I see a baby in a pink footie-onesie, with a pink bow in her golden strawberry-blonde hair. Basically, she looks just like Brittany - or pictures I've seen of Brittany as a baby. At least she seems happy to see me as I pick her up and hold her. She's so adorable! I start calling for Brittany to come see our cute baby. I even walk around the house with the baby trying to find Brittany. Somehow, the way the baby looks at me when I call for Brittany gives me this weird impression that the baby _is_ Brittany, not just Brittany's and my daughter. So, there I am, raising Baby Brittany as if she were my own daughter - feeding her, changing her, dressing her up, reading her bedtime stories, singing lullabies to her. And it's just me with Baby Brittany, and I'm totally clueless on what to do when she starts teething, or crying for no apparent reason. I obviously love Baby Brittany very much - I cry when she cries, and I feel so overjoyed the first time she looks at me and says, 'Da-da'. That's pretty much it for the dream. Weird, huh?"

Simon speculated, "Perhaps in your dream, you were learning to look at Brittany and see her as her dad - or as Dave - would see her. There's no way you could look at Brittany as an object of your lust when you see her as somebody's daughter. Weird as that dream seems on the surface, it's kinda sweet. I'm proud of you for sharing that with us, Alvin!"

Jeanette giggled. "I think it's a sweet dream, too! Not weird at all - I mean, I've had _much_ weirder dreams, so I'm not judging you there." She smiled at him. "I think that dream shows how you feel protective of Brittany, and how you have emotionally connected with her. Now you see her as your treasured baby. You love her!"

"That's reassuring to hear - from both of you." Alvin smiled. "I'm also trying to think positive from this dream and think that it shows how I feel about Brittany. I hope it's not a prophecy of me raising a baby as a single father - I mean, Dave could do it, but that doesn't mean I can. There's still that bit of fear as to why I've had those dreams, I'll admit. There's kinda that fear that Brittany ran off and left me with a baby. But there's also that fear in my dreams that Brittany was somehow reincarnated as a baby after she died of birth complications - if that happens, I don't think I could ever forgive myself for knocking her up." He sniffled, wiping away a tear.

Jeanette paused her massage to smooth some of Alvin's bangs out of his face. "Alvin...I'm sorry if you feel that way. I hope my massages aren't hurting you too much."

Alvin smiled at her, despite a few fallen tears. "Not at all, Jeanette. Your massages are just what I need. You're so good that it's like you reach into my very soul and help me release a lot of hoarded emotions and stuff. Simon knows how much of an emotional hoarder I can be - I hoard emotions the way other chipmunks in the wild hoard acorns. You've even been able to teach Brittany how to do that - to give massages that cause me to open the floodgates on hoarded emotions! That was one of our earlier bonding times, when we were...like...eleven, I think."

Jeanette chuckled as she ruffled his hair. "Let me go get you a glass of water while you tell me all about that. In the meantime, Simon and I can also teach you some deep-breathing and meditation-type exercises that could help."

"Wow, thanks, Jeanette!" Alvin smiled as she went downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Cassie Reynolds. Sorry to keep you waiting... Which one of you is my patient...Miss Brittany Chipette Miller?"

Brittany raised her hand. "That's me." She also pointed to her stomach. "And Baby."

Dr Reynolds asked, "And you are wanting all six of these other people in the room with you for Baby's first ultrasound? You would like all of them to be involved?"

"Yes, since some combination of all of them may be around when the baby is born. They're my family, my posse." Brittany nodded.

Dr Reynolds continued, "OK, and just for the record, how is everyone related to you or Baby?"

Brittany patted Alvin's back while he smiled and raised his hand. "Alvin's the baby-daddy..." She patted Jeanette's back and motioned to Eleanor. "...my sisters - Baby's aunts..." She motioned to Simon and Theodore. "...Alvin's brothers - Baby's uncles..." Lastly, she pointed to Dave as he put up the book he was quietly reading to wave for the doctor. "...And we've decided we'll call him 'Grand-Dave', since he's Baby's grandfather - our dad." She chuckled when she saw the confused look on the doctor's face, "Let me clarify something - Dave officially adopted the guys when they were three or four years old, and he's had custody of us girls and been our guardian for the past ten years, but my sisters and I have a different last name so people don't think all six of us chipmunks are biologically related - so this Baby is not conceived from an incestuous ' _Game Of Thrones_ ' situation."

Dr Reynolds chuckled as she nodded and looked at the chart. "Thank you for clarifying that for me. Let's see...all of your vitals look good so far. Since you've had trouble keeping food down with the nausea, weight loss is actually normal for the first trimester, but we still have time for Baby to put on some weight. And you're taking your prenatal vitamins..." She moved over to the ultrasound machine. "Now, let's take a look at Baby..."

Brittany got comfortable on her back, with the help of Jeanette and Alvin. She also had a clinical towel lying across her lap for extra cover as Dr Reynolds put some clear gel on her belly. Alvin and Jeanette held her hands excitedly as they stared at the screen.

"Hmm..." Dr Reynolds blinked at the screen. "By fourteen weeks, we can usually see something or hear a heartbeat. But because you...have a smaller frame and smaller stature than my average patient, we may just have a harder time finding it through the abdominal route." She took off the head of the ultrasound reader, and looked at a set of other adaptors. "We may need to try the vaginal route. This one is the smallest vaginal adaptor we have, and I _will_ use lubricant."

Brittany nodded calmly, but Alvin's eyes went wide. "Whoa! Won't she still need an 'upper-dermal' for that? It won't still hurt her if you just use lube?"

"You mean an 'epidural', Alvin." Simon corrected with a groan.

Brittany chuckled, along with Dr Reynolds. "It's OK, Alvin." Brittany squeezed his hand. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but the doctor _is_ using lube, and it still looks smaller than a baby's head. I doubt I'll need any drugs for this." She giggled and said in a mischievous tone as she patted his arm, "Besides, I've been satisfied with something bigger than that of yours up in there when this baby was conceived."

The others all laughed as Alvin covered his reddening face in his right hand. After a few moments, Alvin caught his breath and beamed over at her. "Oh, Britt, you are being too generous."

"You got that right!" Theodore giggled.

Dr Reynolds circled them back to the ultrasound. "Hmm...there's the placenta, and the amniotic sac..."

Alvin blinked. "I'm glad you can actually tell what everything is, since the picture just looks like a swirling storm cloud to me."

"Aww! It all looks just like you, Alvin!" Eleanor giggled.

"I see everything in here for a healthy pregnancy..." Dr Reynolds began. "Except for anything that looks like an embryo or a fetus."

"There's no actual baby?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't understand..." Brittany began. "Am I pregnant or not?"

Dr Reynolds explained, "Technically, you _were_ pregnant, but you possibly had a first-trimester miscarriage that is either called a 'blighted ovum' or an 'anembryonic pregnancy'. I could give you a pamphlet on it... We don't have to make any treatment decisions today, but you are welcome to write down any questions you may have, and we could discuss options at a follow-up visit, possibly whether a D and C is necessary if you haven't naturally passed it all by then..."

The rest of Brittany's appointment seemed to pass by in a blur. All she felt she could do was blink in shock, as the others looked at the pamphlets and asked a few questions. Brittany didn't know what to think or feel. So many questions were swimming through her head. " _I just had a miscarriage? How did I not know that? What did I do wrong? Was it being hit by the car over a month ago? Was something wrong with my eggs? Or my uterus? Or Alvin's sperm? Was I not supposed to be on top of him during intercourse? Or was he not supposed to be on top of me? Was it the blast of cold water in the shower? Is it because I would have been a bad mother, anyway?_ "

"Thank you, Dr Reynolds." Dave shook her hand at the end of the appointment. "We will think about our options over the next month or so, and hopefully decide what to do at the follow-up appointment."

Brittany quietly changed back into her usual clothes and filed out of the room with the others. Dave talked to the receptionist to set up a follow-up appointment in six weeks.

After they left the clinic and quietly got into the car, with Brittany and Alvin riding shotgun, Dave looked over at them with his fatherly concern as he started the car. "Brittany, are you OK? You've been quiet since the ultrasound."

Brittany blinked. "Huh? Oh yeah, there's so much to think about. I mean, as scared as I was when I first found out I was pregnant, I actually feel disappointed and even sad to learn that there is no baby." She sniffled, and a few tears fell from her eyes.

Alvin put his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, allowing her to do more crying against his chest. He rubbed her back for a few moments before looking up at his father with some tears in his own eyes. "I feel the same way, Dave. I was freaking out about how my life will change with a baby - but some of those changes were exciting to think about. But now that there isn't going to be a baby, my life isn't returning to normal - it's, it's..." He couldn't finish, he was too busy sobbing.

"Falling to a new low?" Simon finished for him with a choke at the end, from where he sat behind Dave.

Eleanor sniffled from the seat behind shotgun, "Yeah, I was kinda looking forward to being an aunt!" Theodore silently pulled her into his left side for a hug.

From the seat behind Dave, Jeanette rested against Simon's right shoulder in the shelter of his arm. "I think we all share in the feelings of loss."

It took a few minutes for everyone in the car to have a communal cry, before Dave regained his bearings well enough to be able to drive home.

Brittany turned to Alvin and asked him in almost a whisper, "Aren't you glad we didn't get married in light of this?"

"Oh, Britt..." Alvin held her and kissed the crown of her head as she rested against his chest. "I'm certainly glad we didn't _rush_ to get married before Baby was due. But I still love you so much, Brittany Charlene, M'Lady, and My Princess! And even though we have different last names and sleep under different roofs, I've considered you part of my family for the past ten years. I-I-I don't know what else to say..." His voice sounded shaky toward the end, but he continued to hold her for the rest of the drive home.

Dave parked the car in the driveway and let everyone out. As he opened the front door to the house, he glanced back at Brittany, who was still walking with Alvin's arm around her. They finally separated at the door. "Brittany, girls, would you like to come inside with us?"

Brittany shook her head. "No thanks, Dave. I'd like to take a nap in my bed at the Treehouse. I kinda need some alone time to process everything that happened."

Dave turned to comfortingly rub her back. "OK, I'll send one or all of my boys over to check on you in a few hours. Have as restful a nap as you can, alright?"

"Thanks, Dave." She nodded to her father as her sisters walked with her up the stairs to their Treehouse.

Once inside, Eleanor and Jeanette went to the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar, while Brittany went upstairs to the bedroom loft. They could hear her flopping onto her bed, followed by the muffled sounds of their sister sobbing into her pillow.

Jeanette removed her tear-fogged glasses and set them on the bar. "Part of me wants to be up there to comfort her."

Eleanor pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I know, this is hard for me too. But we need to give her time..."

* * *

 **A/N:** My friend Don once made and ate a PB  & mayo sandwich on wheat bread. Since it wasn't the first time I heard of that combo, I asked him to tear off a piece for me so I could try it to see what all the hype was about. I didn't want to make my own full sandwich in case I didn't like it, then it would be a waste of some bread & PB. It sure wasn't my new favorite sandwich, but it actually wasn't bad.

When Theodore says he wasn't conscious for his own birth, that is a reference to another of my fanfics called "Munks Meet More Mutants", where they are 11 and meet the Ninja Turtles, and the Chipmunks end up watching some video footage of their origin story. In the story, Theodore was (almost) a stillborn, but may have been saved by the mutagen.

Simon's pocket-sized utility tool kit is the one he had in the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Overlooked". When Alvin mentions the baby hopefully has "Brittany's eyes" and his "...last name", it was a line that made me chuckle in the 2003 Adam Sandler movie "Anger Management". The "Slammer Cuddle Bug Incident" Simon mentions is from the Nickelodeon cartoon episode "Baby Mama Drama", where Alvin wants to name a baby Slammer, and Brittany wants to name the baby "Cuddle Bug". Alvin talks about being an emotional hoarder in the 2015 movie "Road Chip". Alvin and Brittany bonded when they were 11 over Brittany giving him a back massage in my other fanfic "Chip In The Head". "D&C" stands for "dilation & curettage". Brittany's line "aren't you glad we didn't get married in light of this?" is a line Anna Kendrick's character said in the 2012 movie "What To Expect When You're Expecting" following a miscarriage.


	11. Hope For The Future

**Seville Seven Plus**

 **About This Story:** Following an accident, some news surfaces that is destined to change things for the entire Seville family. The chipmunk siblings deal with this new information and try to process things. Warning: some chapters contain more adult themes than others. Age-wise they are 15. I don't own any part of the Chipmunk franchise, just borrowing them from Nickelodeon, Janice Karman,  & Ross Bagdasarian, their family, & their company.

 **About This Chapter:** Rated PG-13, for the romantic situations, as well as some medical descriptions

 **Pairings:** Alvin/Brittany, Theodore/Eleanor, Simon/Jeanette

* * *

 **11\. Hope For The Future**

"Hey, Alvin!" Eleanor opened the door to the Treehouse nearly three hours after getting home from the doctor's appointment. "I was hoping you would be the one Dave sent to check on Brittany. You're just in time. Won't you come in?" She smiled warmly and comfortingly, since she could tell he had been crying.

"Thanks." He nodded with a sniffle, while his eyes were red and puffy. "But actually, Eleanor, I'd like to talk with Brittany outside - you know, where Dave and my brothers can see us. And we have no temptation to..."

"Oh - oh, I see." Eleanor nodded as she understood. "Let me go get her. She's already in her pajamas, but I'll tell her to bring a blanket - maybe an extra one for you, too. And would you guys like some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, that does sound nice. Thanks, Eleanor." Alvin blinked. "I'll just wait for her at the patio table."

Eleanor returned to the Treehouse patio a moment later, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa, with an extra blanket slung over her shoulder for Alvin. Brittany sluggishly followed her, dragging her feet clad in house shoes, while the rest of her was wrapped up in a blanket. Whenever she sat down in the seat to Alvin's left and adjusted the blanket, Alvin could see that she was wearing her pajamas and her robe underneath.

As Eleanor headed back inside the Treehouse, she paused to tell them, "If you guys need refills or anything else, just let me know." They both nodded and smiled to thank her as she went inside.

Once they were alone, Alvin glanced over at the girl who was almost the mother of his child. Her blue eyes had obviously been cried out, and were still red and puffy. He took a breath, still not really sure what to say. "Oh, Brittany... I can see you've been crying. I've been crying, too. I think I've cried for the past two or three hours straight, until I couldn't cry anymore."

Brittany nodded. "I just needed a little time to cry by myself, but I'm glad you came along so we could talk." She shivered after taking a sip from her mug and adjusting the blanket. "Although for selfish reasons, I'm hoping this won't be too long of a talk."

Alvin chuckled slightly. "Sorry about that, Britt. I knew if we talked outside in the cold air, there wouldn't be any desire to remove any clothing. And your sisters, and Dave and my brothers could be watching us through the windows, even if they can't hear us. But so we don't freeze out here, I'll try to make this as short as I can. Basically, Brittany, I'm sorry for...well, everything. This miscarriage may have changed a lot of our plans for the future, but I want to let you know that it doesn't change my feelings for you. I still love you very much, Brittany, and I..." he placed his left hand on top of her right hand. "If it's OK with you, I hope our relationship will continue, and even grow." He took a deep breath. "Brittany Charlene, M'Lady and My Princess, will you give me another chance? I'd like for us to have another chance to take things slow, and wait for...the physical stuff."

She smiled at him, letting her right hand gently take hold of his left hand. "Oh, Alvin Michael...when I said that I was glad we didn't get married for this, I'm so sorry if I let you think for even a moment that I meant that the end of this pregnancy was also the end of our relationship. I love you too, M'Hunky-Munk and My Hero. I'd also like another chance to take our time."

"Really?" Alvin started beaming. "To think I was so worried when I came over here that you might want to break up with me over this...traumatic experience of the miscarriage."

"Aww..." she squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry I ever let you think that. I mean, I know it's hard for us, and our family, but I know we can get through this together. I mean, married couples who are really meant for each other don't get divorced over this. Even though we no longer have a baby on the way, I kinda feel like our relationship has been reborn on some level. We've been too close since we've known each other to let our friendship and our relationship die. It feels better to know that our relationship gets another chance."

Alvin sighed happily. "Another chance... From now on, we'll have a clean slate. We can be abstinent until our wedding night..." he started to look uncertain. "...or we can learn to use other forms of protection. I mean, sometimes lightning strikes more than once. And if we know we've already ' _been there_ ', the temptation to return ' _there_ ' will be stronger, and it'll be harder to resist going ' _there_ ' again. Yikes..." but he shook his head and took a deep breath. "We don't have to talk about all that right now..."

Brittany chuckled as she stood to her feet and extended her blanket-wrapped arms out to him like the "wings" of a flying squirrel. "Come here, Alvin!"

Alvin took that as his signal to do the same, wrapping her with him in his blanket. "Let's make a chipmunk burrito!"

Brittany snuggled with her head resting against the left side of Alvin's chest. She could hear and feel his heart beating. Her hands held either end of her blanket to his back from right under his arms. He felt so warm as she leaned into him and his muscular, athletic arms enveloped her frame. With every breath, she inhaled his musky scent. He could be so thoughtful and sweet at times like this! Was he trying to stimulate her senses on purpose? Or was he just trying to keep her warm? It was going to be tough for her to keep her hands off of him before the wedding!

As Alvin held Brittany with his arms reaching behind her to softly rub her back, he thought about his conversation with Simon and Jeanette. For now, Brittany _was_ his treasured baby! He could feel her shivering, so he held her closer to keep her warm. There was something so cute and irresistible about her when she showed her vulnerable side to him. It was her way of showing how much she trusted him. It encouraged him to share his vulnerable and sensitive side with her. With her body leaning up against his, and with her head snuggled next to his heart, it brought back memories of their middle school years when Alvin first discovered how much he loved her. Just the emotional intimacy he felt giving her his heart, and receiving her love in return! It was going to be tough restraining his desire for that physical affection before they shared a last name!

To keep her mind out of the gutter, Brittany turned her gaze to look at Alvin's eyes. He felt her movement, so he turned to face her. His forehead rested against hers, and his eyes closed to where his nose met hers. They briefly took in one another's scent as Alvin brought his lips to hers. Both of them tasted of the other for a short moment.

Brittany's hand came between their lips, and she cleared her throat. " _A-hem_... You did say the others are watching us?"

Alvin chuckled awkwardly as he turned his pelvis aside. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry if I got carried away, there."

She shook her head and shared the chuckle with him to ease the awkwardness. Then she gently planted a kiss on Alvin's left cheek. "I love you, Alvin."

He reciprocated the gentle kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Brittany." He shrugged as they both returned to sitting in the patio chairs. "And, just so you know, I was also ready to love...anyone else who we thought was coming along." He reached over to gently and affectionately rub her belly as he spoke. "I guess I'm gonna miss talking and singing to your belly a little. Now it's just gonna be weird. But, you know, for what it's worth, I think you'd look cute with a big baby-bump. And you would make a great mom for my kids."

"Aww, Alvin..." She squeezed his left hand affectionately. "I feel so much better knowing that you would still be around, and still think I was attractive, even once my belly got too big for your arms to fit around me, and my elephant ankles could no longer fit in my favorite shoes." She sighed. "Not that I wouldn't want to subject myself to that someday...hopefully years after my 'Sweet Sixteen', and after a big white wedding - er, white- _ish_ wedding - to a successful rockstar." She winked over at him. "...And maybe even enjoy a few years where I can travel and tour with my husband. Have him all to myself for a while before he starts giving shoulder rides, horsey rides, and piggyback rides to play with our kids. And then one of them yells, 'Dog-pile Daddy!' And the other twenty-nine of the kids jump onto him."

Alvin's eyes widened. "Thirty kids? Really?"

Brittany laughed looking at his expression. "Look who's suddenly good at math! Just joking about that, you know, it started as my nightmare, but I turned it around to make it your nightmare, too. I didn't want you to feel left out. But if it makes you feel better, maybe some of those kids are cousins to ours."

Alvin chuckled as he reached under the table. "I'll admit, I was kinda looking forward to playing with my kids - hopefully _our_ kids - like that someday. And I even got a little something for you. I wasn't sure if I should give it to you for Christmas, or if I should wait for a baby shower sometime in early spring. But since the baby shower thing won't happen this year for us... Anyways, I thought you could open it now." He placed a glittery golden gift bag on the table. There was a tag tied to it that read, "To: My Precious One. With Love From: Daddy."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Oh, Alvin... In the spirit of 'waiting' in our renewed relationship, are you sure I shouldn't wait until Christmas?"

Alvin giggled. "No, it's a _baby_ gift, and in light of the miscarriage, it will be too depressing to open it Christmas morning. But I definitely want you to see it for some closure to...well, everything that's happened to us in the past year. Besides, when Christmas morning comes, you can still open my gift that's just for you."

Brittany smiled with more enthusiasm. "Oh, OK. I get a 'me gift' for Christmas, but this is a gift for the baby - that could've been." She started looking a little saddened again, but she took a deep breath as she took out the white tissue paper.

"Aww!" She squealed as she pulled out a tiny red baby onesie. "Short sleeves, so it could be worn when the baby comes in probably May or June!" She noticed the design printed on the front. It looked like the design that was on Alvin's backpack in middle school - the Jolly Roger with the skull wearing a red baseball cap and the crossbones made of guitars - all outlined in black. "Oh! For the bit of Daddy in them!" She giggled. "Or does this mean you were hoping for a boy?"

Alvin chuckled. "Nah. I wanted them to have that whether they were a boy or a girl. Since either would have all of my love, and half of their genetics from me. I mean, if we had a girl, we could just give her a hair-bow and a matching tutu. Full disclosure - I consulted Auntie Eleanor for designing it to be for either a boy or a girl, and she sewed it. There's also something on the back."

She looked on the back and noticed it said "Seville" in white cursive letters outlined in black, with the "I" dotted with a red heart outlined in black, with a black arrow shooting through it. There was even a slit in the back to make room for a chipmunk tail. "It's so cute!" Brittany squealed as she stood up and pulled him up into a hug. "Oh, Alvin, I would've been so thrilled for my kids to call you 'Daddy'! You really would've been a wonderful dad! And now, I might cry again. Sorry, the hormones are still there."

Alvin embraced her and patted her back at waist-level. But he balled his hands into a double thumbs-up as he held and rocked her for a few moments. "I could cry again, too. I didn't even think that was possible, since I spent the last three hours crying my eyes and my heart out. But unlike you, I can't blame it on hormones." He released his hold on her. "Well, Britt, do you feel like turning around, yet?"

"What?" She shot him a puzzled look. "Why would I want - "

"SURPRISE!" The voices sounded like Dave in addition to the other four chipmunks.

"Oh, you guys!" Brittany squealed giddily as her sisters and Alvin's brothers enveloped her in a group hug.

Jeanette explained, "We wanted to give you any baby gifts now, so we can...have closure before Christmas."

Eleanor added, "We also wanted to show you how much we love and care about you, and how much we want to be together with you through this, as your family."

Dave stood on the ground and handed off a small wooden trunk to Theodore, who was waiting on the mid-point landing below the Treehouse patio, which had stairs between the Seville yard and Miss Miller's yard. With a wave to Brittany, he explained, "I didn't get to wrap this gift, but you can store some of these baby gifts in here, kinda like a 'hope chest' for sometime years from now, after any of you get married and wish to start a family."

"Dave, thank you!" Brittany sniffled as she walked down the stairs to give her father a hug around his neck and a kiss on his cheek, once he picked her up. "I love you, David Seville! You are the best Daddy ever!"

He returned the kiss to her cheek. "After all, Brittany, your last name may not be the same as mine yet, but I still love you very much, and I have considered you my daughter for the past ten years. So I'm also thinking it could be like a dowry someday, as well."

"That is so sweet of you, Dave!" She sighed, with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Once she let go to look at him, he smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Brittany. Now, I'm gonna let the others spend a little time with you and show you what they got you - er, for the baby that you almost had. In the meantime, I'm still getting some dinner ready for all seven of us. So come inside whenever you're ready." He placed her back on the landing of the staircase before he headed back inside.

When Brittany came back up the rest of the stairs to the patio, Simon gave her a larger brown gift bag. Inside it was a chipmunk-sized infant car seat. "Theodore and I worked on a car seat for your baby that would fit in Alvin's little red roadster. I don't mean to spoil other surprises, but we were still working on one for the hybrid bike, as well as a safety helmet."

Alvin helped Brittany open a few other smaller generic baby gifts from the others, like various baby blankets, bottles, and bibs to put into the hope chest. Brittany cooed about how cute each item was, shedding a tear or two every time about how she was still saddened that there wouldn't be a baby for them this time. Then Eleanor would comfort her by saying that someday their kids would love them or look so cute using them.

Once the last of these items was placed into the hope chest, Theodore came over to hug both Alvin and Brittany in a sandwich-hug. "We just want you guys to know that we love both of you guys, and we would've gladly welcomed your little one - or more. I think the first baby chipmunk for the next generation would've been loved as everyone's baby."

"Aww, Theo!" Brittany sniffled. "Here come more waterworks! But don't worry, these are happier tears now. You - not just you, Theo, but all four of you - would make awesome uncles and aunts, as well as godparents someday." She sighed contentedly. "Oh, I almost forgot one more thing for the hope chest." She went back to the patio table for the onesie that Alvin designed. "Look what Alvin designed - then Eleanor made it! Isn't it adorable?"

"Aww!" The others all cooed as Brittany displayed the front and the back.

Brittany unfolded it more, and motioned to the snap-closed crotch. "And this will come in handy so Daddy can easily change all those diapers! Hint, hint..." She patted Alvin's arm and chuckled after putting the onesie in the hope chest.

Simon playfully nudged Alvin. "Someday, Theo and I will be avenged after all those years of dealing with your stinky socks."

"Not that we wouldn't be happy to help out and spend time with our niece or nephew." Theodore hugged Alvin from the other side.

Jeanette smiled as she knelt to close the lid to the hope chest. She stood up to pat Brittany's left shoulder. "It would've been another adventure for our whole family to do together. You know, it may not be breaking a diamond-smuggling operation, or escaping from an island where we are stranded as a volcano is about to explode. But we would've gladly been there with you in the midst of it."

Eleanor hugged Brittany from her right side. "I'm personally relieved that we didn't have some kinda 'pregnancy pact' going among the three of us sisters. I mean, I may just be speaking for myself - but I'm not ready to be a mom yet. But I would've still been excited to be an auntie."

"I'm with you, Ellie." Jeanette nodded as she opened the front door to the Treehouse so that Eleanor could bring the mugs and blankets back inside, and so that Simon and Theodore could move the hope chest inside. To them, she said, "I guess you can set it in the entryway for now. We can think of a better place for it sometime after dinner." She returned to Brittany's side. "But...yeah...about that 'pregnancy pact' Ellie mentioned...I don't know...maybe we can revisit that one of these days, hopefully years from now, after we're all married."

Simon saw her throw a quick sideways glance at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked over at his brothers and gulped. "You guys realize this means that we may all one day become uncles _and_ dads together."

Alvin and Theodore looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'd be OK with that." Alvin smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Theodore nodded. He then sighed, "I guess I'd better get used to the concept that the day is coming when I will no longer be the cutest chipmunk."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "That day already came some time when you were about thirteen."

Theodore laughed. "No, it didn't. It _really_ came when we were in Kindergarten and we met the Chipettes - but especially when I met Eleanor." He smiled over at her with a nervous giggle.

"Aww! Theo, what a sweet line!" Eleanor giggled as she came over to hug him. "Keep talking like that, and I may have to get my sisters to invoke that 'pregnancy pact' sooner."

Theodore laughed again. "But I thought we agreed to invoke the 'marriage pact' before invoking _that_ pact?"

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Oh, Theodore, that's brilliant! You are such a genius! We should totally have a 'marriage pact' - you know, all get married together, like a triple wedding. That would be so awesome! Oh, this is so exciting to think about planning our triple wedding!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Britt!" Alvin placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm crazy about you, too. At least wait until I can propose to you with the perfect ring. You know it'll be several years after college and a very successful world-wide tour before I can afford one."

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...thanks, Alvin...sorry I got a bit carried away there. The pregnancy hormones are still in place. According to that pamphlet from the doctor's office, I'm still considered pregnant, and I'm still taking prenatal vitamins." She saw Alvin blink with a concerned expression. He didn't even have to vocalize his question. "You know, until I either do that 'D and C' surgery, or...I pass everything naturally on my own."

Alvin winced with her. "Are you leaning to one choice or the other yet?"

Brittany looked worried. "I don't know. It's scary thinking about going under the knife, but at least the doctors would know what they were doing, and I would be blissfully unaware of the pain, with all the drugs. But I'm more in my element with my family at home - whether it's the Treehouse or Dave's house. That almost sounds like a 'home birth' to me, except there's...all the blood, bodily fluids, and tissues, just no baby. And like an actual birth, I don't really have any control over when or where it happens."

Alvin pulled her into a comforting hug. "Well, call me if anything happens before your doctor's appointment. I mean, I was there...for the start of this pregnancy, and I was hoping to be there when my baby came, but for now I'll settle for...the end of the pregnancy, as unpleasant as it sounds. I know I'm not your husband yet, but this is one of those 'worse' things I would take you for if I were your husband - as in 'for better or for worse'." He affectionately kissed the top of her head.

"And we'll be standing by for that as well." Simon spoke up. "Theo and I, as well as Dave will be on call for that, too. I mean, we'll do what we can at home, but we may need access to medical treatment at a hospital. You know, if we still can't stop the bleeding or alleviate the pain from the cramping contractions."

"OK, enough of that, Simon!" Alvin glared at his older brother. But he rubbed Brittany's back and continued to hold her close. He said in his gentler voice, "Can't you see you're scaring My Princess?"

"Aww..." Brittany looked up at Alvin. "And you were grossing out My Hero!"

Eleanor gagged. "And now you guys are grossing out the rest of us."

The group shared a chuckle, before Theodore looked at his phone. "And on that note, Dave just texted me to let me know that dinner is ready."

Jeanette sighed happily, "This wouldn't be the first time we've talked about someone's genitalia over dinner. Remember Alvin's skateboard accident several years ago?"

Alvin cringed as Simon patted his shoulder. "That's another reason why this pregnancy was such a miracle for the rest of us."

Brittany motioned across the footbridge from the Treehouse to the balcony of boys' bedroom. "Come on, guys, this pregnant lady is still getting hungrier by the moment. Since I'm already in my pajamas and house shoes under this bathrobe, I vote we go this way. Wait...does my vote still count twice?"

Alvin chuckled. "Even if it doesn't, I'll go that way with you. We'll be in the warm house much faster."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go eat!" Theodore held Eleanor's hand as they led the way across the footbridge.

Alvin had his right arm around Brittany's shoulders as they walked across the footbridge. Brittany's left arm was around his back at waist-level, with her head resting against his right shoulder.

Simon waited for Jeanette to lock up the Treehouse before the two of them took up the caboose to cross the footbridge. She beamed at him to thank him for waiting for her. He responded by placing his right arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his shoulder, hugging him around the back at waist-level with her left arm.

"Oh, Simon, your shoulders feel a bit tight." She smiled into his eyes. "Do you need to make an appointment for another massage?"

He chuckled as they shared a quick kiss to the side of their lips. "Sure, Jeanette, that sounds great! When can you do me - er, _massage_ me?"

Jeanette seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm...well, I promised Brittany she would be my next client - either tonight after dinner or some time tomorrow. Could I get to you after that?"

Simon smiled. "Oh, absolutely! Perfectly understandable to do Brittany's appointment next - you know, given the circumstances."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alvin's backpack design (hence, the design on the baby onesie) is based on the black backpack he has in various episodes of the Nickelodeon cartoon. I noticed on the cartoon that they have a landing between the Treehouse patio and the ground, and I'm thinking it should have two sets of stairs - one from Ms Miller's yard, since it's in her yard in many episodes - and one from the Seville yard, since they visit each other so often. I've also never seen Dave visiting the Treehouse. I assume that he can't fit in there, but he never even hangs out at the bottom of the staircase to just say hi. But several other humans do that (Ms Croner in "Good Luck, Mister Whiskers", Mrs Havisham from "Mister Manners", Amber and Annie in "My Sister, The Weirdo", the photographer from "The Treehouse"). Alvin's stinky socks are mentioned from the episode "A Room Of One's Own". Jeanette mentions breaking a diamond-smuggling operation, which is from "The Chipmunk Adventure", and being stranded on an island when a volcano is about to explode is from "Chip-wrecked". Alvin's skateboard accident is from my other fanfic "Munkin' To The Extreme". In that same story, there is a footbridge between the Treehouse and the boys' bedroom window, instead of the zip-line seen in the cartoon.


End file.
